


Two Punks and a Teacher’s Pet

by Bunnybitz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bisexual Adrien Agreste, Bisexual Luka Couffaine, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, F/M, Human Kwamis, Incest, Incestual rape, Kwamis are humans, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, M/M, Miraculous AU, Multi, PTSD, Possible eventual intimacy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Sex Talk, Silencer miraculous, Teenage Pregnancy, delinquent Marinette dupain-Cheng, dramatic character backstories, intimate scenes eventually, punk Marinette au, silencer-Luka Couffaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybitz/pseuds/Bunnybitz
Summary: Adrien Foucault isn’t surprised in the least by the news that he’s moving, considering his mom’s job as the CEO of the biggest fashion industry in all of France. What he is surprised by however, is that he is being put into a real school opposed to the homeschooling he was used to.Adrien meets Alya and Nino, who warn him about the school’s troublemaker misfits, Luka Couffaine and Marinette Dupain Cheng. Upon hearing his name, the two decide they want to take him under their wing. How will this go? Will he let it happen? Or will there be protests from others? Is Marinette as mean as she appears, or is she just another hurt soul? Adrien isn’t exactly excited to find out, considering how he’ll probably get there.NOTE: I was asking to put the rape/non con warning. I’m afraid this gives the wrong vibe about my story, so I decided to clarify. It is something that is only briefly mentioned in minimal details in the later chapters of the story. During the scene where it’s discussed a bit more heavily, I have a warning right before it.





	1. Introductions of all sorts

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve wanted to do a sorta punk Marinette and Golden boy Adrien thing for a really long time because the concept is pretty popular in edits in such. But I read what there is so far of ‘Bad Influence’ by Sophieduv and I was like that’s it I’m doing one. It super isn’t my intention to copy, I’m definitely going to try and make this own my thing. Just full disclosure that I was inspired. And not the XY type of inspired, no worries. I would never disrespect the copyright gods Marinette and Luka. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy. I can’t say how often it’ll update or how long it’ll run for, because honestly I don’t know. It has the potential to be pretty long so, yeah. Anyways now on to the first chapter!

Adrien wasn’t particularly shocked by the news that they were moving. His mom was the CEO of the top fashion industry in France, ‘Papillon.’ She often left on business trips, and he occasionally got to go with her. When he didn’t, his mother’s assistant and girlfriend Nathalie would watch him. He had been home schooled for awhile, but went to school once upon a time. He hadn’t been in an actual school with other kids since middle school, but he still considered that experience. The most shocking part was not that they were moving, but that he was being placed in school. Like an actual school. With other people. Currently, Adrien was wandering around the giant stadium that was his new room. His train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Adrien called.

The door swung open, leaving Adrien jumping from the ‘thump’ the knob made against the wall. This method of opening the door told him it was Plagg, one of the three assistants living with him and his two caretakers. Plagg was only his last name. Leon Plagg was his full name. Nathalie and his mother referred to him as Leon, but Adrien always called him Plagg.

“So kid, got the place decorated yet?” Plagg teased as he made his way from the doorway to a closer distance to Adrien.  
Plagg had tanish skin, which mainly just came from sunburns. His hair was a black tangle, generally kept in a messy bun on the top of his head. His eyes rested a piercing green, which well complimented the black of the rest of his attire, as well as the spotted dark birthmark that crossed his face. It looked sort of like someone had splashed paint across his face. Adrien liked it, thought it made him look pretty badass. Plagg generally preferred not to talk about it. 

Adrien scoffed in reply. “We arrived here two days ago. The most I’ve got is my bed and a few posters on the walls.”

“Well you better learn to adjust fast. You start school tomorrow.”

“I’m still surprised mom isn’t just having Nooroo homeschool me again. I mean I’m seventeen, not much time left in school.”

“Well, there’s several reasons she made the decision. One, Octave decided that it has been too much stress on him. He feels like his life is limited a little too much. And two, your mom decided she regrets keeping you in the shade since you were thirteen. You’re almost an adult, a young man. You need to be able to handle the world on your own. If you can handle highschool, you’ll be able to handle anything.”

Adrien released a sigh, slumping back onto his bed. “I know but....I wish she wouldn’t have waited so long.....if highschool is anything like I’ve seen on tv shows and movies and in books, I’m total fresh meat. Even with a high ranked school in Paris, no doubt this school has its predators.”

“Well in the movies and tv shows and books, there are also always the friends that help the newbie fit in. You should watch Mean Girls.” Plagg took a seat on one of the large cardboard boxes that had made itself at home in the middle of the floor.

“I’ve seen Mean Girls, Plagg. The musical and the movie. It’s a total drama fest. And it’s a girls movie.”

“Doesn’t mater. It’s a cinematic masterpiece. And everything works out in the end. Now come on golden boy. Come down to dinner. Your mom will be eating with us tonight.” Plagg pushed himself from the makeshift seat, less than gracefully making his way over to and out the door.

Adrien sighed once more, glancing over to the crocheted black cat stuffed animal resting at the head of his bed. The cat’s lifeless green button eyes stared back at him. The blonde shifted his body closer to the stuffed animal until his arm was close enough to grab it. The cat was now held in the air, Adrien staring up at it from his bed. “Chat, do you thinking this will go well?”

The plush did not reply, of course. 

“Not gonna reply? That’s rude. You’re just like who gave you to me.” A saddened sigh came after these words, Adrien’s glance now shifting to the side, then back up at the cat. “You’re nicer than dad ever was though.” Adrien sat up, placing the plush back up against his caseless pillow. After doing so, the blonde took the steps to exit the room, stopping at the door. His focus went to the large window wall, more specifically the tiny red dot that rested on it. Adrien squinted his eyes to get a better view. “A ladybug. Those are lucky, right?” He turned back towards the door, opening it. “I guess we’ll just have to see.”

///

Adrien was jolted away by several slaps of a pillow to the face. “Couldn’t have tried to be gentler, Plagg?” Adrien rolled his tired eyes. Once they gained focus, he saw the person hovering a pillow above him was not Plagg, but Octave NooRoo. “Oh, hey NooRoo.”

“Leon had to make a stop first thing this morning, so he requested I wake you up his way.” NooRoo’s voice was very soft, a contrast to the roughness of Plagg’s. His silvery lilac hair was pulled back in a long, low ponytail. His eyes, and attire were all of the purple color scheme as well. No surprise that he liked the color.

Adrien sat up, letting out a scoff as he did so. “You’re too nice for him. Don’t give into his trickster ways.”

“It’s just a little bit of fun. I like being able to loosen up. He’s really helped me with that. I’m glad he came into my life.”

Adrien sighed. NooRoo had a really rough life before he started working for the Foucault family. He worked for a terrible man named Gabriel Agreste. A name Adrien was unfortunately connected to, considering this man was his father. NooRoo was found in a broken and nearly dead state. Gabriel’s ex girlfriend, Emilie Foucault, took him in. He got along well with her two assistants Fleur Duusuu and Leon Plagg, especially Plagg. No one knew exactly what happened to him when he was under the supervision of Gabriel Agreste. But what Adrien knew for sure, was that Plagg had restored his happiness.

“Adrien.” NooRoo’s soft voice was slightly louder than normal, causing Adrien to jump. “I’ve called your name three times. You need to get dressed. You leave for school in thirty minutes.”

Adrien nodded, standing up. “Thanks NooRoo....you think things will go alright for me?”

NooRoo nodded, a shy reassuring smile on his face. “Of course. You’ve made it through all hoops in your life, Adrien. This one will be no different.”

///

Simply the corridor was /huge/. This made Adrien fear for the size of the rest of the building. Apparently this school had a study hall sort of thing that lasted an hour before any classes started. But considering the large number of kids roaming the corridor and any area nearby, Adrien guessed most kids didn’t utilize it to do studying of any sort. His eyes swept around, desperately hoping he’d find some form of a friendly face. 

“Alya come back!” Was heard shouted by the most surfer dude voice Adrien had ever heard in his entire life. Too focused on the voice, Adrien didn’t see the brown skinned girl sprinting towards him at full speed. He finally noticed her when she rammed into him at full force, sending him sprawling to the ground. “Ah! So sorry! But I see you’re new! I need an interview for the school blog stat.” 

Adrien moved his eyes to observe the wide eyed smiling girl hovering above him, holding herself up on one hand with her phone pointed towards his face in the other. 

“Uh.....are you Alya?” Adrien asked awkwardly.

“Yes! How’d you know? Seen my blog before?” She inquired, hope in the eyes behind her glasses. 

“Well Uh....I heard someone just shout the name ‘Alya’ and ‘no!’ And then you rammed into me at full speed with full force.”

Alya made a slightly disappointed face, but it disappeared quickly. “Oh. Sorry bout that!” The hyper girl pushed herself to stand. By now, a boy of brown skin with dreadlocks and glasses was standing next to her. Said boy held out a hand to Adrien, who took it, and was pulled up to stand. 

“I’m Nino, this is Alya. She’s totally blog crazy so she can get a bit carried away. I see you’re new dude. What’s your name?”

“Uh, Adrien. Adrien Foucault.”

This response prompted gasps from both Nino and Alya. 

“Dude! Your mom is Emilie Foucault?! Like the CEO of the biggest fashion company in all of France? That’s insane! What are you doing at a simple school like this?” Nino exclaimed.

“Well Uh, I had to move cause of something with my mom’s job. She decided she didn’t want to keep me cooped up in the house anymore.”

“How old are you, seventeen? It’s about time dude.” Alya laughed. “Anyways, we can hold off on the interview. We have to tell you everything about this school!”

“Whoa Alya, we’re no tour guides. I was thinking like hanging with the dude.”

“But he’s fresh meat! There are so many predators in this school that will totally eat him alive if we don’t help him.”

Adrien allowed Nino and Alya to bicker back and forth, deciding it was best he didn’t intervene. He allowed his eyes to wander, until the gaze of a cold blue and green stare caught them. The gaze belonged to a man that was standing against the railing of the second floor. Adrien couldn’t make out many details of him from where he was, but it sure did intimidate him. His eyes didn’t move from the mysterious man’s, almost unable to. 

Noticing Adrien completely frozen in place, Alya and Nino stopped their bickering. Once they noticed why, they let out an in sync whistle, and Alya even placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Du-ude....you got Luka’s attention...” Nino commented.

“L-Luka? That’s who’s keeping my eyes captive?” Adrien asked through gritted teeth. “I feel like if I look away I’ll completely disintegrate..”

Nino grabbed Adrien’s shoulders, spinning him to face him and Alya. “Dude, calm it.”

“No he’s completely right to have that reaction.” Alya shrugged. This caused Adrien to jump. “Luka Couffaine. Nineteen, been held back by a year or two. So quiet, people call him Silencer. Rumor has it he can steal your voice. Him and Marinette Dupain-Cheng are the biggest delinquents in school. Don’t know if they’re dating or not, but they get pretty touchy sometimes.” Alya explained.

“D.....Delinquents? Oh god this is just like a movie....” Adrien groans. “Does uh...Luka ever speak...?”

Alya nodded. “Oh yeah. But not a lot, and he’s quiet.”

Adrien had turned back to look at who he now learned was named Luka. The figure called Luka now had a slim, dark haired girl next to him. She was now looking at Adrien as well. She stuck out her tongue, the expression behind it not quite apparent from afar.

Adrien was brought back to reality by the sound of Alya’s laugh. “Really are captivated by them I see. I used to be friends with Maribug over there. But we drifted apart.. anyways-“

“Maribug?” Adrien raised an eyebrow, turning back to Alya and Nino.

Alya nodded. “Maribug. It’s been her nickname ever since she was a kid. She ate a dead ladybug off a windowsill in second grade, and the name stuck ever since.”

“Aw that’s...kinda cute. But she’s really intimidating....”

“Yeah, she can be. And kind of mean....but she used to be nice.” Alya sighed. “Anyways dude, show me your schedule. I can tell you whose good and bad. And who knows maybe we’ll have some classes together! You came two months into the school year classes are established.”

Adrien nodded, pulling a sheet of paper from the messenger bag slung over his shoulder. 

The list had hardly been in Adrien’s hand for a second before Alya snatched it from him hand. “Oh my gosh you and me got second period together no way! And you got third period with Nino.” Alya continued to babble on about classes and teachers, but Adrien’s attention had drifted back to the two supposed delinquents. They both had their eyes locked onto him. He wasn’t sure what was so intriguing about him to them, but he sure hoped he wouldn’t wind up in a class with them.

///

Aaaaaaand of course he ended up in a class with them. 

Like you would expect of any delinquent outcast like kids, Marinette and Luka were sitting in the very back corner against the wall. Luka had his feet propped onto the desk in front of him, which was empty. Marinette was typing on her phone. Now that they weren’t many feet away from him propped up several feet above him, Adrien was able to get a better look at the two. Marinette had dark black hair pulled into a low side ponytail with a black ribbon tied around it. She had on thick mascara with long eyeliner accompanied by black eye shadow, and black lipstick on her lips. She had a septum piercing and a lip ring. Adrien couldn’t quite tell her clothes considering she was sitting, but he saw she had a mesh jacket over a black tank top, and a spiked choker around her neck. She had a ring on nearly every finger, each arm with an arms-length if multi-colored and spiked bracelets.  
Luka had a similar attire on. He had a thick, dog collar like choker around his neck, piercings lined up and down both his ears, a septum piercing similar to Marinette’s, an eyebrow piercing over his left eye, a nose stud piercing, and snake bites on his lips. He as well was wearing eyeliner and black eyeshadow. His hair was dark, but faded into an electric blue colors on the tips. His hair was pulled into a blue side ponytail, going a few inches past his shoulders. His clothing was more apparent due to his legs being propped up. He had on black jeans with large rips in the knees, and small rips on other places of his legs. He had on a denim colored jacket, but it appeared to be more of a hoodie. His had on thick, heeled boots. They both looked exactly how you would expect. Apparently Adrien’s observing had lasted far too long, because the two noticed.

Luka had shaken Marinette, then pointed to Adrien. In reply, Marinette fixed her gaze on him. Adrien turned his head back straight in an attempt to pay attention to the teacher, afraid Marinette would unhinge her jaw and swallow him whole. To Adrien’s complete and utter surprise, Marinette spoke.

“Hey Dutil. Who’s the new blonde?” 

Her voice was a lot sweeter sounding than Adrien expected. It was rather high, but still carried trouble in it.

The teacher let out a sigh. “That would be Mrs.Dutil. And that’s our new student. Today’s his first day.”

“Well uh yeah I can see that. Make him do an introduction.”

“Marinette, you find this a good reason to interrupt my history lesson? It’s unnecessary, introductions are embarrassing to most people I was /trying/ to save that.”

“C’moooonnnnn tilly! I’m sure I’m not the only one that’s curious.”

Adrien sighed. “It doesn’t really matter to me, honestly. My name is Adrien Foucault-“

Gasps were heard around the room.

“Foucault. Emilie Foucault.” 

Adrien turned his head slowly to see it was Luka who had spoken. Apparently him speaking was more surprising than the fact that he was a Foucault, considering the louder gasps, then complete silence. 

“Luka totally l-o-LOVES Emilie’s dark brand.” Marinette commented. “You’re the Adrien Foucault. Child and young teen model! Totally unbelievable you’re actually here. In front of us.”

“U-Uh yeah I guess s-so....”

“So, why’re you here?”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I’d like to continue teaching if you don’t mind. Congratulations Adrien you got Luka to speak. I’m going to resume my lesson now if you three don’t mind.”

“I-I wasn’t trying to interrupt...” Adrien began.

“I understand, and I appreciate that honey. Now. Where was I?”

/// 

Once the class had ended, Adrien stood up from his desk, starting towards the door. He didn’t make it very far before the same sweet mischievous voice from earlier stopped him. 

“Whoa Hey fashion boy! Wait up! We’ve got around ten minutes till next period. Slow your role.” 

Adrien turned around, Marinette and Luka magically now right in front of him. Adrien opened his mouth to speak, but was distracted by Luka grabbing the tail of his over shirt. He rubbed the fabric between his painted fingers.

Noticing Adrien’s eyes locked on Luka’s hand, Marinette let out a short cackle. “Don’t want to stick in this boring room forever, let’s make it to the corridor.”

Luka released Adrien’s shirt tail. Marinette grabbed Adrien’s arm, yanking him out of the class room, Luka following the two. They were now along a wall near to the classroom. “So, tell me everything about you golden boy.” Marinette folded her hands together, placing them under her chin. 

Adrien just stood there, blinking.

“Ah, I get it. Saw you talking to Alya and Nino earlier. What’d they tell you ‘bout us? That we’re some evil monsters that will kill you with a blink?”

“That I’ll steal your voice?” Luka’s husky voice spoke.

“I-Uh.......that you two were delinquents....o-only brought you up once they saw you staring at me....” Adrien answered awkwardly. 

“Delinquents? He prefers misunderstood, and I prefer pain in the ass.” Marinette slung an arm around Adrien’s shoulder. 

“U-Uh.....” Adrien’s eyes darted around. The nervousness on his face prompted Marinette to laugh. 

“Who’s your second period?” Marinette asked, arm still around Adrien.

“Um....Erny...?” Adrien answered.

“Luka’s got Erny second period. Aw, continuing the party without me.” Marinette falsely frowned. 

“Um....I’m uh....not meaning to be rude but uh.....y-you kinda just uh....decided you were like suddenly my mentors or something.....?”

Adrien expected the two to look offended by this comment, but both just looked completely unfazed in the slightest. Marinette even laughed. “Look blondie, me and Luka were texting during Dutil’s class. He /chose/ you, so you’re sticking with us.” It didn’t sound like an invitation, more of a demand. 

“I’m kind of concerned by what that means....”

“Marinette, release your prey.” 

This was a new voice, a female one in particular. It was high, and could have more demanding if the girl hadn’t been so soft spoken. Adrien allowed his eyes to locate who had spoken, and came to the conclusion it was the girl with long blonde hair only a few feet away. Her hair flowed all the way down her back and to her knees. The light blonde of it complimented the black and white of her dress and the gold of her cardigan fairly well. To top it off, was shining, sparkly blue eyes. 

“You’re scaring him. That’s no way to make friends.” The light blonde girl spoke again. 

Marinette scoffed, unwrapping her arm from Adrien. “It’s not prey, Chloe. You know that’s just how I am. Gotta be intimidating or you don’t make a mark. You used to be, then you got all soft.”

Chloe, apparently, stepped closer to them, grabbing Adrien’s hand, thrusting him away from the two.

“I don’t think you understand, Princess. This is Adrien Foucault. Son of Emilie Foucault.”

Chloe let out a gasp. She glanced at Adrien, then back to Marinette and Luka. “That still doesn’t make him your property. Can’t take something for yourself just because you love it. I would know.”

“Yeah, I don’t doubt it, mama.” Marinette laughed, popping a bubble with her gum. “Luka, go ahead and head to class. Save Adrien a seat next to you. See you at lunch, Adrien.” Marinette blew Adrien a kiss, then walked off. Luka fixed his blue and green gaze on Adrien. He moved a hand over his heart, and one finger over his hand. He let out a gentle, ‘shhhh’ before walking off. This caused Adrien to go pink. 

Chloe released Adrien’s hand from her grip. “Marinette’s /not/ as bad as she’s trying to make you believe. But don’t mistake that. She’s a total bitch.”

“Uh.....you were both kind of harsh to each other and uh.....Luka seemed kind of sad....” Adrien trailed off, his gaze to the side.

Chloe nodded. “That’s because he was. I’m sorry. Make it up to him next block or something but if you aren’t careful, those two could be total bad news. But don’t mistake them. They’re totally broken. I don’t know a lot about Luka, he’s like an un-openable safe. But Marinette and I used to be like two peas in a pod. But broken doesn’t take away bitch. Fortunately for you it sounded like you have Erny next period because I know Luka does and I do too.”

“Someone else I met this morning has her next too. Uh...Alya I think.”

At this name, Chloe’s eyes widened. “Don’t sit by her, don’t talk to her. She may seem all harmless and excited but that bitch is heartless. She almost ruined my life with her blog!” Chloe growled, tears threatening to leak simply at the memory she appeared to be recalling. 

“Oh uh......I-I’m not really sure who to believe right now but....I mean Luka kinda seemed to want me to sit near him...”

“I’m sitting next to you then. Silencer doesn’t scare me.” Chloe decided. “Now we’ve wasted enough time. We’ll be on our way, shall we?”

Adrien shifted in his stance slightly. He barley had time to think before Chloe grabbed him arm, pulling him off. It was hardly even ten, and his day had already been wild as hell. And something told him it would only continue down that path. 

///


	2. Nicknames and emoji hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has second period with Luka, Chloe, and Alya. It’s mostly normal, up until Luka puts his number in Adrien’s phone.  
> At lunch, Luka tells Adrien to text him after school, which he feels pretty compelled to do. Luckily, Chloe agrees to come over and help with him with the message after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO LONG CHAPTER it’s nearly 6,000 words. It was my goal to get the first one this long, but it just didn’t reach that lol.

Adrien had simply put his foot through the door, and it already felt like a war zone. Alya’s eyes widened upon seeing Adrien and Chloe enter together. She was sitting in the second row, which was surprising to Adrien considering she seemed more of a back wall type of person. Wait, on second thought, no she didn’t. Luka was sitting in the back corner, as expected. He waved at Adrien.

“Well Adrien? What are you waiting for. Let’s get to our seats.” Chloe said simply.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Adrien when did you meet /her/? I thought we agreed you were sitting with me and I would mentor you.” Alya protested, walking up to the two blondes.

“Well uh....according to Marinette, Luka chose me or something? H-He wants me to sit with him...”

Alya gasped, Adrien still confused. How come everyone knew what that meant but him?

“Dude.....what did you do?!”

“Uh...said my name? I had first period with them..”

“Alya, Chloe, new kid. Please take your seats.” The teacher walked through the door, pushing past the blondes to do it since they were still in the doorway.

Alya reclaimed her seat. She made a ‘Well Adrien?’ Gesture. Adrien glanced at Chloe, then at Luka. Again, his gaze was held captive by Luka’s. Adrien began towards the back, almost feeling compelled by supernatural means. He awkwardly placed himself in the seat next to Luka, Chloe placing herself next to Adrien after he did so.

“H-Hey I Uh.....I’m sorry if I upset you earlier.....” Adrien began sheepishly.

“No sweat sunshine.”

Adrien turned towards Chloe to attempt to keep Luka from noticing the red hot blush that plastered itself onto his face. Adrien heard a gasp come from Alya’s direction. When he turned to look at her, she turned her head away. Chloe laughed.

“I think Marinette is who you’ll have problems with. Anyways, this is calculus. Get prepared to not understand anything.”

///

It was about an hour into the class. The teacher had given Adrien worksheets and an online text book for him to catch up. Currently he was working on sheets from the first lesson of the year. He had been focusing pretty well until he caught notice of Luka doodling on the wall with a sharpie. It appeared to be a simple illustration from what Adrien could see. A broken heart over waves of water with music notes floating around it. It wasn’t amazing artistic skill, but it didn’t have to be. Luka put his wall illustration on hold, turning to Adrien. He placed his hand over Adrien’s phone, was was resting on his desk. Adrien raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“I think he wants your phone number.” Chloe whispers.

“O-Oh sure yeah uh....” Adrien slid his phone from under Luka’s hand, unlocking it. He moved it to the enter contact screen, and handed it to Luka. Adrien attempted to refocus on his assignment, but was distracted by the amount of time Luka was holding his phone. Adrien gulped, then turned back to Luka.

“U-Uh....you got it?”

Luka nodded, handing the phone back to Adrien a few seconds later. The phone had been pressed back to the home screen. It wasn’t that strange, but it still kind of uneased him when he took into consideration how much time Luka has been holding his phone. Adrien pressed the contacts list, scrolling to the L’s. Adrien’s phone hit the floor upon getting there, accompanied by a red face. The phone had landed near Chloe’s feet, so she promptly leaned down and picked it up. She began to hand it back to Adrien, but it was pushed back towards her. She raised an eyebrow, then widened her eyes once they made contact with the screen. Luka had not only entered his number but named the contact, of course. And that wasn’t weird. But was weird however was he tilted his contact ‘Luka’ with a black emoji heart next to it. Both blondes moved their eyes over to Luka, who only waved.

“Luka, Chloe, Adrien? Would you like to tell me what’s so important over my lesson?”

Adrien and Chloe were caught off guard by the voice of the teacher, while Luka remained unfazed.

“Um....A-Adrien was just showing me some of his mom’s brand....Adrien Foucault. Emilie Foucault....” Chloe answered un-honestly with awkwardness. Again, there were gasps from the mention of his last name.

“Luka wasn’t involved....he was just kinda uh...looking at us....” Adrien added sheepishly.

“Hm. I’ll buy it for now. But if it happens again, it’s thirty minutes of detention for all of you.”

Adrien and Chloe nodded. They paid full attention the rest of the class.

///

Adrien and Chloe hasn’t dared to pack up prematurely, unlike the rest of the class.

“What period do you have lunch?” Luka inquired.

Adrien was taken off guard by Luka’s husk of a voice making itself heard once again.

“Uh....third?” This response prompted a laugh from Luka. His laugh was in the same tone of his voice, but was very sweet sounding as well. It was charming, could likely put anyone under a spell.

“No, I mean like what lunch do you have. First, second, third, or fourth.”

Adrien nodded, embarrassment covering his face. “O-Oh...um....I don’t know....? My teacher is Rohan..”

“Second lunch. Me and Maribug too. Different class same lunch. See you there, sunshine.” With his words, Luka trailed away and exited the room.

Adrien covered his face with his hands. “Oh god.....Why......”

Chloe laughed, grabbing Adrien’s arm. She dragged him from the room, and the two settled near a wall. “Here give me your phone, want to enter my number too. But I won’t put a heart next to it.”

“That’s what was getting you two like deer in the headlights.” Alya was now in front of Chloe and Adrien.

Adrien nodded. “Y-Yeah.....Look I’m sorry Alya C-Chloe told me-“

“That I’m a total heartless bitch? Not unexpected of her.” Alya rolled her eyes.

“You think you have a place everywhere and in everything but you don’t! You need to mind your own business Alya!” Chloe snapped.

“L-Look I’m kinda just f-following whoever’s willing to guide me......please don’t fight...”

Both girls growled.

“You’ve still got third period with Nino. Don’t forget it. You seem totally chill. We just want you to have the right friends.” Alya reminded.

“And he will.” Chloe replied simply. “Don’t choose friends because the person wants you to. Choose your own friends. Don’t even allow anyone to pressure you for something like that. You don’t have to be around me either.”

Adrien nodded. “Th-Thanks Chloe...”

“Don’t try to act like you’re all moral and better than me!” Alya stomped her foot.

“I’m not. You’re the only one deciding that.” Adrien sighed.

This was officially the longest day of the his life.

///

Third period was music history. It was a pretty interesting class. Adrien used to play the piano, so he just thought why not when going through the electives list. He sat next to Nino. Currently they had busy work, and were allowed to talk as they did so.

“Nino. Do you Uh...know what’s up between Alya and Chloe?”

The mention of the name ‘Chloe’ caused Nino to make a face. “Alya’s really not bad. She’s super sweet and a supportive friends. But she’s got a temper man. She has the tendency to jump ahead of herself, and it lands her in trouble. Essentially what happened with Chloe.” Nino explained with a sigh.

“Chloe said....it was something with Alya’s blog to ruin her life....?”

“It was more of a threat. But yeah, I agree, Alya was pretty awful to Chloe. It’s best we don’t talk about it. But Alya has changed now. She just doesn’t realize it.”

Adrien nodded. “O-Ok...if you really say so..”

Students pushed themselves up from their desks all over the room.

“Lunch time. C’mon dude. You said Maribug and Luka want you to sit with them?”

Adrien nodded. “Sh-Should I do it?”

“My dude.” Nino rested a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “You don’t have a choice.”

///

Nino has graciously helped Adrien through the lunch line. Apparently students were allowed to leave the building for lunch considering they got a full hour for it. But Adrien wasn’t quite there yet. He preferred to stay nice and safe in the cafeteria. Him and Nino had just finished from the lunch line, and were now both keeping at eye out for the two punks, or at least one of them. They didn’t have to look long, fortunately. Adrien felt a large, strong hand wrap itself around his arm, pulling him. Now not even walking and simply just letting himself be dragged, Adrien glanced up to see the non surprise of the firm grip on him belonged to Luka. Fortunately, Nino had walked after them. Luka released Adrien once at a table in the corner. As Adrien collapsed to the ground, his tray was caught by Luka, and simply placed on the table. Nino pulled him up to stand.

“Oh hello Nino.” Marinette who was already placed at the table greeted. Her tone was unclear to Adrien.

“Hey Maribug. Tried to explain Alya to the dude. I see you’ve claimed him.”

Marinette nodded. “Thank you, Nino. Someone gets it. Alya’s sitting across the room since you probably want to sit next to her, but we’re not chasing you away.”

Nino shrugged. “I don’t want to leave Alya alone. Thanks for the invitation though.” With his words, Nino was off, and Adrien was alone with Maribug and The Silencer.

Adrien awkwardly took a place next to Luka at the table. It was just the three of them, which he was unsure if that was good or bad. “Ssssso Marinette.....uh... what was up with Chloe earlier...? She sat with me and Luka last period...she was really nice and chill.”

“Ugh. Chloe and I were friends when we were kids, she was a total bitch to me in middle school then something happened when she was fourteen that made her go super soft.” Marinette tore a bite from the chicken tender she was holding. “She’s soft, but still bitchy. She gave up her place of power. I mean personally I don’t understand. If I had-“

Marinette was cut off by Luka’s hand slapping over her mouth. She looked up at him, and he shook his head.

“You’re right...I have no right to share such personal information about someone else....Toats sorry bout that. Anyways. Chloe doesn’t respect me. Maybe if she did she would get better treatment from me.” Marinette popped the rest of the chicken finger into her mouth. “I mean honestly better you’re friends with Chloe than Alya. Alya is the real bad news. We used to be friends but she got total obsessive over knowing everything about me so I dropped that bitch like trash. Totally disrespectful.”

It was interesting listening to Marinette explain her stance on both Alya and Chloe. Alya appeared to still hold a good amount of respect for Marinette, while Marinette absolutely despised her. Chloe referred to Marinette as ‘a broken bitch’, while Marinette simply seemed to not understand Chloe.

“Have you considered...I don’t know Uh....talking to Alya?” Adrien suggested.

Marinette put on a fake gag before the words could even fully exit his lips.

“Ew. No way. Also here’s my phone type in your number.”

Adrien wasn’t able to process the request before Marinette’s phone was thrust into his hands. She had her brightness down incredibly low, resulting in the blonde having to squint his eyes to see it more properly. Luckily the screen was already on the enter contact screen, so he didn’t have to maneuver around her dark phone for longer than needed. He typed in his number, then simply labeled the contact ‘Adrien’. Adrien wondered if she would add heart to it later. Shaking his thoughts aside, he handed the phone back to Marinette.

“Thanks hon! We’re ditching last block, got a feeling that’s not your thing though.” Marinette rolled her eyes, slipping her phone back into her small purse.

“Uh n-no it’s uh....not.....L-Luka uh...I heard you got held back...?” Adrien swallowed, really hoping that wouldn’t be an offensive question.

Luka just simply nodded.

“I-I mean ditching class is a sure fire way to keep you here longer....I mean I would at least attend....”

“You trying to teach us a morality lesson or something? Because no thanks teacher’s pet.” Marinette crossed her arms. “We don’t care about flunking out of school or if they hold us back. Only here cause we gotta be and it’s fun to fuck with people.”

“Hm. I’ll go to last period. Chemistry plus.” Luka spoke.

Marinette gasped. “Wait what?!” She exclaimed.

“I kind of like science anyways. Can’t guarantee I’ll pay attention, but I guess sitting in the room is the least I can do.”

“W-Wow That was a-a lot of words you just spoke...” Adrien accidentally noted aloud.

Luka shrugged. “Hm.”

Adrien’s green eyes flew around in desperation, hoping Chloe would magically appear from thin air. Instead, he heard a growl and an incomprehensible mumble come from Marinette. Adrien looked back at her, wondering if it was he who had promoted this. Almost as if seh read his mind, Marinette decided to clear things up.

“It’s not you. Kagami the bull-dyke. She’s over there. Asian like me, gorgeous, dressed in red.”

“Wh-Whoa uh that’s rude y-you shouldn’t say that about people...are you homophobic..?” Adrien gulped.

Marinette shook her head with a quick laugh. “Of course not! Luka and I, we’re both bi. But Kagami is bull-dyke because she’s a bitch.”

Luka only nodded, confirming he agreed with Marinette’s statement of opinion. Adrien finally set his eyes on who they were talking about. She had long, dark silky hair pulled to the side in a ponytail, a beautiful red jeweled clip containing it. She was dressed in a long red spaghetti strapped dress from what Adrien could see. She didn’t look exactly like a typical mean girl. More proper and cold.

“I mean according to you, every one is bitchy....” Adrien mumbled, but not quite enough because Marinette had heard him.

“Well most people are! High school is hell. Go ahead and talk with Chloe but I will stab Kagami if I see her trying to talk to you.”

“What’s the thing with her? Wh-Why do you hate her so much?”

“She knows what she’s wants too well.” Marinette answered.

“She does not appreciate the song in one’s heart.” Luka adds.

“Have you ever _really_ given her a chance? Y-You guys just seem really quick t-to judge..”

“Ugh. No. And I don’t plan on it. Again, don’t lecture me fashion boy.”

“You chose to hang around me, remember.”

“Whatever. I’m gonna go smoke in the basement. Join me before lunch is over Luka, since you won’t be skipping today sadly.” Marinette stood up, walking away from the table.

“Marinette is hurt. Sad and confused.” Luka put a hand over his heart.

“Who is your fourth period?”

“Uh-Uh.....C-Cote...economics.....”

“Ryans. A shame. Message me after school. I’ll wait.”

Yep, definitely a demand. Fuck.

///

Adrien put his phone in his bag, trying to just ignore the eighteen buzzes a second from his mom. He mentioned he was bringing a new friend home, and her mom instinct took over.

Chloe laughed as Adrien told her the explanation to why his phone was buzzing so much. “So your mom...really loves you, huh?”

“Yeah. I mean she’s away from home a decent amount but that’s one of the reasons she took the move. So we could live closer to where the big majority of her work is. There’s still going to be business trips of course, but the Paris headquarters is where she has the most meetings. My mom has always been there for me. Things with my dad were rough...he was pretty terrible to his assistant....no one knows exactly what happened but.....he was left with severe PTSD....” Adrien explained. He noticed the quick glimmer of interest in Chloe’s eyes upon mention of the four letters. It was gone as fast as it came; Adrien decided it wouldn’t be good idea to comment on it. “U-Um Plagg is quite interesting. He likes to tease me, but we’ve got a good connection. Dusuu is kind of stern and quiet, but she’s really sweet. She has this illness thing called Postural orthostatic tachycardia syndrome that causes her to be frequently fatigued, loose energy really quickly, and pass out easily. So she’s mostly doing organizing and sitting around stuff. But she is a great cook, so she does that sometimes.”

“Any house you’ve ever lived in including this one must be huge.” Chloe noted.

Adrien nodded. “Oh yeah. My new room is like a stadium. We have a pool, an exercise room, four different fashion studios for my mom, that’s my even half of it.”

“W-Wow. I-I used to live in a big house, but we d-downsized when P-my mom’s job changed...”

Adrien could have sworn he heard a ‘p’ syllable come before ‘my mom’, but again thought it best not to question it.

///

Chloe was speechless when standing in front of the house gate, and completely breathless once inside. It was charming to Adrien to see the shock his everyday normal lifestyle brought to other people. “Huge.....I-I lived in a big house but it just /pales/ in comparison to this!”

“Adrien!”

A warm grin slipped its way onto Adrien’s face at the sound of his mother’s voice. And it surprisingly stayed in place when he was scooped up into a hug.

“I know Adrien would never bring anyone here without prefacing who his famous mother is, so you know me of course! But who are you?” Emilie released Adrien from the behind hug, stepping forward to hold out a hand to the new blonde girl.

“Um....I-I’m Chloe. It’s nice to meet you.” “You as well Miss Chloe....”

“L-Last names r-really aren’t necessary...”

“If you insist dear...anyways, it’s his first day and he already made a friend! I am so stoked! He interacted with a lot of other people as well. But I’m not sure how they’ll stick. Hopefully well of course! Man I should not have waited this long to get you in school, Adrien.” Emilie frowned, but it went away quickly. “I have some designs to turn in to my team but I should be here in time for dinner. You can stay as long as you’d like, Chloe! Well I mean your parents probably want you home at some point but you know what I mean.” Chloe nodded.

“Oh yeah I-I do. Thank you.”

“No problem. Have a good time!” Emilie waved, and was shortly off and out the door.

“So we have a text to write. Let’s get to my room.”

///

Chloe had less than surprisingly been shocked at the size of his room as well. She was now sitting in a fluffy white lounge like chair that someone had set up while Adrien was gone. “Like what on earth are you even going to put on all these shelves?! How much stuff can you possibly have?!”

“You would be surprised actually. I’ve got a lot of books and childhood toys. Anyways. It’s already been like twenty minutes since school let out and I feel like I shouldn’t wait any longer so let’s start drafting this thing.” Adrien was sitting criss-crossed on his bed, the stuffed cat ‘Chat’ resting in his lap. His phone was in his hands, resting on the message screen. “So I’m tempted to change the heart but like....I’m afraid something bad will happen if he finds out....like my spleen will just turn into a snake or something.” Adrien shrugged. “Here, can I put a heart by your name too? It’ll seem more normal if any of the eight million caretakers in my home see it.”

Chloe nodded with a laugh. “Just make it the yellow one. That’s my favorite color.”

“Will do Bumble Bee.”

“I-Uh....Bumble bee?”

“Sorry Uh....the stripes and the gold..? It kind of just reminds me of a bee...I h-hope you don’t mind I won’t say it ag-“

“Bees are my favorite. Please, I like that nickname. Use it from now on. It’s like you could see into my soul. Luka’s rubbing off on you already.”

Adrien raises an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah sorry forgot to say. Luka is the reader of hearts. It’s like he’s supernatural or something.” Chloe shrugged. “Now. What type of vibe do you want to give? You’re totally a mess around him, it’s obvious you find him attractive.”

Adrien let out a strained cough, his face now red with embarrassment. “Wh-Whaaaaaat? No...!”

“You can’t lie to me, Adrien. You get all blushy when he calls you nicknames and totally lost it over the heart. Personally I think Maribug is pretty good looking. But you tell anyone /especially/ her that, I’ll rip out your larynx. Got it?”

Adrien gulped, nodding. “I-I..-”

“Now I’m not saying you’re crushing on him or anything. Just that you think he’s attractive. A lot of people do, not a strange thing. So back to what kind of vibe you want to give.”

“J-Just something normal...I don’t text other teenagers a lot so...I’m not experienced in the topic. Like would a simple ‘hey’ be good? Or maybe ‘hello’. Fuck, no that sounds too formal. Maybe a ‘Hey Luka’. With or without an explanation point. Eh no trash it I sound desperate using his name.” Adrien rambled.

“Maybe you could just say, ‘Hi’. That’s simple.”

”Yeah I guess it is....wait he doesn’t have my number I need to specify it’s me messaging. Oh great, another layer to this whole thing.” Adrien fell back onto his bed, letting out a groan.

Chloe hopped off the chair, moving to position herself next to Adrien on the bed. “Possibly you could just do something like..’hey Luka, it’s Adrien’ or something.” Chloe suggested. “A nice and simple starter.”

“But that’s using his name and using his name sounds desperate.”

“Well not when you put yours next to it. More of a just checking to make sure you have the right numbet sort of thing.” Chloe tilted her head, grabbing the plush cat from Adrien’s lap. “This is cute. Where’d you get it?”

Though still laying flat on the bed, Adrien jumped. “O-Oh uh...I was just a kid I d-don’t really remember where I got it....” Adrien fibbed awkwardly.

“Oh. Well it’s totally adorable. What’s its name?”

“Uh...name?” “I have approximately a million stuffed animals and every single one has a name. Don’t lie. I know it has a name.”

“Uh....Chat... kinda simple I know but again....I was a kid when I got it so I was a kid when I named it...”

“That’s even more adorable. Now back to Luka. Said you didn’t want to make him wait according to what he told you. So get those fingers typing.”

Adrien sat up, nodding reluctantly. He gulped, typing in the message Chloe had suggested. As soon as his finger pressed the send button, the phone was tossed to Chloe. “Oh god I’m too scared what if he hates me what if it’s weird what if he gets mad I didn’t message sooner?! What if he steals my voice!?” The panicked blonde grabbed Chloe’s shoulders, shaking her frantically. The female blonde only rolled her eyes playfully in response, handing the phone back to Adrien.

“Just relax. Now I can’t stay forever, only another hour or so. So let’s hope you get a grip on this by then.”

“What?! Why! You can’t leave me Chloe I need support through this!” Adrien snapped in a panic, his eye twitching.

“O-Oh I just Uh....homework and uh family stuff....! Sorry that sounded suspicious. Family stuff and homework.” Chloe answered, clearing her throat.

“Alright I guess....AH!” Adrien shrieked, dropping the phone when it buzzed. He picked it up, facing the screen towards Chloe.

“It says ‘Hey, Adrien. Glad you messaged me. How are you?’ Wow perfect grammar. Not what I expected.” Chloe read. She handed the phone back to Adrien, who nearly dropped it again.

“Oh god, what do I say back?!”

“You say how you’re doing. Duh.”

“I can’t do that! Not the truth anyways! ‘Hey Luka! I’m panicking because I have no fucking idea what to say to you and I’m afraid you’re going to steal my voice! You know that rumor that’s not true!?’” Adrien mimicked. “H-Here uh I’ll just uh...’Pretty good, still settling here’.” Adrien read as he typed. He sent the message, not throwing the phone this time. “Oh god that was terrible.” The blonde threw back his head, his a little past neck-length golden curls swinging back. When the phone binged again, he held it up to his face to read the message.

‘Yeah, I get that. Sorry about Mari earlier, she’s good now. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow, learn more about you.’

Adrien blushed, not quite sure why that was the effect the message had on him. Silently, he showed the message to Chloe.

“Oh wow. He really is interested in you. I mean he’s chose you, so.” Chloe shrugged.

There were so words again. _‘He chose you.’_ They had been said over and over again, most reactions of shock. But he still didn’t know what it meant. “Chloe....uh.....may I ask you uh...what that means?”

“The chosen thing? Honestly it’s pretty self explanatory. I don’t feel like getting into it.”

“Well I feel like I should know! Apparently it’s shocking to most people....Oh shit I haven’t replied yet!” Adrien panicked, pulling the phone back to his face. “Oh god what am I supposed to say to that?!”

“Just say you too or something.” Chloe shrugged.

“You too?! Are you insane? That’s way too desperate. Um how about uh.... ‘Yeah! Uh I’m not that interesting but sure’.” Adrien read as he typed. “I mean that’s still bad but it’s not the worst.” He sighed.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a repeated buzzing from her phone. “It’s ...my mom.” Chloe announced as she pressed on the screen and moved the phone to her ear. “Hey. I was gonna come home soon, about thirty minutes.” Chloe paused to let the person on the other end speak.

Adrien couldn’t tell what they were saying, only that they were speaking.

“Yes I know...Look I’m just-“

Another pause was the garbled speech coming from the other side of the phone.

“What?! No. Noooooooo. I wouldn’t even say my last name! Not in a hundred years.”

“What’s up?” Adrien popped in.

Chloe didn’t reply, only more garbled speech from the phone.

“You’ve never done that before! Why now?!”

Another short pause. “Well yeah I know but.....it just doesn’t matter okay? I’m fine. Almost an adult! For Pete’s sake I’m- wait sorry Adrien’s here not gonna finish that one.” Chloe rolled her eyes at the words the other person spoke. “Whatever, Fine. Adrien she says hi. Now, I’ll be home soon I promise but I’m fine, I promise. I know what I’m doing, I swear. Don’t dare try to treat me like a child.”

Short pause.

“Yes yes I know ‘it’s not you it’s the other people’ yeah whatever okay? Can I enjoy the rest of my time with my friend?” Pause again. “Thank you. No, no I get it I really do. Okay bye thank youuuu!” With an eye roll and a sigh, Chloe hang up the phone. “Just ignore that completely. I’ve had troubles in the past with friends so...she likes to make sure everything goes alright with new friends, especially any friends that I hang out with outside of school. It’s all good. You know how parents are.”

Adrien nodded. It sort of felt like something was missing from her story, but again. He didn’t want to mess with it. He glanced down at his phone, reading the message the buzz indicated.

‘You’re very interesting, sunshine.’

He was red, again. Not surprising. Chloe grabbed the phone on her once she saw the color it made Adrien turn, and laughed once she read it.

“You’re such a mess. But these are the mystery bad kids. But you’re nervous for a different reason. That’s why I’m teasing you, and why I won’t stop teasing you.”

Adrien groaned. Yep. Longest day of his life.

///

 

_“It’s okay Chloe, we promise you’ll be safe here. And you’ll make plenty of friends.” The new dark skinned woman explained gently. The ten year old blonde was frightened out of her mind. She in a completely new environment now._

_“I was fine before though.....”_

_“Aw sweetie.....You weren’t. That’s just what you were manipulated into believing. That’s a big word, I know. But what I mean is your parents were telling you that you were fine, and their treatment of you was normal. But it wasn’t.”_

_“Are....they going to be okay?”_

_“Of course. The law will do what’s necessary to help them with their problems. Now let’s go meet some of your foster sisters.”_

_//_

_There was a lot of chatter, most of it loud. Some of the girls appeared older than her, some of them younger. Chloe was resting against the back wall of the large living room. Toys littered the floors, crayon and pencil drawings plastered on the walls. Placed next to the confused and scared blonde girl was a plush ladybug. It appeared to be crocheted. Chloe picked up the plush, squeezing it in her hands. Its two bright blue plastic eyes stared up at her._

_“Hey, you’re both blue eyed! And I am too! Triplets!”_

_Startled by the sudden entrance of the new child female voice, Chloe dropped the plush, falling back against the wall. She turned her head. The owner of the voice was a short Asian-Parisian girl who carried shoulder length black hair tied back into pigtails by red ribbons, and bluebell eyes. Her smile was wide and open, showcasing the gap between her front row of teeth perfectly._

_“That’s Miracle. I was looking for her! She’s my plush ladybug. Miss Pollen made her for me.” The unfamiliar Raven continued._

_Chloe only looked up at her with blinking eyes._

_“You’re a little shy, I get it. What’s your name? I’m Marinette. But they call me Maribug here.”_

_Chloe giggled at the name. “Why?” Her quiet voice asked with amusement._

_“Cause I ate a dead ladybug off a windowsill in second grade. I don’t know how I’ll ever make it up to Miracle! But considering she still hangs with me, I think she’s forgiven me. What do you think?”_

_“Um...I-It seems so.” Chloe smiled. “I-I’m Chloe... How long have you been here....?”_

_“Uhhhhhh...” Marinette tilted her head slightly towards the ceiling, placing her pointer finger on her chin. “.....I thinkkkkk....two years?”_

_Chloe gasped. “That’s a long time.....”_

_“Penny is seventeen. She’s been here since she was ten. But don’t worry, not everyone sticks that long here! I’m ten. I know I’ll find a great new family!” Marinette pumped her fist into the air._

_“S-Seven years.....? That’s so long.....Why did you have to leave your family?”_

_“Oh, well my dad-“_

_“Hey girls, time to eat.” The dark skinned lady from earlier was now in front of the two chatting ten year olds. “I see you’ve taken a liking to Miracle, Chloe. Would you like me to crochet you your own? But maybe not a ladybug. I don’t see that for you. I think someone like you....you’re more like a queen. Queen Bee. I’ll make yours a Bee. How about that?”_

_“O-Oh you don’t have to...-“_

_“Dear, It’s important to me that every one of my foster girls get a personalized item soon after they come here. Everyone is royalty, everyone is special. It’s important to attach a good memory here near the beginning of your stay. It helps keep your mind be healthy in the long run. Now. I made chicken nuggets and salad tonight with macaroons for desert on their way.”_

_//_

_The raven and the new blonde were placed next to each other at one of the several tables that were placed in the large dining room. Most were pull out tables just pressed together to form a larger table. The home held around thirteen girls, Chloe making a fourteenth._

_“I’m so excited it’s macaroon night! Me and my parents used to make them together!” Marinette cheered. “I miss when we were all happy. Macaroons help me hold onto the memory. What helps you keep onto good memories with you family?”_

_This was a hard question. Chloe thought back to the previous ten years of her life, and the very seldom moments of true happiness she felt. Most of it was being built up to feel she was absolute queen and spoiled to death in all the wrong ways by her dad, and neglected and abused by her mom before she straight up abandoned the family. But there was one thing. “I-In my things I h-have a stuffed animal...a bear.... his name is Mr.Cuddly. My mom gave him to me when I was four...”_

_“You should show him to me later! The top bunk of my bed is empty, want to be my bunk partner?”_

_Chloe nodded with a shy smile. “Yes.”_

_The clatter of a plate against the table was heard, and a plate with two macaroons was suddenly in front of them._

_“Two to a plate everyone, you should know which one is yours.” Ms.Pollen smiled kindly, taking a seat at the head of the table that Marinette and Chloe were at. On the small pearl hued chinaware plate was two macaroons;one red with black spots, and one gold with black stripes. Both girls smiled, each taking the macaroon they knew was intended for them._

_“I’m Ladybug, and you’re the Bumble Bee!” Marinette cheered with an open-mouthed close-toothed smile following the words._ _“Can I call you that? Bumble Bee? You can call me Ladybug! Or Maribug of course.”_

_Chloe nodded with a smile. “I like that nickname.”_

_Ms.Pollen watched as both girls enjoyed their treat while chatting, a gentle smile planted onto her face. Things were going to work out with them. She could feel it._

///

It was now the next morning, and Adrien was once again sitting against the wall of the corridor during the study hall hour before school had started. “You said no smoking _during_ school. In case you’ve forgotten the schedule, school hasn’t started yet.”

Adrien heard Marinette’s voice retort. It wasn’t long before his eyes located her a good sixteen or so feet away. She was holding a lit cigarette, an unimpressed teacher standing a few feet across from her.

“Don’t get smart with me Dupain-Cheng. You know what that rule means. No smoking on or around campus at all times. Especially during school hours.” The tired male teacher responded.

“Well they should clear that up more. Here. Help me put it out.” Marinette grabbed the teacher’s arm, pressing the lit part against the bare skin of his arm. This of course caused him to growl in pain while spitting curses. In return, he grabbed her arm.

“Principal’s office. Now.” With that, the teacher was off to the aforementioned location, Marinette being dragged along. With his eyes still on the location Marinette and the pissed off teacher had just been, Adrien jumped upon hearing a deep, husky sigh next to him. He turned his head to see of course, Luka next to him.

“I’m more relaxed in my mischievous deeds. Marinette enjoys taking out her anger on people.” Luka explained. “She definitely will be getting detention if not in school suspension. I hope it’s just the former.”

“Y-Yeah...me too....I don’t get how someone just...can not care about their behavior and actions like that....” Adrien stammered, not yet making eye contact with Luka due to his fear of being unable to break it if he did.

“I mainly don’t care about my actions and behaviors. But in a different way. I like to vandalize school property. Spreading out my broken soul to remind everyone the type of place this is. I’ve gotten some pretty heavy detention sentences due to it before.”

“W-Wow....what type of things do you do?” “Would you like to see?”

“Uh....what?” “Would you like to see.” Luka repeated. After he spoke, he pushed himself to stand, holding out a hand to Adrien.

“They don’t dare take it down. Perfect for moments like this.” No hiding it now. Adrien was _bright_ pink. Like... _ **bright**_ pink. Ever so gently, he placed his hand in Luka’s, accompanying the action by a shaky nod.

“Perfect. Let’s go sunshine.”

 

 

From a distance, Alya’s hazel eyes watched the action. “I shouldn’t find a problem with this Nino but.....It just feels off to me.” She shook her head.

Nino started his response with a sigh. “Luka is a better influence than Marinette is at least.”

“I know but....we don’t know what type of person Adrien is.... how he’ll respond and take in all this....Luka could completely change him!”

“Well let’s hope it’s for the better.”

“Incredibly unlikely, Nino.”

“But not impossible.”

///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a bit more development on Chloe and Marinette this chapter. There will be a few more of those flashbacks. Not gonna lie, it was my favorite scene to write. Also made me question changing the ship tags...
> 
> Fun facts:  
> -Meant to mention this chapter one since it’s mention there too, but the eating a dead ladybug as a kid is something my best friend did. I wanted there to be a reason they called her Maribug, and it fits just perfectly with the ladybug theme and all, Don’t you think?
> 
> -Postural orthostatic tachycardia syndrome (POTS) is something I have actually. So I know about it pretty well lol. Thought it was appropriate to give Dusuu a sickness thing due to the peacock miraculous being damaged and such. I didn’t want to get too caught up in something I didn’t know, so I decided to stick with something I did. And it also happened to be perfect here so yay!


	3. Leave the honey out princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka shows Adrien some of his artwork around to school after the two watch Marinette get dragged into the principal’s office. At lunch they see Tikki waiting by the office door for her, which causes Chloe to go silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a great summary lol, rip. A lot of small things go on in this chapter, but they’re building up.

 

 

The back wall of the locker room on the third floor. That was a rather specific location. The wall was brick, so it made sense electric blue and white paint had been used to contrast from the deep maroon of said brick. What the white and electric blue streaks made up was rather beautiful. A giant blue snake cut up into pieces, each piece bleeding white music notes. It felt rather expressive; it was no random doodle. 

 

“Music is my first love. But I gotta say, taking art one twice really helped me with a new hobby.” Luka commented.

 

“I-It...that’s really good.....what does it represent?” Adrien turned to look at Luka, automatically being filled with regret as soon as he did so. Fuck. Not getting out of this eye lock.

 

Luka’s blue eye shimmered like an ocean on a sunny day, the contrast in blues hitting each other like the sunlight hit the waves like a beautiful ocean. His green eye resembled a field of grass covered lightly in morning dew. Simply gorgeous. Oh god. God damnit Adrien, break the silence break the silence!

 

“Would you like to see more?” Luka offered gently. Adrien only nodded in response, eyes still observing the details of Luka’s.

 

///

 

The next location was slightly less specific. The outside wall on the east side of the building. This one was a black heart outlined in white being torn apart by the tip of a pencil. As Adrien observed it, Luka chuckled. “The teachers don’t favor this one. Cause of the symbolism.”

 

Adrien laughed. Oh shit, did he do that out loud?

 

“We don’t have time for all of them. I’ve got all sorts of small ones littered all over the building as well as big ones. But we’ve got some time. Care to join me once again?”

 

Adrien nodded, afraid that speaking any words would ruin the moment. Adrien now saw why they called him Silencer.

 

///

 

Great. Chloe _and_ Marinette in English first period. 

 

“I’m almost positive he doesn’t want to sit by you, Marinette.” Chloe argued, her arms crossed to match the sassy stance of her thin body.

 

“That’s not your choice to make Chloe.” Marinette turned to the very nervous Adrien. “C’mon Adrien! You know I’m way cooler. Here. You’re sitting with me, no argument.” Marinette’s hand was now wrapped around Adrien’s arm. She started towards the back, but was slightly jolted towards him when he didn’t move. “That was a command, sweetheart.”

 

“Um....sorry Princess, I think I’m gonna choose my own seat.”

 

Both Marinette and Adrien were shocked by the words he spoke. “Princess?” Marinette questioned, a hand retracting sassily to her hip. 

 

“I-I uh....I’m not really sure where that came f-from...” The blonde stammered nervously, afraid he would end up a pretzel on the ground any second now. To his shock and Chloe’s disgust, Marinette placed a hand under Adrien’s chin, tapping her long fake nails against his skin. “No, It’s okay. I like it.” The punk raven winked, taking her time to remove her hand. With a twist of her heel, she maneuvered to her seat in the back.

 

“We’re sitting in the front.” Chloe decided. Adrien was still speechless from the action of the troublemaking female.

 

///

 

Adrien and Chloe booked it from the classroom, not daring to give Marinette even a quarter of a second to attempt their attention. They decided they would settle away from the recently exited classroom this time, but unfortunately only made it to the the top of the stairs before Marinette had gotten a close enough distance to get a word to them.

 

“Hey blondie babes! Leavin’ without me?”

 

Both blondes blushed at the comment. Chloe’s quickly disappeared, almost as if she had torn it off her face with her frown that came as soon as Marinette’s words did.

 

“Yes, actually. I thought that’d be okay with you. Since you like doing it yourself so much.” Chloe shot. That sounded like it belonged to a certain situation.

 

Marinette rolled her eyes with a scoff to begin her response to the remark. “Yours was a choice sweetheart. You know I kinda like that you’re being rude to me again. Maybe I’ll learn to actually respect you if you keep it up.”

 

“I’m trying to avoid you Dupain-Cheng! I’m so not in the mood for you and your lame-ass tricks.” Chloe growled, her hands now curled into fists.

 

“Then stop hanging with _my_ new crew member.”

 

“He chose to hang with me! You forced him.”

 

“Well-Well Uh Chloe you kinda st-stole me from Marinette...I just chose to continue hanging with you I guess?” Adrien shrugged, his nervous smile so high it could push his eyes to his forehead.

 

Chloe shot Adrien a quick glance of fire, then focused it back to Marinette. 

 

“Ha!” Marinette laughed. 

 

“Maribug, don’t be so rude, darling.” 

 

Luka. Thank god. Adrien sighed with relief internally. 

 

Joining the blush club, Marinette’s face turned pink at Luka’s nickname. 

 

Chloe giggled. “He does that to Adrien too.” Chloe continued to laugh, but was shortly cut off when she was shoved to the ground by a completely unamused Adrien. 

 

Marinette released a short cackle, holding out a hand to Chloe.

 

In response, Chloe rolled her eyes. “What, you got a trick or something?”

 

“No. I’ll really help you up. Then I’ll continue fighting with you.” 

 

Chloe repeated the action of rolling her eyes, and took Marinette’s hand. Upon focusing her blue stare on the raven’s bracelet covered arm, she gasped when she observed a certain one. Marinette pulled the blonde to stand with no tricks, but had a raised eyebrow. 

 

“What?” Marinette questioned, a confused snap in her tone. 

 

Chloe quickly shook out her head. “Sorry, nothing. Guess I’m just shocked that you really did help me.” The blonde fibbed. Marinette just shrugged in reply. 

 

Chloe shook her head out again, then grabbed Adrien’s arm. “Come on, Adrien. Marinette, don’t you have in school suspension to make it to? Heard you chatting to the English teacher about it earlier.”

 

“Technically I don’t have to be there still second period starts so mehl.” Marinette stuck out her tongue. “Too bad I’ll miss you at lunch today, Adrien. But there’s always tomorrow and who knows! Maybe after school today.” Marinette once again winked.

 

Before Adrien could reply, Chloe was dragging him down the stairs. 

 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that gasp when she helped you up Bumble Bee. And I don’t believe your explanation. What was that about?”

 

Chloe shook her head. “Don’t have to believe me but it was true. Nothing more to it. Now come on, our second period is all the way across the school.”

 

Adrien sighed. He didn’t believe that for a second. Marinette did say the two used to be friends. Could she had seen something that reminded her of that? Adrien didn’t know. But he did want to find out.

 

///

 

Second period today was another elective, nutrition and wellness. Aka, a class where you learn how to cook. Adrien’s mom signed him up for that one on her own with no questions asked. Today they were to make something simple, an apple tart. Upon seeing her work, Adrien was left questioning why she was in the course. She finished hers and had it in the oven before anyone else, and it was absolutely flawless.

 

“Jesus Chloe I mean why did you sign up for this class if you already know how to cook?”

 

“Simple explanation. Easy A.”

 

“That does make a lot of sense....How’d you learn how to cook and bake so well anyways?” Adrien inquired.

 

Chloe’s answer didn’t come right away. Her eyes looked off to the side, but really were watching memories of the past. Her blue stare snapped back to reality, and she took a deep breath. “M-My mom taught me.....it always made me happy so....she showed me how. I do it pretty regularly now.”

 

“That’s really cool. I’ve just always had meals made for me by Nooroo or Dusuu. Sometimes Plagg, but the only thing he can make is cheese casserole.”

 

Chloe snickered. “Does he like cheese?”

 

“Very much so. Nooroo always makes him special cheese snacks. Way too generous if you ask me.” Adrien laughed. His eyes wandered around the room almost unconsciously, but stopped when they spotted a familiar face. Adrien leaned in close to Chloe. “Kagami’s in here. Marinette hates her apparently.” He whispered.

 

Chloe nodded. “Oh yeah. She was a total bitch to Luka one time. Pretty much the only person that doesn’t treat him like a supernatural creature.”

 

“That’s why they don’t like her? Because she treats them like normal people?”

 

Chloe nodded in confirmation. “Yes. Kagami is Queen Quiet Lesbian.”

 

“Marinette calls her Bull-Dyke...”

 

In response to this, Chloe scoffed. “Of course she would. Makes too much sense for her.”

 

“Hey Chloe.....Marinette said you two used to be friends....but you hate each other now. What happened? She said you were a total bitch to her in middle school...”

 

“Ugh. She’s lying. The one that was a bitch was her. I don’t feel like getting into it. But we were friends once upon a time, yes.”

 

“With how badly you’re fighting....I wish you would...”

 

“Well I said no, so. Get over it.”

 

Adrien opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it. He tried. 

 

A hand was suddenly on Adrien’s shoulder. He turned his head to find it belonged to Kagami.

 

“Can....I help you?” 

 

“I heard Marinette tried to give her take on me to you. Chloe yours is a lot closer but I wouldn’t say it’s exactly correct. Marinette is a hypocritical liar. Don’t believe a word she says.”

 

“Uh.....what about Luka?”

 

It took her a second to answer that one. “He needs help. That’s what I’ll say. How have things been at home for you, Chloe?”

 

It seemed like a genuine question, but apparently had some hint of malice in it due to Chloe’s expression after she asked it. “Everything’s fine, Thanks.” Chloe answered flatly.

 

“I can tell you think I’m trying to be snarky. But I’m not that type of person. I’m genuinely asking. I know they’re not always easy for you. Or are you upset because Adrien here hasn’t been enlightened of a single detail of your life?”

 

“The latter. It’s none of your business. Now go and finish your tart. We don’t all finish right away like me.” The blonde snapped. Kagami only sighed before walking back to her seat.

 

“Y-You don’t have t-“

 

“Good because I wasn’t going to.”

 

Adrien sighed once more. This all was going so fast. For everyone apparently.

 

///

 

Third period today he had Kagami again. And just Kagami. Not Chloe. Not Alya. Not Nino. Not even Marinette or Luka. Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck. Kagami sat at the front, so Adrien sat at the back. There were two girls against the back wall. On with half her head shaved, but carried long purple and black hair rather than that dressed in the same colors of her hair, and one with a blonde pixie cut dressed in pink. As soon as he made his place against the wall, both eyes of the girls locked on him. He gulped.

 

“You’re Adrien Foucault!” The blonde girl squeaked out happily. 

 

Adrien nodded wordlessly in confirmation. 

 

“Luka told Juleka about you!” She continued.

 

The black and purple schemed girl waved up her hand, likely to indicate that she was the Juleka the blonde had just mentioned. 

 

That’s how they knew him? Not that his mom was famous? I mean if they knew Luka according to what he know about Luka and his opinion on Emilie Foucault, they probably also knew him that way. 

 

“He.....he talked about me?” Nice going Adrien. Not a ‘oh hey who are you guys?’ Not a ‘you know him? What’s your names?’ Not a ‘Ah, how do you know him?’ Granted, all of those but the first one sounded weird as hell, but any of those would have been better than the words that actually crossed his lips.

 

The dark colored schemed Juleka nodded. “He’s my brother. Rose is my girlfriend.”

 

Adrien didn’t even have to ask to know the blonde pixie cut in pink was Rose. She was pretty much exactly what you would envision someone with the name ‘Rose’ to look like. 

 

“A-Ah....” Really Adrien?! What the fuck was that?

 

The oxymoron of human beings both laughed. 

 

“Yeah, Luka does that to to people.” Juleka’s deep and quiet voice chuckled again. “You don’t have to embarrassed. That’s what first happens when he chooses you.”

 

Again. There it was _again._ Maybe Luka’s sister would actually answer the question. 

 

“May uh.....may I ask you what that means.....? Chose? I’ve heard it everywhere...”

 

Juleka pointed to the front of the classroom as she turned her head in that direction, and Rose did the same. 

 

Adrien groaned. Of course not. Why did he expect otherwise?

 

///

 

Adrien started to head from the classroom to lunch on his own, but was once again stopped, this time by Rose. “You should sit with us! We don’t bite! We promise.”

 

Adrien shrugged, nodding. What harm could it really do?

 

///

 

To his relief, Chloe invited herself to sit at the table with Adrien and the two blondes. They seemed to like her based from their body language and friendly gestures of welcome, which was good. 

 

“So you landed a class with Luka’s sister and her girlfriend. Nice.” Chloe laughed. 

 

Adrien nodded. “Yeah uh....I guess so....”

 

“So Adrien. I heard you got Luka’s number and messaged him yesterday. It was only your first day too.” Juleka began. “He should be a good friend for you.”

 

“Y-Yeah.....There’s a lot of people eager to be my friend......I mean he captured my gaze pretty much the moment he looked at me for the first time...”

 

“Oh wow!” Rose cheered. “It’s neat that you have so many new friends! That’s good as a new kid, right?”

 

Adrien nodded hesitantly. “Yeah, I guess so. But it causes arguments....especially when most of the people that want to be your friend hate each other’s guts....”

 

“Alya wants to be his friend.” Chloe explained. “You already know Marinette.”

 

The girlfriends each made a face. “Oooo....that’s not good considering you and Marinette both hate her and she hates you.....” Rose frowned.

 

Chloe nodded. “Yep.”

 

“Alya isn’t a bad girl. She just has no idea what type of song she’s trying to sing.”

 

Like magic, Luka was next to Juleka at the table. His sudden appearance caused Adrien to jump. “Ah! H-Hey Luka....when did you get here?”

 

“Just now. Clearly.” His words were followed by a sweet and husky laugh, which resulted in Adrien’s words getting caught in his throat.

 

“And that my sunshine, is why they call me Silencer.”

 

Stop it. Stop it. Stop it Adrien fucking stop it! 

 

Chloe gave the flustered blonde a slap on the back, accompanied by a laugh. “Oh man. You are hilarious Adrien.”

 

Juleka nodded in agreement. “Definitely so.” 

 

In her laughing fit, Chloe had accidentally used her elbow to push her phone onto the floor behind her. She turned around to grab it, making the mistake of looking up instead of turning straight back. To indicate her shock at the sight she had seen, she gasped, eyes now locked in that direction.

 

“You okay Bumble Bee?” Adrien raised an eyebrow in concern. 

 

Luka’s eyebrows slightly rose at the nickname. Before he had time to really process it, he noticed what Chloe had. “Tikki Arle. Marinette’s legal guardian.”

 

“Legal guardian?” Adrien questioned. 

 

“She must have acted up even more in ISS to warrant calling Tikki here.” Juleka commented.

 

The cafeteria was placed right near the entrance of the disciplinary office, so the door and walls around it could be seen if you sat at the right place. Standing against the wall next to the door was a tall, medium skinned woman. She had bright red clearly dyed fluffed out hair cut short into a long pixie. She had on ankle cut black heel boots, black leggings, and a red short sleeved blouse with a black collar topped off by black hoop earrings and indigo blue eyes. She looked very professional—not the type of parent you would expect of a kid like Marinette.

 

The woman, Tikki, had noticed the five of them staring at her, and waved with a warm smile to acknowledge them. Automatically after she did, the door to the office opened, and she entered it.

 

“Why did seeing her have that affect on you, Chloe? Because she’s Marinette’s parent?” Adrien asked. 

 

Chloe nodded. 

 

“Marinette was in the foster care system. It’s not my place to sing the sad song of her parents. But Tikki Arle legally brought Mari into her home when the former was thirteen.” Luka explained.

 

Chloe’s eyes were flat and cold during the entire explanation Luka gave. What did Chloe know? How was she involved with this?

 

///

 

“Maribug....” Tikki’s voice was gentle, but held disappointment in it. “You know the school rules. And to treat a teacher that way? And then break school property once in ISS? Marinette....I thought we had moved passed this....”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I’m tired of being told what to do.”

 

“You wouldn’t have so many instructions if you followed the ones given.” Tikki explained. 

 

“That desk was cramping the room up!” The raven teen retorted. “That drab room looks way better without it.” 

 

“Mrs.Chi doesn’t agree.” The school officer in the room piped in.

 

“What are we going to do about this behavior, Mari?” Tikki questioned.

 

“I dunno.” Marinette shrugged. “Maybe the school should let me smoke and we wouldn’t have any issues.”

 

“I don’t even know where you get those cigarettes because I know sure as hell that I don’t let you smoke. Maybe I could try grounding you? Would that work?”

 

“You know I’ll just sneak out. Kinda pointless.”

 

“We could always pay Noelle Pollen a visit. I know you always listened to her.”

 

This seemed to get to the troubled raven. Her eyes widened. In fear? Shock? Anger? It was unknown. But this did something. “O-Okay grounded for a week that sounds good to me! And I’ll give you all my cigarettes heck we could watch them burn in the fireplace together! Heh heh...”

 

Tikki hated pulling the Pollen card. That’s why she did it as seldomly as possible. Marinette knew Tikki was serious, which she was. Because the first time she had pulled it and Marinette thought she was bluffing, she showed that she wasn’t.

 

“Ms.Arle, would you like to take Miss Marinette home for the rest of the day? I trust it should be close in equivalence to in school suspension.”

 

“Don’t worry Mrs.Ames. It will.”

 

///

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Marinette roared, stomping her heel hard against the floor. “That is so unfair! I won’t sneak out I agreed! No Pollen has to be involved.”

 

Tikki was holding a cook book in her hands. “Chloe has been busy with school and as of yesterday her new friend. Pollen needs some help making Macaroon’s for Libby’s birthday. I told her you’d be glad to help. You know, since they were always your favorite. You won’t have to see her or go over there. Chloe will come and pick them up. I just want your help making them.”

 

“That’s just as bad. Actually no it’s not. It’s worse!”

 

“You see Chloe all the time at school. I know you dislike each other but you survive everyday at school with her. You might not even see her. But she’s coming tomorrow, so chop chop on today.” Tikki turned to the counter, setting down the book. “She wants them all unicorn themed. They’re gonna be confetti birthday cake themed.”

 

Marinette lightly banged her head into the wall next to her. “Ugh.........”

 

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

 

Marinette only grumbled in reply, sulkily stomping into the kitchen. 

 

///

 

Fourth period Adrien hasn’t with anyone he knew or recognized in the least. At the most, there were people he had seen walking around. He sat in the middle next to a girl with light brown skin and long brown hair, which she wore in multiple ponytails. One large in the back, and two in the front. Adrien found it strange that though she didn’t speak a word, she often used other means of communicating with the teacher and participating in the discussion. Upon noticing Adrien’s confused expression towards the circumstance, a rugged girl with spiky pink hair explained that she was mute. The class was a writing plus course. It was advanced, so not many were in it. Adrien had several requirements passed from his advanced home schooling, so he made it in. The class held about eight people from what Adrien saw. They had acquired about fifteen minutes of free time at the end. That was a neat concept.

 

Luka had sent Adrien a message. In particular, a picture of new wall art he had done on the side of the back wall in his current classroom. It was of a bleeding bumble bee, the white walls doing a good job of show casing the yellow and red markers used. 

 

‘Chloe Bee, hm?’ Adrien messaged back.

 

Luka’s reply was a thumbs up emoji.

 

Adrien was tapped on the shoulder. He quickly turned his head to see it was unsurprisingly the mute girl. She waved, a wide smile on her face. 

 

Adrien awkwardly waved back.

 

“Her name is Lila.” The pink haired girl explained. “I’m Alix. And you’re Adrien Foucault.”

 

Adrien nodded. “Y-Yeah...”

 

“Lila loves Emilie Foucault. Really helped her find herself. She’s not made of dough,but my dad owns the Louvre art exhibit so we are, so we’ve gotten her some pieces from Emilie before.”

 

“Th-That’s sweet of you.” Adrien nodded.

 

“Don’t worry, we know you’re being pulled by everyone for friends, we won’t add on. You just looked a bit lonely. So harm in having friends in certain classes, right?”

 

Adrien nodded again. “S-Sure, Yeah. That’s fine. You guys seem real sweet.”

 

Lila began to hand sign something to Alix. So both of them knew sign language. Adrien used to know it, but it had been awhile, so he couldn’t exactly pick up what was being said.

 

“Incase you can’t read sign, she said she used to be really nasty and mean and would lie all the time to make her life sound better than it was. It went to the point where once her lies were figured out, people thought she was even lying about being mute, and got violent to try and prove it. Lila almost died in the hospital. That’s when she got proper counseling and changed her ways. She didn’t sign all of that but that’s the story.”

 

“Wow.” Adrien replied. He noticed Lila had a scar going from under her chin down to her chest. “I’m glad you’re okay...a-and didn’t die.”

 

Lila nodded. 

 

 

Adrien ended up chatting with the two for the rest of the class. It was nice to take a break from all the drama he had been roped into to. Did this mean something super dramatic would happen to make up for it? Adrien wasn’t looking forward to finding out.

 

///

 

The rest of school week was mostly average, as far as Adrien’s new average went anyways. Marinette came in on Wednesday morning with what he considered the worst mood a human could possibly be in. He expected with her anger for her to lash out and pull some sort of stunt, but instead she only sat in the back of the classroom with crossed arms and a death so strong when a girl in the front passed out, Adrien felt like it was her doing. 

Second period was mainly Adrien and Chloe texting about Luka. Third period Adrien ate lunch with Marinette and Luka again. Marinette mostly rambled on about how she hated school and how it was the worst possible thing to ever be invented.

 

Thursday was another generally normal day besides that Marinette hadn’t showed up that day. Luka didn’t know what it was about. Chloe hardly let the two have a word about it, which only led Adrien to believe that Chloe knew what the deal was with it. He worked on a project with Lila and Alix fourth period, and it was the most relaxed he had felt all week as of that point. 

 

Marinette had returned by Friday. She threw paper airplanes in class and asked the teach unnecessary questions, but didn’t do anything hugely distracting or rule breaking. Chloe came in half way through second period, and didn’t bother to explain her lateness. Third period was another generic work day, and lunch wasn’t much more interesting than it had been on Wednesday.

 

Adrien was exciting the school front on Friday afternoon, but halted his steps when he felt Luka’s heavy hand on his shoulder from behind. Naturally, Adrien turned around to begin a conversation with the dark haired delinquent. 

 

“You free at any point tomorrow, Sunshine? Mari’s grounded, but Jules, Rose, and I were gonna hang out by the river north to the school by a few miles.”

 

“I-I’m not sure I c-can check. I probably am...”

 

“Great. Don’t forget to let me know, Sunshine.” Luka threw Adrien a wink, and was off, simply leaving the blonde a blushy mess.

 

///

 

Chloe didn’t get a lot of time to herself. Pollen promised her that she could always have Friday nights to herself, which she had only only broken once. Thankfully the house was huge. It was a foster home. It kinda had to be. Chloe wasn’t like Penny to where she was left in the house unadopted at seventeen. Pollen had legally, officially adopted her when Chloe had turned fourteen. It was a blessing and a curse to her. She liked Pollen. A lot actually. But the environment wasn’t a place she wished to be trapped in. 

 

Due to the contact of a cat claw into her bare thigh, Chloe let out a shriek of pain. “Jesus Christ Miracle!” The statement was proceeded by a sigh. The calico was scooped into the blonde’s arms. Cat saliva and a tug was felt against Chloe’s wrist. She leaned her head to the side to see Miracle the calico tugging on her elastic, plastic red and black ladybug beaded bracelet. She let out a sigh. “Yeah, I know girl. I’m not sure why I still wear it but...”

 

The memory from that Tuesday replayed in her mind. Chloe had extended her arm and moved her eyes to Marinette’s arm to properly grab it. She remembered her bracelet covered arm and the blur that most of it was. But sitting clear in the middle was a bracelet with round yellow and black beads, a bee charm in the middle of it. Was Marinette playing it off? Or did she really not realize what Chloe would react that way to?

 

“She still wears hers. And she wore it for the rest of the week too. I don’t get it. She hates me.”

 

The cat Miracle tilted its head, then let out a crackly meow.

 

“Eh, I guess you’re right. I did name a cat after her childhood toy.”

 

The cat blinked, looking up at her.

 

“Don’t look at me that way.”

 

The cat struggled free from her arms, then settled in a ball on the blonde girl’s lap. 

 

“Yeah...I miss her too.”

 

///

 

 

_“Just like this?” Questioned a curious eleven year old Chloe._

_A Marinette of the same young age nodded as her blonde friend slipped a yellow plastic bead onto a piece of black elastic._

_“I’m already done my ladybug! As soon as you’re done we can swap. Like friendship bracelets. You know?”_

_Chloe nodded. “To symbolize that we’ll always be friends.”_

_“Exactly.”_

 

///

 

Adrien had almost forgot to get Luka and answer to his question last night, but luckily was able to when Plagg walked in to ask where the cheese-itz were. They decided on one pm to three pm. It was nine-thirty-four at the moment, so he had time. Adrien still had his face buried in his pillow when his phone started buzzing like hyper bee. Face still in pillow, Adrien spread his arm around the bed until he had grabbed said phone. Once the phone was in his hand, he turned his head to the side in order to actually be able to read what was on the screen. What was on the screen? Approximately a million messages from Marinette. A sample of said messages included:

 

‘H’

‘Hi’

‘Tikki took my cigarettes on Tuesday and I’m pissed’

‘I’m really high rnnnlol’

‘you can ground me but I still go t mey weed’

‘Adrien’

‘Hi’

‘:P’

‘It’s early lol’

‘:DDD’

‘>:(‘

‘:,(‘

‘:3’

 

Adrien sighed, typing up a simple reply. Said reply read:

 

‘You really shouldn’t smoke weed. Plus she’ll likely smell it.’

 

The reply came about three minutes later. Adrien’s eyes had drifted closed again, but opened at the sound and feel of the buzz.

 

‘Yeeaaaahhh she got on to me and took I away:( unfair I’m grounded till Tuesday and I’m s o boreddddddd :x’

 

Adrien pushed himself to sit up, giving the reply a quick laugh. Marinette’s use of text emojis instead the of normal keyboard ones was cute to him. He wasn’t sure if it was because she was high or not.

 

‘I’m going to hang with Luka and his sister and girlfriend later, want me to deliver any message to him from you? Though you could probably just text him’

 

The next reply arrived almost immediately. 

 

‘Hmmmmmmmshafdgwwq’

‘Tell him Maribug says hiiiii! And that Tikki’s a dick for grounding her’

 

‘I’m not saying that second part’

 

‘awww:(‘

 

The two messaged back and forth for about fifteen to twenty minutes straight. After Marinette announced she had to leave, Adrien went downstairs to grab some breakfast. Pancakes and waffles with many different topping choices were lined along the dining room table already. Since she was sitting in a chair at the table and was the only other person down there, Adrien presumed it was Dusuu who had prepared the breakfast.

 

Dusuu was a very gorgeous woman, at least to any normal human with a brain, regardless of attraction. She had long black hair with deep blue streaks dyed throughout different areas of it. It was brushed back and to the side back, and flowed down her back. Dusuu always had some kind of gorgeous attire on, and today it happened to be a sleeveless royal blue dress that flowed to her knees, from what he could see from her sitting down position anyways. 

 

“Good morning Adrien. Your mother and Nathalie had a meeting to attend early this morning. Leon and Octave have not awoken as of yet. I have made breakfast.”

 

“Yes I can see that.” Adrien replied simply, pulling out a chair to sit in. “I don’t know if Plagg told you yesterday but I’ll be gone from around one to three today.”

 

“He did. Who are you going out with? It’s good to see you’ve made friends.”

 

“Just a group of three new friends. Man this week feels like it’s been a month already.”

 

“Time flies when you’re having fun.”

 

///

 

Almost there Adrien. You can do this. You can do this. There they are in the distance. Not scary. Just hanging with friends. 

 

The entire walk up to the three, Adrien’s vision stayed at his converse sneakers. He wasn’t meaning to be so passive around the three, but he just couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to feel intimidated. Well maybe Juleka intimidated him, Luka both intimidated and turned him into a pile of mush, and Rose was just...sweet Rose. She wasn’t scary. Just look at her the whole time! Wait no then Juleka might think you’re attracted to her and you’ll end up a crumbled up piece of pulp on the pavement! Get yourself together Adrien!

 

“Hey buttercup. Glad you could make it.” Luka greeted.

 

Great. Another cute nickname. This was exactly what he needed at this exact moment in time. It had been a whole week. Why couldn’t he get used to being around him?

 

“Y-Yeah. I wasn’t busy this morning. J-Just texting Mari a bit earlier. She got high, then Tikki took away her weed and she was sad.” Adrien chuckled slightly. That’s good. Just relax. Casual conversation.

 

“Alix Kubdel from the street art division of the art academy loaned us some of her good paint. I don’t know if I mentioned it, but we’ll be doing graffiti.” Luka explained.

 

Now that he mentioned it, there was a duffle bag on the ground next to the threes’ feet. 

 

“W-Will we get caught?” Adrien asked, slight worry in the question.

 

The three only shrugged. 

 

“Probably not. But if you do, that’s why you wear masks. Juleka, masks.” 

 

Juleka nodded, unzipping the the duffle bag. She pulled out four masks, handing one to Rose, and two to Luka. Rose took the pink unicorn cat mask, placing it over her face. It covered down to right about her mouth. The base was a rosey pink color, the heart and star accents white and other shades of pink. The unicorn horn was a shimmery pink color, which matched the inside of the ears.

 

Juleka was next to put her mask on. Hers was also a cat, but my closely resembled a tiger. The base deep black, with deep purple stripes comes from the sides and over the ears.

 

Luka’s mask varied the most from the others. Instead of a cat, it was a few turquoise and black snake. Luka slipped the mask on over his face, letting out a chuckle of amusement at Adrien’s reaction;a red face.

 

“So I needed to know this earlier so I could give Mari time to make one for you. I had to sneak over to retrieve it, and she was up late. Heck she probably didn’t sleep. It’s probably not what you were thinking, but it’s what I see in your soul.” Luka extended his arm out to Adrien, the new mask now right in front of his hands. It was a simple black cat with metallic green accents in the ears and in an outline around the edge. “It was my idea. Do you like it?”

 

Adrien took the mask in his hands. It felt cold in his fingers, though not a bad feeling. The paint was smooth as hell. Like the others, it was excellently made. 

 

“M-M-Marinette made this?”

 

Luka nodded.

 

“Like from scratch?”

 

“With a simple two dollar base from a craft store.”

 

“It’s....extraordinary. She’s really talented. Did she plan the designs herself and everything? Besides the black cat...”

 

“Oh she designed that too. I just gave her the concept. She designs all of them. It’s something she likes to do in her free time. Design. She actually makes a lot of her own clothes.”

 

“That’s....really neat.....She could have a whole career with that.”

 

“Most definitely. It’s her passion. She doesn’t admit it though. She doesn’t like to admit that she cares about anything involving a career.”

 

Adrien laughed, sliding the mask on over his face. “Let’s get painting.”

 

///

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, small things that are building up. I need more Kagami’s character and more for Lila and Alix, although their roles are small. Lila really is mute in this au btw, not a lie she’s holding. Just thought it would be interesting.  
> Small Mari and Chloe flashback here, but we learn a smidge more about their home lives.


	4. Pushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka, Juleka, And Rose help Adrien adjust to street art. When he returns home, he’s shocked to find that Marinette joined him shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This punk ass bitch site decided to reload right when I had finished adding the the italics and finished editing everything so that’s cool  
> Anyways-
> 
> Implied/Referenced physical abuse in this chapter. If it goes the direction I have planned as of now, it’ll be harsher and in more detail in the future, so be careful there if that may bother you.
> 
> For my next note, all I can say it this:
> 
> , ‘:)

 

For the sake of not being embarrassed out of his fucking mind, Adrien wished he was better at using a spray paint can. Why? Because to help, Luka placed his hand on top of Adrien’s to help guide his spray strokes. Great. At least he had a mask on this time to hide the cherry red hue his face had turned. But no mask could cover up his stammering voice. That’s why he mostly kept quiet as much as he could. Goddamnit Silencer.

 

Along with the masks, the crew had also packed over sized zip up hoodies to throw on over their clothes to add on to the disguise. Each jacket corresponded to the color theme of the wearer. Rose pink, Juleka dark purple, and Adrien and Luka black.

 

“Wow Juleka!” Rose’s voice pipped out happily. “So expressive and beautiful!”

 

Juleka’s piece was of a maroon and black rose with tiger stripes, knives coming from behind it. Near the bottom, she added what appeared to be a jumbled signature.

 

“What’s the words at the bottom?” Adrien asked. Luka’s hand was no longer over his, so he was able to get a coherent sentence out.

 

“It’s a signature. Good street artists always sign their work.” Juleka answered in her monotone voice.

 

“But doesn’t that kind of defeat the point of the disguises?”

 

The two siblings laughed. 

 

“You don’t sign your real name. You give yourself a nickname. Mine is Tigress, Rose’s is Piggy, and Luka’s is Viper.”

 

“If Rose’s is a cat, why is her name Piggy?” Adrien questioned.

 

“Cause it’s cute.” Rose smiled.

 

“Fair enough. So I’m guessing I need one too.”

 

All three nodded. 

 

“What are you thinking? Clearly something that has to do with a black cat. Since you that’s your mask.” Luka continued to work on his mural as he spoke.

 

“Chat Noir.” Adrien answered quickly. “Black cats have um....actually always sort of been my thing. It’s amazing you knew without me mentioning anything..”

 

Luka’s mask covered just over his mouth, so his expression couldn’t be seen. But the smile of his eyes shown through the two holes in his mask. It was enough to turn Adrien red again.

 

///

 

The three that knew more of what they were doing than him suggest Adrien practice his signature before putting it on his piece since he was new. What his piece ended up. Being was a black circle with a neon green paw print over it with grey, green, and black circles behind the circle. His signature fit perfectly underneath the circle.

 

Luka’s was reminiscent of his small pieces around the school. It was a blue guitar with a black snake wrapped around it, black roses sprinkled around it. His signature fit on the bottom of the guitar.

 

Rose’s was different than what he expected it to be for her. It was a pink kitten which made sense, but it was cut in half, each half bleeding a black liquid. Her signature was near the bottom right corner.

 

The four had finished packing up their paint at a rather fortune time because not two minutes after, a stern commanding voice shouted at them. “Hey! Freeze with your hands up!”

 

“I might have forgot to mention you can go to jail for graffiti.” Luka commented to Adrien. As soon as his words were finished, Luka took the lead in running, the other three following quickly after.

 

“I know a good place out of here, this a popular street art location. You saw all those other art pieces.” Luka informed as the four sprinted like there was no tomorrow.

 

“Why didn’t—you tell—...tell me this....this—this was illegal?!” Adrien exclaimed through heaving breaths.

 

“We....wear—wear disguises for a reason. I kind of assumed you got that.”

 

“If this—this ever gets—ever gets out, I’ll never hear the end of it! From my mom and the public!”

 

Dogs were now barking behind them.

 

“They—won’t hunt for—you if you can—get away before the catch you....It’s sort of a only can go after you if they see you sorta thing.” Rose added.

 

With less than a minute more of running and a sharp turn down into a street sewer gate, the four had gotten away. To Adrien’s surprise—joy, but surprise, the gate did not lead into a sewer. The place appeared to be more of an abandoned subway train track. 

 

“We wait it out about hhhmmm five or so minutes, then Luka leads the way out. There’s an exit about half a mile from here, so we can already start walking.” Juleka informs. “It’s a hidden exit, disguised as simply part of a wall.”

 

“Wow. The—The people of P-P—Paris really account for these sort of things it seems.” Adrien, like the other three, were still breathing heavily from the running act they had just pulled. But he managed to get out some words. How Juleka hardly took a breath until her words were over was completely baffling but amazing to him.

 

Luka nodded. “Street art in France has been around since before the 1960s. The street artist generations before us were really considerate, and smart too.”

 

“The history of this is all so neat but...I wish it couldn’t land you in jail with one wrong move.”

 

“Sometimes they just give you a fine. It’s normal expensive though.” Rose shrugged. “Sometimes jail and a fine! But it really depends on who you are in particular.”

 

“While we’d all be fined, you’d probably get off with a warning simply because of who you are.” Juleka laughed. “And I’m serious.”

 

“Well If it ever comes to that, I have enough money to cover all of you.” Adrien offered with amusement.

 

“Thanks Sunshine. Hopefully it’ll never come to that, but it’s certainly appreciated.”

 

Adrien nodded, thankful he still had on his mask.

 

///

 

“It’s nice you invited Adrien along. He’s a natural.” 

 

Juleka and Luka were walking along the street, making their home after everything was confirmed okay to leave. Rose and Adrien took a different path home, each on their own.

 

Luka nodded to his sister’s comment. “Definitely.”

 

“You’re really intrigued with him. It’s only been a week. Why? Does it have to do with that fact that Emilie is his mom?”

 

“There’s a lot with it that I prefer not to release in full yet.” Luka answered simply. “Wait.” Suddenly frantic, the dark haired male plunged his hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He clicked the button on the side to get the screen to illuminate with light. Upon reading what was on the front screen, the phone hit the pavement.

 

“What.....Oh my god Luka what time is it?” Juleka’s voice was still in its flat state, but the expression on her face held panic.

 

“It’s four thirty....god we were supposed to be home over an hour ago.......” His voice was a mere whisper. Upon picking up the phone, Luka released a small grunt of pain. “Goddamn it...cracked the screen...fuck fuck fuck....”

 

“I-It’s okay maybe-“

 

“No maybe about it, Juleka. Put the bag in the storage closet, find mom. Stay with her.”

 

“Luka....”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“I can’t let you...-“

 

“Well you’re going to.”

 

Juleka didn’t give a vocal reply to this one. Only a look of sadness and despair.

 

///

 

Juleka slid against the wall, hands cupped over her ears as tightly as possible. Anarka, her mother, rested a gentle, supportive hand on her daughter’s shoulder. As another loud _**‘thud’**_ made its way heard from the hold of the boat, Juleka couldn’t hold in her tears anymore. 

 

“Mom.....why can’t you get a divorce...please....” The teen girl’s tear-cracked voice croaked desperately.

 

Anarka only smiled sadly. The bloody gauze wrap over her left eye accompanied by the bruise under her right finished off by the wrap over her nose told her story rather clearly. “I’m doing the best I can me lad.”

 

Now both crying, the two locked into a hug. 

 

“I know mom. I know.”

 

///

 

“I literally don’t understand this at all.” Adrien groaned, falling face forward into his desk.

 

“You have to cross multiply, then divide.” Nooroo was sitting in a pull out chair next to Adrien. “You never understand any sort of math.”

 

“Damn right!” Adrien groaned. “Joining an even harder math class isn’t going to make me completely understand it. I’ll only understand it less as the years go on.”

 

The already not particularly helpful math lesson came to a halt when the door bust open. 

 

“Plagg I’ve told you a million times-“

 

The person standing there was not Plagg. To his complete surprise, the person that had let themself into the room was none other than Marinette.

 

“H-How did you find my house?!” Adrien explained, bolting up from his desk.

 

“You’re Adrien Foucault. You can find the address on google. Anyways, your mom was delighted to let in another friend. I did have to wait for her to have that black haired chick to check with school records though.”

 

“Why didn’t she just come and ask me?!”

 

“Probably to keep you safe Incase I meant harm or something. Anyways, you can leave ponytail.” Marinette did a spin, plopping herself onto Adrien’s bed.

 

Nooroo sighed, exiting the room.

 

“Last time I checked, _you_ were _grounded_.” 

 

“And I still am.” Marinette laughed. “I’m not high anymore though. But I asked Tikki to come and visit you. She’s downstairs chatting it out with that Plagg guy. Apparently they used to be friends.” The raven shrugged, peeling off her jacket. 

 

“Couldn’t you have just texted me? Or called me?”

 

“Well I felt this would be a better in person Chat. So. How’d you like your mask?”

 

“O-Oh it’s....really good like super well made you...did a really good job.”

 

“Thank you sweetheart! All in a day’s work.”

 

“A day’s work of completely failing school?”

 

“Yes. Anyways, Rose texted me and said you had to run some cops. That is absolutely amazing. Must have been a real workout.” Marinette’s mesh sweater was thrown onto the floor. 

 

“It really was. But it was fun...You could really have a career with fashion and creating. Luka said you make most of your own clothes.”

 

Marinette nodded. “Yep.” Her Body was now laid completely out, balancing on its side. Her head was propped on Adrien’s pillow. 

 

This freaked him out just a tad.

 

“I don’t need a career. I can just live with Tikki forever and do this shit in my free time.”

 

“Is that really the life you want for yourself though?”

 

“Meh.” Marinette let out a flat shrug. “It’s what’s easiest.”

 

“But you can’t always go with what’s easiest. That’s no way to live.” Adrien frowned.

 

“Well it’s worked perfectly well for me. So whatever.” Marinette stuck out her tongue. “I’ve been messaging Luka and I haven’t been getting a reply. S’ wandering if he was over here or somethin. See he’s not.”

 

“Wh-What?” Adrien squeaked. “Why would be be over here? He has like a hundred other friends.”

 

“Eh. He’s been interested in you lately so. I mean he-“

 

“Chose me. Yeah I know what does that mean?”

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“What does that mean? I’ve heard it so much this week and I want to know.”

 

“Sorry, Sorry. I-I just. Wow you’re really asking.”

 

“Um, yes? Maybe Chloe or Juleka can dodge the question but you know you can’t. What is it a bad thing? I-I mean it doesn’t seem to be..”

 

“I don’t have to dodge the question. I just have to not answer it. And I’m not going to so.”

 

“Why? Seriously, why?” A little hint of frustration snuck itself into the blonde’s tone.

 

“Because it’s not something that you discuss. That enough of an answer for you?”

 

“No, it’s not-“ Adrien paused. Marinette looked absolutely pissed. She was typing onto her phone so fast, Adrien could heat her fake nails tapping like raindrops. “I-I’ll leave it alone...for now....” He sighed. That tiny boost of confidence that randomly dropped decided to completely abandon him. Great. 

 

“Do you have any food up in this joint? It’s like a mansion I’m guessing you’ve got enough for three apocalypses.” Marinette had hopped of the bed, her sweater now a tangle in her arms. 

 

“I’ll see if Plagg will fix anything. He loves food.” 

 

Adrien was now up from his desk chair. He made his way to the door, the raven girl following him. Right before he twisted the knob to open the door, Adrien paused.

 

“I-I hope this isn’t a sensitive question ah fuck that of course it is I-I-“

 

Marinette’s face had contorted to flat amusement. “Just ask it.”

 

“Um...” Adrien swallowed, hoping the lump in his throat would leave. “Luka said you were Uh....in the foster care system..-“

 

“Yeah we’ve discussed this he told me he told you then three of us talked about Tikki.”

 

“N-No uh....how did you end up there?”

 

It wasn’t a particularly /shocking/ question. More of it caught her off guard. The clear startlement on her face illustrated this. 

 

“S-Sorry I just-“

 

“People don’t normally ask that. Because it’s considered a rude question. Disrespectful and personal.”

 

Adrien gulped. Oh god. Was she gonna turn into some sort of mutant bug and suck all his blood or something? Fuck.

 

Marinette didn’t turn into a blood sucking creature of any sort. She only placed a hand against Adrien’s cheek.

 

“You’re bold. I’m not going to answer it for now but... you’ll get one when it’s time. Kay sweetheart? Now I’m starving.” Marinette pushed Adrien from the door, opening it and exiting the room herself first. A completely speechless Adrien quickly scrambled to follow.

 

///

 

Unlike Chloe, Marinette showed no shock at the size of Adrien’s house, the kitchen in this specific case. Dusuu had fixed up what she called apple chex-mix, which was Chex-mix like cookies held together with cinnamon apples. The two had finished their snack, and Adrien expected Marinette was going to leave. But to his surprise, the only leaving she did was to fetch Tikki from one of the house’s several living room areas.

 

“I knew Plagg worked for the Foucault family. We’re old school friends, still keep in touch. I always wanted to visit but you were always too out of the way. I can’t leave Marinette on her own or with anyone else due to her nature.”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes at this comment.

 

“Well I-I’m sure you could come over any time. My mom probably wouldn’t mind.”

 

“Oh of course she wouldn’t. Emilie is wonderfully sweet. But I am very busy and I know Plagg is too. If things end up well, I may start allowing Marinette over here. That’ll be great for you Maribug. You can finally have a friend’s house to visit instead of hanging behind abandoned allies.”

 

The mention of Marinette ‘finally having a friend’s house to visit’ confused him, and he decided to express why aloud. 

 

“Wait, don’t you go to Luka’s house Mari?”

 

“What? No. Luka doesn’t invite anyone over to his house. Not even more or Rose have been over there. Him and Juleka live in a house boat on the Seine. That’s all I know about their house.”

 

“You guys are best friends. I kinda just assumed uh...wow. Do you know why not...?”

 

“Nope.” The p in ‘nope popped off her lips. “He just says having people at his house makes him feel uncomfortable cause it’s lame and small.”

 

Tikki let out a sigh. “I’m worried about him.”

 

“Why?” Marinette questioned.

 

“It’s just.....never letting anyone come over. Getting frantic at the mere suggestion like I’ve seen him do. I fear it could mean something bad.”

 

“Well if you think that why haven’t we checked up on him?! If he’s in a bad home I want him out of it. With my past I’m surprised I never considered it.” Marinette’s normally chill, careless tone was firmer now.

 

“It’s not something you can just barge in on. But talking about it again makes me just....when the time is right. Okay, Maribug?” Tikki rested a sympathetic hand on Marinette’s shoulder. 

 

So that ruled out possibilities. Marinette’s reason for foster care was not anything like parents dying in an accident or simply putting her up for adoption at a young age. It was something with a broken home.

 

Marinette had thrown a hug around Tikki, to the latter’s surprise and joy.

 

“I talked with Emilie. You can stay over tonight and leave tomorrow morning.”

 

This brought a bright smile of shock, thrill, and excitement onto Marinette’s face. “YAY! Thank you so much!”

 

“It’s to test it out in case it’s needed in the future. Your grounding resumes tomorrow. And I’ll be staying in one of the guest rooms.”

 

“Awk. Why do you have to stay too?”

 

“We could just go home-“

 

“No no no no! It’s fine I’ve got noooo issues!...did you bring any of my things..”

 

“Yes. It should be in Adrien’s room. Plagg moved it when he saw you come down here with Adrien. Oh and, is this okay with you Adrien? I guess I should have checked that first.”

 

“I-I-It’s good. A bit of a shock but I Uh...have no problem with it...”

 

“Alright, thank you, Adrien. Now Marinette. Technically I’m rewarding you for bad behavior. But technically, for good behavior too.”

 

Marinette let out a short laugh, then straightened her face out again. “Uh...how?”

 

“You didn’t sneak out to go to Adrien’s. You asked me. I know a Marinette that wouldn’t have.” 

 

“Ughhh. Stop being all cheesy.” Marinette groaned, pulling back from the hug fully.

 

“It’s not cheesy, it’s true. I don’t like to point out when you’re good because then you try not to be. And I don’t like that. If you keep it up, no more hanging with friends. I’ll homeschool you if I have to.”

 

“No!” Marinette tensed up, getting her words out before Tikki could even fully do the same with hers. Marinette grabbed Adrien’s arm, pulling him up to her. “We’ll have fun byeeee!” With her words, Marinette was out of there, dragging Adrien behind her.

 

Tikki turned to Dusuu. “She’s quote the handful. I’m just trying my techniques out. I can’t pull the Pollen card every time. It’ll scare her to death.”

 

“I guess kindness can be the worst punishment if used right.” Dusuu replied calmly as she stacked up apple Chex-mix bites in a tupperware bin.

 

“It’s not meant to be a punishment just.....more of a training method. But I get what you mean. Thanks Dessi.”

 

“Of course, Tikki.”

 

///

 

Adrien wasn’t sure if he was thankful or not for the fact that Marinette had crashed on his floor, and continued to sleep there for four hours. Well, she didn’t stay on the floor the entire four hours—Adrien had moved her to his bed. Nooroo had moved in a fold out guest bed about an hour after Adrien had done so, but he decided he would allow her to move there on her own once she woke up. It was around 9:00PM at night when Marinette finally regained consciousness.

 

Seeing that Adrien had moved her to his bed made Marinette smile. The blonde was at his desk presumably working on homework, though she personally didn’t get why he would do homework so late. The raven pushed herself to sit up. Apparently her shuffling had attracted Adrien’s attention, for her turned in her direction. “Hey Mari. Y-You’re awake now.”

 

“Um, yes? Don’t gotta state the obvious sweetie. Where’s my ‘Hey sleeping beauty’? I loved Princess. You should keep it up.”

 

“S-Sassy nicknames and pet names a-aren’t really my thing th-That was just a slip up....”

 

“Then slip up again.... I live for it.”

 

Almost unconsciously, Adrien stood up, making his way to sit on the bed next to his female guest. He wasn’t sure why. But the little bit of awareness in the back of his head had some ideas of where this could go. Shit.

 

“Y-You and Luka are uh... more of the pet name people. E-Especially Luka..”

 

“Sunshine. Buttercup and Kitten he’s mentioned for the future for you.”

 

“H-He debuted Buttercup today..... L-Look I want to get off this topic....”

 

Marinette laughed. “Kay Kay, Whatever you say sweet pea.”

 

It was never as noticeable when Luka did it, but Marinette’s nicknames occasionally spread a blush onto Adrien’s face. This time, Marinette was close enough to take notice. “Say uh....Adrien......what made you decide you wanted to hang with Chloe?”

 

“Sh-She was nice and kinda just..seemed to know what was best....she seems to be a good person just...troubled and closed off...”

 

“Know What’s best? Hah! No way. She doesn’t _understand_ best. She thinks she knows. She’s lonely as hell. Only feeding the queen of isolation and bitterness. I’ve mentioned we were friends. She wants what’s best for her. She doesn’t know how to think about other people. At least she didn’t in middle school. Bitch doesn’t seem to have changed.”

 

“She thinks about other people...she’s always considerate to everyone...mostly anyways.....Some of that just plain doesn’t seem true...you can’t judge someone for how they used to be if you don’t have evidence they haven’t changed..”

 

Marinette took a deep breath, turning to face Adrien. There was so much he didn’t know, so much he _couldn’t_ know. It wasn’t all the exact truth, but she didn’t want to admit it. There was so much _she_ probably didn’t know about Chloe. In some ways, it just seemed easier to fight and hate each other.

 

“L-Look just the case with Chloe is complicated, okay...?”

 

Unlike her previous statements, no hostility rested in this one. Sadness and memory had appeared to take its place.

 

“There’s a lot to it that....I don’t need to get into.....she was pissy towards me in middle school cause I was friends with that mess Alya. That was our real rough patch. I mean I wanted to help her! She was going through a lot but she just....wouldn’t let me....when she got-“ There was another syllable after ‘got’, but it couldn’t be made out with how quickly her words stopped. Her head was spinning, her thoughts all wadded up in the corner of her brain. Softness wasn’t her. It couldn’t be. She needed to break out of it.

 

Before Adrien or, either of them really, could process what was going on, the two were locked into a searing kiss. Adrien had been pushed back slightly by Marinette’s weight forcing him downward. Only the weight of his hands stopped him from falling back flat. What felt like centuries later, Marinette pulled away. 

 

“I-I.....I was talking too much.”

 

Adrien’s thoughts were still conferencing themselves in the back of his brain. He could only stare up at the raven dumbfoundedly.

 

Marinette took a breath, cleared her throat, and adjusted herself to sit up right again. “I’ve seen you blush around me. It’s so fucking obvious you’ve got it _bad_ for Luka. I’ve seen you. _All_ of you.” 

 

The view of Marinette’s eyes scanning him up and down made the blonde mess of a human shiver. Oh god. Oh god no. What was happening?

 

“I won’t try anything with you, I promise.” Marinette reached forward, cupping her hands around Adrien’s warm, bright pink face. “Not much, Anyways. Here.” After dropping her hands to his shoulders, Marinette pushed Adrien flat onto the bed. He expected her to fall flat onto him or something, but she didn’t. Instead, the female only laid herself flat on the bed next to him, adjusting her head to rest on his shoulder. “It feels like a betrayal, I know. Look. We’re only friends, don’t worry. I’d never do that to Luka.”

 

“Wait......he.....”

 

“Let’s not discuss it.”

 

Adrien had no idea what brought Marinette to suddenly act this way. Not upon first thought anyways. Marinette appeared to get soft and sad when talkingabout Chloe this time. The tough shell she always wore melted off just slightly. He didn’t know what was different about this time; Perhaps it was his pushing on. But whatever had happened, she appeared to want to shake it off, and took the first thing she saw that she deemed would do that.

 

“Maribug.....” Adrien slightly shifted his head to get a better few at the female face on his shoulder. “You don’t have to talk about Chloe. That....that was just an attempt to break out of whatever she made you feel.....Clearly it’s stressful for you. Just relax..Princess.”

 

Marinette’s bluebell gaze was shifted to the side. What he said was way too true. “I-I.....thanks for calling me that again.”

 

“It seems to make you feel better.”

 

“.....It does....thank you, Adrien.”

 

“What are friends for?”

 

///

 

_“Chloe.....look I’m just worried about you! Ever since that woman Tikki said she would adopt me when she moves here full time in three months you’ve just.... been so distant...”_

_Chloe was placed on the top end of Marinette’s mattress, tightly hugging her knees. “I’ve just been stressed out, okay? I don’t want my best friend to leave me..”_

_“I won’t be leaving you! Pollen said that Tikki told her I can visit! And they’ll let me know when you get a phone. I could come over and we could design a personalized case together!” A twelve year old Marinette put a hand on her blonde best friend’s shoulder._

_What Marinette didn’t know what that Chloe knew more about this than she knew. Pollen had tried to keep her from knowing, but it didn’t work. She couldn’t let Marinette knew that she knew. She tried to keep her words to describe only what she was supposed to know, but she wasn’t as good at controlling her body language and expressions._

_“I just......My life was so much better when you came into it.... what if it gets worse again when you leave?”_

_“It won’t. I promise. I’ll never let it be.”_

 

///

 

Sunday had gone over pretty smoothly. Marinette left early Sunday morning. The rest of the day was rather boring. The most interesting thing about the day was probably the few ‘how are you texts’ Adrien had received from Luka.

 

It was now Monday, and Adrien was sitting on a bench in the corridor during the study hall period before the day started.

 

“Adrien, I was looking for you.” A familiar low voice spoke, but it wasn’t Luka’s. It instead belonged to his sister, Juleka. 

 

“O-Oh hey Juleka. Where’s Luka? Don’t you normally come together?”

 

Juleka nodded, quickly glancing to the side before focusing her vision back on Adrien. “He’s skipping today. He thought it’d be better if I told you in person.”

 

“Sounds like a planned sorta thing...wh-why?”

 

“Not feeling it today. It’s a long shot but...he was wondering if you’d join him at the back alley park after first period. Then you could return to school.”

 

“O-Oh Wow...” Adrien would miss Luka first and second period, and at lunch too. He had second period with Chloe too. He couldn’t leave her alone. Adrien, stop. That wasn’t the main problem here. Him. Skip class?!

 

“I-I really don’t skip.....l-like if any of the a million adults at my house hold found out they’d have my spine on a stake.”

 

Juleka nodded. “Alright. I’ll let him know. But just think about it. I promise nothing that’ll turn your brain to mush. He’s been stressed recently.”

 

“S-Skipping class doesn’t solve that problem...” 

 

“It’s how he’s dealing with it. Not ideal, but I won’t be the one to tell him that. If you want to be, tell him in person. Skip class to get him to stop skipping class. Shows you care.”

 

“Look I just...really, Juleka. Don’t try to convince me it really isn’t my thing. I don’t want to get in trouble.”

 

“If you say so. But again just...don’t completely drop it.” Juleka didn’t give Adrien a chance to reply before she had walked off. Adrien glanced around to see if he could catch her in the distance, but the purple and black haired girl was completely out of sight. He sighed.

 

///

 

“Marinette...can I ask your opinion on something?” Adrien and Marinette we’re sitting against the wall of their first period class as they always did.

 

“What’s up buttercup?” 

 

“I-I know you do skip and everything but...have you ever tried to convince Luka not to skip?”

 

An interesting question. Marinette shrugged. “Normally if he says he’s gonna skip I skip with him. But there have been a few times where I was on thin ice with Tikki and I really wanted him at school with me. It’s not easy to do. Because normally when he wants to it’s like...for a reason. You got him not to one time. Magic. Juleka shot my a message saying he’d be skipping today, but she didn’t say why.” Marinette blew a bubble from her pink bubblegum.

 

“Juleka told me in person....I know I did that one time but like....Luka asked me to skip second period with him through Juleka....”

 

“Oo! Goody good buttercup boy’s gone bad?” Marinette raised an eyebrow playfully.

 

“No, no. That’s the thing. I don’t want to because I mean...like a hundred reasons actually...But anyways, Juleka said in order to convince him to not skip the rest of the day, I’d have to skip to talk him out of it in person.”

 

“Oof. Tough situation my friend.”

 

“I don’t know what to do! I can’t just not attend class!”

 

“I’ll take a technique that dorky bitch Alya used to use when we were still friends. Think about it like a comic book. Sometimes the superheroes have to skip class to save the day. May have missed a little bit of education but in the long run it’s better for everyone that the hero skipped to do some good, right? Wow! Look at me lecturing you.” The raven laughed giddily at her own comment. “I mean I was gonna skip in a few weeks if the coast is clear with Tikki and all. But again she’d be all disappointed and wouldn’t let me go out. Ugh. I hate morality.”

 

Adrien took a second to assess what his mischievous friend had said. She wasn’t wrong. Not at all. And that was the worst part. But to win in the end, you have to loose a little along the way, right?

 

///

 

Adrien and Marinette had made it out the door, and swung to settle in front of a nearby wall. Adrien had hardly been in front of the wall before he started off, but didn’t make it far when Marinette grabbed his arm. “So I see Paris’ superhero has made his choice.”

 

Adrien swiveled his head back to look at her. “I’m just hoping is all works out. Something tells me it won’t but...something tells me it will.”

 

“That’s my Adrien. I can’t believe I’m saying this but..go bring Luka back to school. It’s no fun when he’s not here.”

 

“I know right? I made a promise to myself I won’t return today without him so....for the sake of my life when I get home, let’s really hope I can work that magic again.”

 

Marinette gave a quick nod and a smile before motioning for Adrien to get going. The blonde gave a nod in return, starting his way to the back exit.

 

///

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Chloe and Marinette stuff but this time, it comes from Mari.(with the help of a small flashback) Marinette’s And Chloe’s story is something that I’m trying to unravel all the details in the right way at the right time. And if it goes as planned, it’ll be the thing that when you think I’ve given it all to you, I’ll ram you in the head with the rest. >:}
> 
> Also, pretty decent development on Marinette this chapter. It’s shown a lot how her situation without Chloe affected her. What is left to be more developed on is why.


	5. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien talks to Luka to get him back to school. With a lot of thoughts on his mind, Adrien decides it time to finally learn what ‘chosen’ means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heavier chapter here, so it’s a bit shorter. 
> 
> Hooo boy a handful of warnings here:  
> -Mentions/References to cannibalism   
> -Child abuse  
> -Murder  
> -Verbal Abuse  
> -Physical Abuse
> 
> It’s a bit more in depth this time with Luka so a warning there.

 

Oh god. Oh god. Class started five minutes ago and he wasn’t there. He was really doing this. Can’t go back now. Well he could but—no. Then he’d have missed for no reason. Can’t turn back now. Leaves crunched under the weight of Adrien’s shoes, the sound familiarizing as it continued down the path. He was running, but came to a slowing halt when he heard the calming sound of a guitar being played. Slowly, he stepped forward until he was in Luka’s view. 

 

“I’m surprised you really did it.” Luka continued to strum the sorrowful, soulful melody as he spoke. 

 

“I-I only came to get you. Luka, you shouldn’t be skipping.”

 

“Duh. Tell me something I don’t know.”

 

“L-Look Mari and Jules said you’ve been really stressed. We had a great time on Saturday, what happened after that?”

 

There was a pause before Luka answered. As he continued to play, his eyes drifted to the side. “I’ve just been doing a lot of thinking. That’s all. The weight of life crashes down on you every once in awhile.”

 

“I....I get that.....Look that happens to me too...my dad is in prison because of what he’s done to others in the past. I only knew him when I was really young. The only piece of him that remains with me is a stuffed black cat he gave me. The man is a bastard. A hundred percent delusional. I don’t remember a lot of him or know many details of what he did. But that doesn’t stop me from thinking about it all the time. It’s heavy stuff....you’d think the life of Adrien Foucault would be a hundred percent perfect and ideal from birth to present. But it’s not....But skipping class doesn’t do anything to change the weight of life. It’ll only make it worse. I really missed you in first period today. And you would have seen me in second and at lunch. You’ll only continue to remain in highschool as you reach your twenties if you don’t try to pick yourself up. I care about you, that’s why I’m trying to desperately to help you.”

 

Adrien wasn’t sure how long the two sat in silence with the exception of Luka’s guitar melody. Adrien took a seat next to Luka on the bench the latter was placed on. 

 

“It just.....life.....it feels like nothing you do will matter because in the end....it’ll always suck. It’ll always be hard. You can’t change it no matter how badly you want to....Highschool isn’t any worse than the rest of my life....I suppose it just doesn’t matter to me anymore.... You think it should, Sunshine?”

 

“I-I..” Adrien nodded. “Life is long, Luka. You can’t live it being miserable and convinced that it’ll never be worth anything. I’m a pretty happy person but my life isn’t perfect. You just have to find the good things in it, and focus on those. I like seeing you at school. But I don’t want you to be stuck there for longer than you have to be. You could really make this your year. You told me you have an A in your music history class. You said you liked science. School and the stress it brings isn’t ideal for any of us but in a way....it’s an escape from our real lives...we have to make the most of it.”

 

“Music does not bring joy into my life. Music is my entire life. It drives me onward. I wish to share it with the world but...the world is small to me. The world is only made up of who and what you want it to be. I know you’re right.....I wish I could tell you what has my heart in a sad song, but it is not for your ears. You only recently found me, I’m surprised you’re so dedicated. But thrilled. Really.” The strumming of the guitar halted, and the instrument was placed to the side. 

 

Adrien suddenly found Luka’s right hand on his corresponding shoulder. “Give me a few minutes and we can head back.”

 

“L-Luka....” Adrien began. The two were now locked into a deep gaze. “Do you....promise you’re okay? M-Mari said she’s never been to your house....Th-that you never invite anyone over....is there something you need to talk about?”

 

Adrien shortly regretted the gaze they were locked into, because it made the several years like of silence that came after he spoke. Those eyes. Oh god they bore into his soul. Just say something, anything.

 

“It’s all good, Kitten. I thank you for being concerned. That playlist is private, but I appreciate your interest.” Luka answered calmly. The blue haired musician removed his hand from Adrien’s shoulder, moving both of his to lock with the latters, then pulled them up to his own chest. Naturally, Adrien was pink. 

 

“I-I-I just want to make sure you’re okay.....you promise?....”

 

Luka’s next move was to move his own face to Adrien’s until they were only inches apart. “I hope so.” Luka pulled his face away, then released Adrien’s hands. “Let’s get back, Buttercup. We’ve got calculus to not understand.”

 

///

 

The rest of the day was rather normal surprisingly. The rest of the school day anyways. He had waited at his normal spot to walk with Chloe, which he started to slightly regret when she arrived.

 

“Where the fuck where you and Luka the first part of second period? Now we have more time I want a proper answer.”

 

God the blonde could be demanding. “N-Nothing happened I promise, I was just retrieving Luka. I didn’t want to him to skip but a text wouldn’t do it. I needed to talk to him in person. I didn’t exactly have a choice.”

 

Chloe sighed. “Eh. Sounds about right. Can I come over again today?”

 

“Sure. If I’m not fucking dead the moment I step through that door.” After he spoke, Adrien felt his phone buzz. He fished it from his bag, clicking on the screen to read said message.

 

**‘Plagg’**

_‘So kiddo? Got bad genes all a sudden?’_

_‘Got a message from the school you arrived late second period with no excuse’_

 

Adrien groaned at the messages, though was relieved that it was Plagg who had seen the message. He hoped it remained only Plagg.

 

“Goddamnit it, school sent a message about my late arrival second period...”

 

“It always does that. Same with not showing up entirely when no excuse is registered with the office.”

 

Adrien sighed, starting to type a reply.

 

_‘Did just you see that or did anyone else?’_

 

The reply was almost automatic. 

 

_‘Just me. If you want it to remain that way I expect an honest explanation:)’_

 

Adrien scoffed with an eye roll. “Did he seriously use a smiley face? Ugh. He said if I’m honest with him, he’ll keep it between us.”

 

“Then I would be honest if anyone else finding out really bothers you.” Chloe replied simply.

 

Adrien let out another sigh, this time accompanied by a nod. “Help me cross properly while I type.”

 

_‘So this is gonna sound too much like me but, one of my friend was skipping, and I didn’t want him to skip the whole day and he wouldn’t answer messages but his sister told me where he would be so I went there to grab him and convince him to come back to school. Thankfully it worked’_

 

“I just told him the honest truth.” Adrien commented. “Let’s hope he takes it well. But he probably will considering he’s..well...well he’s Plagg.” 

 

Another buzz came from Adrien’s phone.

 

_‘Haaaa nerd that does sound too much like you lol’_

_‘K just don’t do it again and I’ll stay quiet to anyone else about it’_

 

Adrien released a a bit too loud sigh of relief. “Oh thank god he’ll keep it to himself. I’ve never felt more relieved in my whole life.”

 

“I’m glad that worked out for you. I still want to come over.”

 

“Oh yeah that didn’t change. Let’s speed up the pace a bit, don’t want to waste any of the afternoon.”

 

///

 

It was now Thursday afternoon. Adrien was currently sitting on his bed, leaning back against the wall. Many thoughts were swarming around in his head at the moment. Luka meant a lot to him but...he really wanted to know what ‘chose’ meant. Friendship maybe? No, Luka had a good collection of friends, and many of them were shocked to hear that Luka had ‘chosen’ someone. Relationship? Luka was _very_ affectionate towards Adrien. It likely had to do with that. But why not just call it what it was? Referring to it as he was ‘chosen’ just made him feel like an object plucked off a shelf at the store. Not a particularly great feeling. But Luka wasn’t the type of person to intentionally make someone feel like that. Not to Adrien. As his thoughts continued to whirl around, Adrien picked up his phone. He typed out two text messages, each to a different person.

 

**To Plagg:**

_‘Hey Plagg, can I go to Mari’s house? The one who lives with Tikki’_

 

**To Maribug:**

_‘Send me your address, I’m coming over’_

 

///

Plagg had offered to drive Adrien, but the latter chose to take the path by foot instead. The door was answered nearly immediately after he had knocked—by Tikki in particular. Upon entrance, Adrien began to mentally observe and take notes of the place. It was an averages sized home from what Adrien had seen. It was very clean, along with neat decor placed in many different locations, all pieces corresponding. 

 

Tikki had given Adrien the instructions to Marinette’s room, and he started off. But before he could hardly get anywhere, he was halted by Tikki’s calm voice.

 

“Hey, before you head back. I made some cookies earlier today. They’re me and Mari’s favorite. Would you like any?”

 

“I wouldn’t be a Foucault if I turned down food. We’re all pretty skinny for a bunch of food gobbling monsters.” Adrien laughed.

 

Tikki nodded with a warming smile, turning to the kitchen. A few seconds later, she walked back with four cookies, placing them all in Adrien’s hand. “Give two to Mari. Have fun hanging with her, but keep the girl out of trouble.”

 

Adrien nodded. “Of course.”

 

///

 

Marinette scarfed down the two cookies Adrien had brought her in what seemed like two seconds. Tikki did say they were her favorite.

 

Marinette’s room was a mix of exactly what you’d expect it to be, and exactly what you’d expect it not to be. It had a very punk rock theme to it. Spike and bonds decorations. Black was a main theme of the room which was expected, but light pastel pink was the odd ball here. Her room was full of it. But no decorations where in a light florally traditional pink loving theme, all matching the punk rock of it. There were also clothes thrown around the floor, which seemed pretty like Marinette. Joining the clothes were craft supplies of all sorts, despite there being a desk with organizers where the supplies clearly belonged. 

 

“So golden boy. Why’d you decide to drop by? Kinda random timing. Not like I mind it.”

 

“W-Well Maribug.....I’ve been doing some thinking....” Adrien admits slowly. “I want to know what chosen means. I’m not some object off a store shelf I want to know what it means.” The blonde decides firmly.

 

Marinette didn’t show a reaction automatically. Before replying, she simply re-adjusted her position on the bed. “I already told you. It’s not something you discuss.”

 

“That’s not going to cut it this time, Mari. Me and Luka have developed a pretty strong bond for it only being about two weeks that I’ve know him. I deserve to know. I’m tired of hearing it all the time.”

 

“Look I already told you I’m _not_ answering so if that’s all you came for you can just leave right now honey.”

 

Adrien paused, taking a deep breath. “Why? Why won’t you answer it? What, is it a _bad_ thing? But a bad thing isn’t like Luka. He doesn’t do that to people. What is it a friendship thing? A relationship thing? Or is he slowly gonna break me down into a mindless possession or something?! Because a friendly reminder to you that _I_ don’t _belong_ to _anyone_. Where and who I place myself to be is _my choice._ ”

 

Marinette had kinda just been growling like an angry wolf the entire time Adrien was speaking. “Don’t you _dare_ accuse Luka of that! You said it yourself he’s too nice to do that to people! Don’t make it sound so horrible and soulless because it isn’t!” Marinette snapped, voice loud.

 

“Well how would I know because no one will tell me!” Adrien’s voice was just under a scream. Warm tears had invited themselves out from his eyes.

 

“It’s not a bad thing unless you consider me bad because I was chosen too! Does that tell you anything Goldie Lockes?!” The raven’s breath was heavy, heaving in fact. 

 

Adrien was left speechless. That could mean a lot of things. Too many honestly. Too much for him to process at the moment. He could only look at her with wide green eyes. 

 

Marinette didn’t move her focus from the side to back to Adrien for a good bit. When she did, the two stared at each other in a good few solid minutes of silence.

 

“C.........” He began. “Care to....care to elaborate...?”

 

“Luka he......does this......soul thing.....he does what he calls ‘listening to the melody in one’s heart’.... He takes the hearts that most closely connect to his, and forms a special bond....it’s not supposed to be a property thing but....it does sorta appear that way......Mine only involved friendship....clearly he’s chosen you in a different way. You don’t fight it because it’s not something you need to. He’s like a siren. Can make you fall for him like magic. Just minus the evil and wanting to eat you part..” Marinette laughed slightly at the last sentence spoken. “It’s hard to fully explain but....I hope that gave you a little more insight....” 

 

Marinette was visibly shaking, a sight that made Adrien grimace. The blonde lightly slipped next to the trembling raven on the bed. 

 

“A-Are you okay? I-I’m sorry I had no idea talking about it would do this to you......”

 

“I-It’s no your f-fault it just....makes me think.....You have a soul that connects to his. How are you hurt?” Marinette turned her wide blue eyes to face Adrien.

 

The question took Adrien aback, the shock expressing itself by a physical jump. “I....It’s a lot to get into a-and I don’t even know that much about it but....my dad he was....a bad man. He didn’t see he was. He saw what he did as best for me and my mom. He was delusional. We don’t know exactly what happened to Nooroo during this time but...my dad had him held captive for years. He suffered horrible trauma. That’s the most anyone knows. My dad he....he tried to put my mom into a coma because he thought it was ‘the only way to keep her safe from the world’. I don’t know anything past that. All I have left of him is a plush black cat he gave me.”

 

“That cute little one with the button eyes that you had on your bed.”

 

Adrien nodded.

 

“You didn’t have to say so much....I mean I.....I told you you’d get that answer...I guess now’s the time. My family was happy. At one point in time. But it went pretty south. My one happy memory is when we made macaroons together. But it didn’t stay that happy for long....my parents they...fought...all..the..time......one day my dad just...he snapped....threw a kitchen knife into my mom’s skull, killing her instantly. His anger problems were one of the reasons they were fighting....my dad didn’t want to be caught so...I mean he did what he does best....he baked....worst meal of...my whole life...”

 

“M-Marinette I-...”

 

“My grandpa took me away from my dad after finding out. He wasn’t a great home for me either. He was obsessed with setting me up with a ‘one true love’ and shit and almost killed me trying to push me off a building since he was convinced I was a superhero. He was always having me do these heavy lifting tasks that were way too much for my young feeble body. It almost killed me on multiple occasions. His live in assistant Wayzz, he called the police, got me taken away from both my grandpa and dad legally when it had become too much. My dad was convicted, tried, and found guilty after observing my home. He didn’t exactly clean up the crime well. I had my grandma to live with at first, but she died on the trip to come get me. I officially had no family. I ended up in a foster home at age eight.”

 

Pretty much instinctively, Adrien pulled Marinette into a hug, which she quickly adjusted to. The two stayed in the hug for awhile. Neither knew exactly how long, but they didn’t particularly care.

 

“Mari...I’m so sorry to make you revisit that...”

 

“N-No it’s fine I....I needed to revisit it in a place that...wasn’t my constant nightmares....Thanks for giving me a chance to talk about it...it’s been awhile....like before you it was Luka and before him it was....Chloe..”

 

“W-We don’t have to talk about her I know she’s a hard subject.....to loose a best friend...one you shared everything with...”

 

“I-I know. She’s a tale for another day.” Marinette took a deep breath, breaking out of the hug. She wiped her hand across her face to wipe her tearful eyes. Already smudged makeup from the day smudged worse, patches of it catching onto the back of her hand.

 

The two sat in silence for another chunk of time. 

 

Marinette took a loud, startling breath to throw off the steak of silence. “You’ve adjusted to here quickly, Foucault.” She followed her words with a slight laugh. “I hope your confidence continues to build...I hope you continue to heal....we both know Luka is hurting. He always pushed me away from helping him but....you have the power to get him to listen to you....it’s amazing. And helpful here.. we’ll help him when the time is right... okay?”

 

“Of course.”

 

///

 

It was now Thursday, December fifth. Only a few weeks until school breaked for Christmas.

 

“Hey Adrien.” Marinette and Adrien were chilling out on the balcony above Marinette’s room. 

 

“Yeah, Mari?”

 

“When’s your birthday?”

 

“It was in August.”

 

“What?! I have to make you a present I make all my friends one for their birthday. And you’re eighteen before me! Unfair blondie.”

 

Adrien laughed with amusement. “A months late gift. Sounds good.”

 

///

 

_‘Thud.’_

 

Juleka sat hunched up on her bed, hands over her ears in a desperate attempt to cover up the horrible noises that came from a few rooms down.

 

“ _You BASTARD!“ ‘ **Thud’.**_

 

“I’m trying to—..trying to listen to you! You won’t leave me the hell alone!”

 

_**‘Smack.’ ‘Crash.’ ‘Thud.’**_ _“Don’t you fucking **DARE** talk to me that way! Come here you little bitch!”_

 

“Arka, don’t touch him-AA!” _**‘Crash.’**_

 

_“Don’t tell me what to do whore!”_ The horrible voice growled again.

 

Juleka pulled out her phone, swiping to her messages with Rose.

 

_‘Hey honey, how are you doing?’_

 

The reply came about four minutes later. Four, loud, excruciating minutes later.

 

_‘I’m doing good! :3 You and Luka able to hang tonight? We could maybe get a bite to eat!’_

 

Juleka glanced back her bedroom door, sighing. The door suddenly twisted open, to her complete shock. Her stopped heart only barley started again when it was made clear Luka had been the one to open it. Her weak and bruised older brother collapsed onto her bed. Luka generally had a face full of makeup on, but he didn’t at the moment. His lack of make up showcased the scar running down his face, along with the deep bruise under his left eye. His dark and blue tangle of hair was out of its normal ponytail, and a total mess. Without his dog collar-thick choker, more bruises could be viewed on his neck. Juleka looked down at her hurt brother, heart shattering more every second her eyes remained on the sight. She turned back to phone.

 

_‘Not tonight. Luka’s not really feeling well. Tomorrow night sound good?’_

 

_‘ **Rose <3**’_

_‘Sounds perfect! I hope he feels better soon!’_

 

Juleka took another look at her brother and sighed. 

 

_‘Yeah, me too.’_

///

 

 


	6. Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot in here. Just read it.
> 
> Kagami and Nino get more screen time, yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooo boy. HEAVY chapter. In good and bad ways lol.
> 
> Mentions/scenes of physical abuse and wounds in detail.

 

Friday, December 6th was the date. Adrien hadn’t gotten pretty much any time to himself ever since he moved here. So sitting alone on a park bench simply watching the sky was rather relaxing. Too bad the moment didn’t last long.

 

Adrien suddenly felt a weight on the other end of the bench. He turned his head to find the Queen Quiet Lesbian herself, Kagami on the other end. 

 

“H-Hello....?” Adrien asked awkwardly.

 

“Hello, Adrien.” Kagami greeted. “I was always interested in your character, I wanted to talk to you. But you were so wrapped up in everyone else. I’m delighted to have finally found you alone, even if only for a short while.”

 

“O-Oh....Uh....hi Then....”

 

“I see you were wishing to be alone. It has been a wild month or so for you I see.”

 

Adrien nodded sheepishly. Not sure why he was honest here but, something about this girl kind of just compelled him to be. 

 

“I won’t bother you for long. I see you and Chloe talk all the time in nutrition and wellness. You appear to be close friends. Chloe knows what she wants. She makes friends rather quickly.”

 

“Y-Yeah, she can be kinda commanding. It’s mostly not bad though. Sh-She was kind of rude to you that one time a few weeks back...”

 

“I was touching territory I probably should not have. I do not entirely blame her. She was much nicer regarding me than Marinette the manipulative whore.”

 

Kagami’s insult towards his raven haired friend caused him to jump slightly. “W-Whoa that’s a little harsh...”

 

“Not harsher than Bull-Dyke. She does not respect me. I used to respect her, but that is all gone into the wind now.”

 

“According to Chloe, Luka and Marinette hate you because you treat them like normal people....like you don’t treat them all mysterious and supernatural like everyone else...”

 

Kagami nodded in confirmation. “They are simply normal people. Only broken and hurt. Being treated like outcasts has only fueled their loneliness and hurt. They haven’t realized that it’s hurting them, that is why they try to embrace it. I see them as normal people.”

 

“Chloe said you w-were a total bitch to Luka one time..”

 

“Lies. I was simply trying to tell him what I just told you. Maybe my wording was a bit harsh. But he would never hear me out to apologize. I respect him. I do not however, respect Marinette.”

 

“So you.....you were just trying to help them....but because it wasn’t how they wanted...they deemed you a monster....”

 

“Exactly. They may listen to you if you told them I said that, but they’d think I was lying to you. That’s how Marinette is especially.”

 

“M-Marinette is just really...really hurt. You don’t know what she’s been through..-“

 

“It’s not an excuse for her behaviors. But it is true she doesn’t realize she’s only hurting herself more. I truly wish she would.”

 

“I-I.....Uh me too.....” Adrien sighed. “She’s stubborn and strong willed....she probably won’t listen to me...”

 

“Do you know someone she will?”

 

The first image to pop into Adrien’s head was Tikki. Marinette didn’t always listen to Tikki but...talking to her wouldn’t hurt.

 

“Possibly.”

 

///

 

 

After speaking with Kagami, Adrien had decided to go home to get some long awaited alone time. He had quite an enjoyable time laying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling for around two hours straight. After he had done that, Adrien decided to settle at his desk and check his emails. He used to not get a tone of them, but with the school email each student got, he always had about thirty notifications daily. Normally it was stuff like ‘assignment has been graded’ or ‘grade updated’ or ‘Hey students check out this thing you don’t care about’. But tonight, there was a different email. The sender name reading ‘Alya Césaire’ and the reviver reading ‘all-students-12’ caught his attention. Now interested, the blonde clicked on the email to see what it contained.

 

**_[Senior Student secret Santa]_ **

_From:Alya Césaire December 6_

_To: All-students-12_

 

_Heyo senior students! It’s ya gal Alya from the school blog! (I run it and own it!) Since its all our last year before college, we get to finally hold our own Senior Secret Santa! Ashlyn Ayon did an AMAZING job as last year’s senior class representative, including the annual Senior Secret Santa. I’m hoping I can do as fantabulous of a job as she did! Anyways, now on to the details._

_Everyone has been split into five groups to make things easier. The people in your group are all the ones you have a possibility of being assigned, and same with having you assigned to one of them. I have each list attached below. After you check out that list, you will have until 11:30PM on Sunday the 8th to tell me if you’d like to participate. Also due by that date and time is your ‘about me form’, which will help your Secret Santa with an idea of what to get you. Groups will be redone and sent out on Monday afternoon. Also on Monday Afternoon, you’ll get a private email from me of the person you’ll be getting a gift for as well as their about me form. Each gift is due to room 405 by December 18th by the end of the day and NO LATER. Gifts will be delivered the following Friday. If you are signed up and did not get your person a gift, they will get the one designated for you. Email me back with any questions. Have fun peeps!_

_~Alya//_

 

 

Hm. Seemed interesting enough. Adrien clicked on the first attached list below, and scrolled to the third one where he found his name. Other names in his list that popped out to him were Alya Césaire, Nino Lahife, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alix Kubdel, Lila Rossi, Chloe Bourgeois-Pollen, Luka Couffaine, Kagami Tsurugi, and Marc Anciel and Nathaniel Kurtzburg that he had heard of from the school’s creative team. Interesting, almost everyone he knew had been placed on the list. Sure they were about fifteen others he didn’t know, but it was a pretty big coincidence. Unless it wasn’t. Did Alya put together these lists? He’d have to ask Nino.

 

Almost as if the world was reading his thoughts, he received a phone call from ‘Nino bro’. Casually, he picked up the phone.

 

“Hey dude. I was just thinking about you. Wait, sorry to phrase it that way. Sounds weird. Anyways.”

 

Nino’s laugh could be heard clear from over the phone. “Did you see the email Alya sent out a few hours ago?”

 

“I just looked at it dude. Pretty much everyone I know except for Juleka and Rose are on my list. This is a complicated thing to be school or well, grade wide. You know if Alya put together the lists or not?”

 

“She didn’t entirely put them together, but she had say over it from what I know. She’s definitely how Maribug and Chloe ended up on the same list.”

 

“Wow.” Adrien breathed. “You really think so?”

 

“I _know_ so dude. She didn’t tell me, but if I know anything about her it’s that she’s responsible. She’s been trying to push the two back together since they fell out.”

 

Well that was shocking. Not exactly what Adrien expected to hear. “But Alya Hayes Chloe. And both Chloe and Mari bug hate Alya. Why would she try to help them?”

 

“She doesn’t _really_ hate Chloe. She was the final breaking point between them and feels guilty AF. They were already in a big fight over something then Alya pushed to learn more about the two. She tried to infringe in their personal lives. Mari was friends with Alya at the time so Chloe thought Marinette had something to do with it.”

 

“What made Marinette hate Alya then?”

 

“When Chloe thought she had something to do with the Chloe nosiness, and when she was nosy towards Marinette. Alya feels guilty, but those two would never believe her.”

 

Adrien laughed sadly. “Oh definitely not. Wait who determines who gets who exactly in the Secret Santa.”

 

“The school board, but Alya gets say—...oh no. Oh no. Tell me are Marinette or Chloe type of people to sign up for this thing?”

 

“Ch-Chloe is, Tikki will make Marinette. Fuck.”

 

“We should j-just let it play out. They don’t have to deliver the presents themselves dude we just have to h-hope it’ll be okay....”

 

Adrien and Nino sighed in sync. 

 

“I sure fucking hope so.”

 

///

 

A pile of letters was slammed onto the kitchen table, the force leaving the furniture piece shaking.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me he was still sending them?!” Marinette’s tear crack voice hollered. “Seventeen. Seventeen! He’s sent seven-FUCKING-teen since I was fourteen and you never told me?!” The raven was standing next the table, her fists curled, her whole body red with anger.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t want to read them! I was trying to protect you so all that was left of your dad would be gone!” Tikki shouted defensively. 

 

“I want to know so I can watch every last one burn into ash myself. I deserve to know! How did he even get this address?!”

 

“They get forwarded here from another address. Look, do what you want with them now, but do _not_ blame me for wanting to protect you young lady. Also, he sent you a package this time too. Since Christmas is a few weeks away. I’m not sure how since he’s in Prison. I’d stop it, but I don’t know how.”

 

“Contact the prison office or something! But make it stop! These will do for fire fuel for now.” Marinette growled. “And give me that package. I want to open it. It’s the only thing I will. I want to see what that asshole managed to get his hands on from a prison cell.”

 

Tikki sighed. The red haired woman left the room, returning with a large cardboardbox in her hands. She dropped it on the table, a light _‘thud’_ following promptly after. 

 

“Thank you. Put these next to the fire place for the Christmas Eve Fire. Please.” Marinette lifted up the box into her arms, no signs of struggling present.

 

“M-Maribug....I’m sorry I hid these from you but, it’s what I thought would be best.”

 

“You didn’t even ask me!”

 

“Well I’m sorry I assumed that my daughter wouldn’t want to have any connection with the man that changed her life and traumatized her.”

 

“Don’t call me that! I’m adopted. You just take care of me.” The teen’s face was cold.

 

To Marinette’s shock, a tear escaped from Tikki’s right eye. “Well you’re family to me. Sorry you don’t see me the same way.” The letters were swiped off the table, and Tikki stomped out of the room. Marinette was left speechless.

 

///

 

“God....fucking damn it Miracle why did I say that.....why did I say that?!” The last sentence was a shout. Marinette was sitting on the floor, her back propped up against the side of her bed. The cardboard box sat unopened next to her, a pair of scissors atop it. In her hands, was Miracle the plush ladybug. The plush did not reply. “You think Chloe ever talks to Queen Bee like this?” 

 

Once again, the plush only stared at her with its fake, bright blue glass eyes. 

 

“Why am I even thinking of her right now...bitch only stresses me out more.....Do you......do you think Chloe has arguments with Pollen like this? Like about how...she’s adopted....”

 

Once more, no reply from the plush. 

 

“Goddamnit stop looking at me like that.” Marinette narrowed her eyes at the lifeless stuffed animal. “No. No I’m not _not_ doing that.” She was almost laughing at the thought. “I m-mean maybe she didn’t block my number....No. No am I crazy?! She’ll never answer she’s just like that. She hates me and I...I-I hate her.....” Somehow, Marinette found herself with her phone in hand, clicking on buttons and scrolling through her contact list to find Chloe’s. It was labeled as ‘Bumblebee’ with a bee emoji beside it. She sighed, pressing the text message button. “Miracle, why did you think of this. This is an insane idea.” Somehow, blaming a lifeless object for the idea of contacting her ex best friend who now hated her made her feel a tad better about the situation.

 

_To:Bumblebee_

_‘Hey Chloe uh...can I uh....ask you something?’_

 

After the message had been typed, Marinette set her phone on the box next to her. 

 

 

With a ‘buzz’ sounding against the box next to her, the raven’s eyes jolted open. Apparently she had dozed off. With a deep breath and a squeeze delivered to the plush held against her chest with her arm, Marinette picked up the phone.

 

_‘Bumblebee’_

_‘Marinette? Not to be a queen bitch or anything but why the fuck are you messaging me? The greater question is why do you still have my number?’_

 

The next set of texts were delivered about ten minutes after the first one.

 

_‘.......’_

_‘Are.....are you okay?’_

 

Yep. That seemed a lot like Chloe. Being all pissed off and surprised. Chloe was convinced Marinette would take any chance she could get to make the former’s life as miserable as possible.

 

_‘You still have my number in your phone so look who’s talking’_

 

The reply came surprisingly fast. It wasn’t a text message, but a picture. A picture of a calico cat to be more exact. The picture was a close up of its face, taken from a selfie camera setting. Marinette couldn’t help but giggle. Quickly, she shook it off and slapped herself. 

 

_‘Why the fuck I’m messaging you is because I want to ask you something that I don’t know anyone else who can relate to it.... :(‘_

 

“God Miracle, she’s going to think I’m a total joke.”

 

‘ _Bumblebee’_

_‘Something happen with Tikki?’_

 

Marinette couldn’t help but let out a small gasp.

 

_‘Like magic you knew....Turns out like....my dad had still be sending me letters.....seventeen of them since I was 14 >:( and Tikki hid them from me!’_

_‘Bumblebee’_

_‘If my dad or mom still sent me letters I’d want to know so I could watch them burn to ash myself’_

 

Marinette’s gasp was louder this time.

 

‘ _My god bitch that’s exactly why I’m mad! So I could do that with them! But she said she just did it cause she didn’t want me to be hurt and cared about me as her daughter and then I said that I’m adopted and she just takes care of me.....do you ever fight with Pollen like that?’_

 

‘ _Our minds are still the same lol. I don’t understand why you would push me away. Like trying to expose my life just cause you were mad that I missed you.’_

 

Marinette took another deep breath. With closed eyes, she pressed the ‘call’ button.

 

The call almost completely rang out before it was answered. “Yes....?”

 

“I wasn’t trying to expose you, Chloe. You assumed that. Alya just roped me in. She was trying to get in on my life too. She even followed me home one day.”

 

“Creepy.”

 

“I know right?! Look I just....I’m not looking to be friends again that ship sailed when you couldn’t be happy for me. I just want advice.”

 

“I thought you didn’t want to be my friend anymore! I know you turned me down, Mari. Tikki offered to adopt both of us. And you said no....you left me here...alone...” Even from over the phone, it could be clear Chloe was crying.

 

Marinette gasped. “I-I-O-Oh my god....how did you find that out?!”

 

“Um, eavesdropping? It was pretty simple, actually. I still believe you over Alya so...it seems we’ve had a miscommunication. Explain yourself.”

 

“R-Right....right now?”

 

“Um, yes right now? You know why you chose that. Spill it.”

 

“It’s uh.....it’s not something I want to get into just.....I wasn’t trying to get away from you I just....I wanted a little bit of a normal life.....like you know....having my own home again...having sleepovers and hang outs with my best friend. There so many things we couldn’t experience if we lived together forever. I was uh....I was doing it for you....”

 

There was a silence. The blank space of sound lasted to a point where Marinette almost forgot she was on a phone call.

 

“Goddamn it Mari. This was so simple! All we had to do was talk. Why the hell were you so mean to me all those years?!”

 

“I-I kinda thought that’s what you wanted! You were awful to me!”

 

“I was hurt! You never explained yourself!”

 

“I never knew I had to, Chloe! Honestly I can’t believe we’re even trusting one another’s word.......we.....we don’t truly hate one another. We never did.........The torn down garden....behind the Eiffel Tower. Meet me there.”

 

“What? Right now? Mari it’s like eleven-thirty at night. Pollen will never let me out that late, and nor will Tikki let you.”

 

Marinette let out a laugh. “Oh Chloe. Bumble Bee. Who said anything about asking them?”

 

“I see we’re back to the nicknames, are we?”

 

“You’re Bumblebee in my phone now you coming or not?”

 

“Give me about fifteen minutes to get out.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

///

 

It was a bit harder to sneak out a top window with a heavy box in her hands, but she somehow managed. Marinette sat on the cracked up bench with her hands together. Upon the blonde entering her sight, the raven’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“Oh god wow you really came uh.....”

 

“You know that cat I sent you a picture of? That’s my cat, and her name is Miracle. You still wear your bracelet, and I still wear mine. That’s why I gasped when you helped me up in the hallway back in November.”

 

Marinette gasped, slightly flinching from shock. “Wow.....you named a cat after my childhood toy....”

 

“Yeah, Miracle judged me too.”

 

Marinette let out a quick snort. “Well it was my Miracle’s idea to contact you.”

 

“So it wasn’t you with me on your mind. It was Miracle.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I see. Well my Miracle answered your call. That’s why it took so long. Cause she’s a cat. She can’t operate a phone well.”

 

Marinette laughed again. “Oh, well tell her to learn. Yeah I uh....I still wear my bracelet I...never noticed that you did...”

 

Chloe took a seat next to Marinette on the dull bench. 

 

“To finally answer your question.....sometimes....Me and Pollen don’t always get along. It’s hard because we have all those fosters in the house...I never feel like the home is truly /mine/, you know? Sometimes it just feels like I was left there...never adopted....I have my own room now but....that’s really all that changed....I sometimes don’t know why she adopted me....She just saw something, I guess. Tikki loves you, Marinette. She didn’t know that’s how you would feel. You can’t blame her for that.”

 

“I-I know I just... god I made her cry....I really hurt her.....I _really_ hurt her.....I don’t know how she’ll ever forgive me....”

 

“You just have to give her an honest, whole hearted apology. You’re only a teenager. A broken one at that. You don’t know how to handle your emotions.”

 

“Y-Yes I do!”

 

“No you don’t.”

 

“No I don’t.....thanks, Chloe. I uh....I’ll try it....”

 

“No problem......you’re right about only me being able to help you with that......”

 

The two girls sat in silence for a bit, before Marinette opened her mouth to break it.

 

“M-My dad sent me this box this year for Christmas.....would you uh....like to open it with me? The street lights aren’t the best out here but....I’ve got my phone light...and scissors. That doesn’t help with the light problem but uh....you know what I mean...”

 

Chloe smiles softly. “I know it’s probably gonna be a hard thing for you. Of course, Maribug.”

 

“Th...thank you...uh...bitch...”

 

Both girls laughed. Marinette picked up the box, scooting over a bit to put it in between them.

 

“Here, there’s a table right over there. And it’s closer to the light.” Chloe picked up the box, carrying it over to aforementioned table. Marinette followed, sitting down next to the blonde.

 

Marinette picked up the scissors from the box, suddenly stabbing them into the crack atop the box. She dragged the blade through the the tape, ripping the tabs open after she did so. On top of a pile of stuff that she couldn’t quite make out yet, was a letter. 

 

“Ew.”

 

“Read at least this one. Maybe it’ll explain if anything in there happens to be weird.” Chloe suggested.

 

Marinette shrugged, taking it out to put under the light of her phone.

 

Taking a deep breath, Marinette read the letter aloud.

_“‘Dear Marinette,’_

_Hey, I know you probably never read my other letters I just..wanted to know how you were. I’ve never been able to get you a gift for Christmas or any of your birthdays, but this year they let me choose some things out from a catalogue to send to you! You probably didn’t open to letters again but c’mon. It’s a box! How could you resist it? So uh, merry Christmas sweetheart! I hope it gets there in time._

_Love, your dad’_ ” Marinette automatically began to fake gag. “Fucking ew! Sweetheart?! Is he serious?! I’m glad I never read the rest of his letters they must be just as terrible.”

 

Chloe took the note from Marinette’s hands, ripping it into fours. 

 

Marinette laughed. “Thanks. Let’s get into this shit hole.” Marinette plunged her hand into the box, pulling out something that felt plush in her hand. Under the light, it made itself clear to be a plush pink macaroon. In response, Marinette let out a frustrated scream. “WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM IS HE SERIOUS?!” The crying, raging teen thrusted the pillow into her old friend’s arms. 

 

“You did always really like them. Said they were a good memory with your family.”

 

“Y-Yeah I know but....how dare he..../he/ took it away!” Marinette took a deep breath. “It uh....it’s kinda cute I just....wish it wasn’t him that gave it to me....”

 

Chloe sighed sadly, then laughed slightly. She held out the plush to Marinette. “From me to you. Forget your dad. I gave it to you. That’s all that matters. I know I’m not much better since we’re still in an awkward place but....it’s better.”

 

Marinette laughed, wiping over flowing tears from her eyes, accepting the plush into her hands. “We have a lot to talk about and to discuss, a-and to work out but....it’s clear that we never really let go of each other.”

 

Chloe nodded. “We....we really didn’t.”

 

Marinette took a breath, pulling the next item out of the box. Once in the light, the item was made clear to be multiple items—a stack of journals tied together with a ribbon to be exact. 

 

“If they’re all empty....I could actually use some more sketch journals......”

 

“That’s pretty simple...You did say you liked to draw things on notebooks a lot as a kid.”

 

“He’s just lucky it hasn’t changed.” Marinette shrugged, pulling out the next item. This one was a book. The cover appeared to be a dusty pink colors the cursive title read: ‘A thousand things to tell yourself to feel better’. Marinette snorted. “Why the fuck is he sending this to me? He’s the reason my life is the goddamn mess. Guess I’ll take it.” She shrugged, putting her hand back in the box. Hitting an empty spot, she felt around the rest of the box, finding it empty. “Welp. That’s everything. Let’s put it back in.”

 

Chloe nodded, quickly placing the all the items back into the box. 

 

“W-We should probably head back to our homes.....I uh....this uh.....felt....really refreshing...” Marinette rubbed her arm, eyes to the side. 

 

“It um....did feel good.....Things are.....good at home, good with Bonibelle and all....it’s nice to have break.....it’s nice to...be around you again when we’re.....not hating each other......” Chloe cleared her throat. “Maybe we uh.....don’t have to go back just yet....” Her voice slightly raised in pitch, to Marinette’s amusement. “We’re already here....we’ve got catching up to do....why not start tonight?”

 

Marinette took another breath. She stood up, grabbed Chloe’s hand, and lead her to a nearby tree, both taking a seat against its thick and wide trunk. 

 

Marinette didn’t let go of Chloe’s hand. In fact, she grabbed her other one. This action spread a blush onto the blonde’s face. 

 

“You really are quick to change your feelings, Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe teased.

 

“They never should have changed. We never should have fell out.....I think we’re both at fault because we just....we wouldn’t simply talk to each other.....I know I’m a _huge_ pain in the ass. It’s kinda just who I am. I should have seen that you were hurt. I shouldn’t have assumed you hated me because of something I knew and could have told you was false. Things were hard for you then. I should have been there for you. Not your worst enemy. You think um.....you think you could ever just....begin to process forgiving me Bumble B-“ Marinette’s words were cut off by an action that largely shocked them both—a kiss. After what was probably five or so long minutes, Chloe pulled back.

 

“I’m taking that as a yes?” Marinette giggled.

 

“I.........I really......really missed you.......we should have made up a....really long time ago. Look I know it was fast-“

 

It was Marinette’s turn to pull the kiss-cut off move. Hers didn’t last for as long before she pulled back. “It was long overdue.”

 

Chloe nodded, sliding down to rest her head against Marinette’s chest. “Very much so.”

 

///

 

Sunday morning it was now. It was eleven in the morning and Marinette was still asleep. Classic teenager. Tikki was standing at the counter fixing herself a cup of coffee, when she received a call from Pollen.

 

“Hey Noelle. Kinda weird timing. Need anything?” Tikki inquired tiredly, phone in one hand, a spoon stirring in coffee creamer in the other.

 

“So I almost told you last night but um, you know how you said Marinette snuck out around eleven?”

 

“And how I’d punish her today for it because I was way too emotionally drained with her to do it yesterday? Yeah I do.”

 

“Well I thought you might find it intriguing that Flora said she witnessed Chloe sneaking out at that same time. Chloe didn’t return till on in the morning.”

 

Tikki’s stirring stopped. “The....same time Mari came back.....holy shit Pollen.....you really think...”

 

“They were talking things out? Well Chloe’s in a great mood this morning. She offered to make breakfast for everyone. And she did. That’s like ten kids!”

 

“I’m going to go check on Mari. Thanks for letting me know.” Tikki hang up and dropped the phone, quickly running up the stairs to Marinette’s room. She smacked open the door. Marinette, who was sitting on her bed on her phone, looked up at the women confusedly. Her expression of confusion twisted to that of slight sorrow. She jumped up off the bed, tacking Tikki in a hug. 

 

“Tikki I’m so sorry I never should have said that about you you do so so so so so so SO much for me and you’re like the best mom ever and you always put up with my shit and you were only trying to protect me and there’s NO way you would have known that’s how I’d feel about the letters and I love you SO much and I really hope you don’t hate meeeee....” Marinette let out in one breath.

 

Tikki only giggled. “Mari....I really...really appreciate your apology. I know a Marinette who wouldn’t have done that.....did Chloe help you out with your emotions?”

 

Marinette gasped, her blue eyes widening. “How did you-“

 

“One of Pollen’s fosters caught Chloe sneaking out at the same time I noticed you snuck out, and came back the same time you did.”

 

“If you noticed why didn’t you say anything?!” 

 

“I was too emotionally drained at the hour. What’s important to me is.....did you and Chloe talk things out?! Are you friends again?” Tikki inquired in an excited mom voice.

 

Marinette giggled again. Her thoughts replayed the imagine of the two laying in a tight embrace against the cold concrete, the warm from each other’s body helping them to ignore it. She flashed back to the present. “Um....yeah I’d say I...I think we’re gonna be good...” Marinette pulled back from the hug. “Can I pleeeease not be grounded as a ‘you made up with your childhood best friend’ present?” Marinette put on an innocent, pleading smile, which caused Tikki to laugh. 

 

“Yeah, Yeah sure. But I expect those grades to come up. Got it?”

 

“I’ll try, I’ll try.” Marinette rolled her eyes, the raced back to her bed. 

 

Tikki let out another laugh before exiting the room, a smile plastered onto her face.

 

///

 

Fists flew through the air. Flashes of an angry face scrolled through Luka’s eyes. More red, more white, more black. An empty feeling in his chest. His arms were pinned down. He felt everything and nothing all at the same time. More heat. More disgust. More pain. So much went through his head, so much in a blur. He was thankful his mind was swirling in discomfort and immense pain the whole time, for it distracted him from thinking too much. Almost not in his own mind, Luka pushed himself to stand weakly. In a daze, he made it through the short hall, falling onto the floor of Juleka’s room as soon as he pushed open the door. 

 

His sister, who was curled up in a sobbing ball on the bed, rushed over to him quickly with a gasp of fear and concern. 

 

“Luka oh my god....you look t-terrible.....where’s your shirt?” 

 

Luka rolled from his side to flat on his back. He was weakly pressing the baller up piece of fabric against the left side of his face. 

 

Juleka winced at the full sight before her. Her brother had bruises and cuts all along his arms and torso, most of which were still bleeding. Juleka moved her hand to the balled up shirt, gently pulling it away. She let out a shriek of a gasp once she had full sight of the horrible wound behind it. Luka had a large busted patch of skin starting just under his eye, trailing down tothe end of his cheek. The wound was busty and patchy, small shards of glass stuck in.

 

“B....Beer bottle....” Luka breathed.

 

“Luka we need to get you to a hospital...”

 

“No........No.”

 

“Th-This is more than we can take care of properly here......please this can’t just be covered up like everything else someone will notice....” Juleka sobbed.

 

“If I go to....go to a hospital....he’ll kill me...Jules.....he’ll hurt you and mom even more....”

 

“J-Just give me a second. Luka....the music history teacher at the school. He used to work as a nurse. Apollo Sass. H-He could help you-“

 

Luka’s eyes widened, which only added onto his pain. “N-No no one at school can know.....”

 

“He won’t have to know why. We can say you tripped and landed on a bottle..”

 

“Wh-What about the rest of my cuts?”

 

“We’ll get those here just throw on a jacket and get on your choker. He’s always practicing on the school deck on Sunday afternoons....Please Luka.....for me......” Juleka begged.

 

“I-I just......w-we can try it but i-If anything happens I’ll n-never forgive myself....”

 

“Don’t think about me for just a moment and think about yourself! What if it was me or mom in your position of pain right now....mom always patches up Her injuries....come on, Luka.....” 

 

Luka sighed, using the small amount of his strength that remained to sit up. “Dad’s out drunk right now. Downed a bunch of bottles after finishing with me....I know a...a back way to the school..... let’s get going, quickly...”

 

///

 

Going to school on a Sunday wasn’t ideal for Adrien. But he promised he’d interview one of his teachers for his mom to get inspiration for her next clothing line. What better than the music teacher?

 

Mr.Sass was always on the school deck practicing on Sunday afternoon. This was a tip he had learned from Nino. Upon entering onto the deck, Adrien heard that Mr.Sass was not alone.

 

“Yeah just a....st-street fight..... the people downtown can be real r-ruthless.....”

 

Luka?! He was here and....really hurt it appeared.

 

“If not wanting to go to a hospital, you did a good thing coming to a professional such as myself. Try not to touch the bandage too much. You don’t want to aggravate the wound. The healing process is delicate. But keep on downing water and fluids to get your strength back. You get into these fights before, young man? Not all of the wounds are fresh I can see.” The soothing, smooth voice of Apollo Sass spoke.

 

“O-Occasionally. Downtown is a-a soothing place for me....too bad I run into trouble there....”

 

“I suggest avoiding it down there for awhile. Especially in your condition. I would rest the remainder of the day to feel fresh for tomorrow.” 

 

“S-Sounds good...”

 

Adrien didn’t want to just listen anymore. He walked past the dividing wall, making himself seen. Both Juleka and Luka were present, and both released shocked and startled gasps. The teal green haired teacher only brushed back his ponytail with a shrug.

 

“A-Adrien....” Luka spit out.

 

“I just um....I came here to.....interview Mr.Sass for my mom and a project she’s doing....” Adrien trailed off. “I heard just now you got hurt....you look awful....”

 

Luka nodded weakly. “Yeah I....I know. Me and Jules were just about to head back home..-“

 

“Do you need me to help you there?”

 

“No.” Both siblings answered firmly with absolutely no hesitation. That was odd. Adrien once again thought back to what Tikki had said about Luka, and her concerns about him.

 

“Luka.....are you sure that story is true....?”

 

“Yes.” Luka snapped, to Adrien’s shock. More like the blue haired male, he seemed to automatically regret it, and his scarred face softened. “You don’t have to worry about me, Kitten. I beg you not to.”

 

“I just....I don’t like seeing you hurt like this....” Adrien frowned. “I want you to be okay....I don’t want to find out there was something wrong when I stood to the sidelines doing nothing about it....I’ve dedicated myself to helping you. You chose me. It’s what everyone says. And I got more insight from Mari on what that means. Choosing implies some sort of ownership of property. You chose me, and you’re not unchoosing me. I’m helping your hurt heart feel even just a little bit better if it’s the last thing I do.” Adrien stated firmly. 

 

Luka sighed. Juleka helped him to stand, and the two walked back into the building. Juleka waved Adrien to follow, which he had already planned on doing.

 

Once the three were in a firm position again, Luka reached out his hand, cupping Adrien’s cheek with it. “You.....you’re far too kind, Kitten. I want to let you help me but.....just stick with what you’ve done, baby. I’m fine on my own.”

 

Upon hearing the name ‘baby’, Adrien’s heart skipped a beat, and his face was filled with red blush. 

 

“Lu-Luka....you can’t just chase this a-away......Whatever it is your in....I could get you out..... I promise....”

 

“That’s too much of a burden on you, angel.” Luka brushed the blushing blonde’s red cheek with his thumb. “Just leave me be. Alright?”

 

“I’m n-not going to promise that Lu-Luka...” Adrien stammered. 

 

“I wish you would. I truly do. If you really want to help me the best you can, you’d leave me be and trust I’m okay.”

 

“Luka you cant do that to me. All the evidence is screaming against your words...”

 

“Let it.” Luka replied simply. The bruised and beaten male rested a hand over Adrien’s chest for several seconds before separating both hands from the blonde. “See you at school tomorrow.” With his words, the siblings were off.

 

Adrien sighed. Luka was lying. He /wasn’t/ okay. And Adrien wasn’t okay with that.

 

///

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing is kinda weird here?? Idk. I hope it doesn’t come across as me rushing Mari and Chloe. I’ve made up from big fights, year long fights that fast before. And simply because I never truly hated the person. With a bond that strong, it’s never going to fully disappear.
> 
> Luka :,(((( That’s my comment on that


	7. Mom instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sass pulls Adrien out and talks to him in the hall about Luka. Knowing his story is a lie and desperately wanting to help him, Sass tells Adrien to get Luka to a point where he feels like he can talk about his troubles with him. Fortunately for them, Adrien happens to pull just the right cards to get that to happen right away.
> 
> Emilie insists Adrien invite his friends to hang out at the skating rink. She’s a total mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is again a shorter chapter, oof. Mainly because I wanted to get this chapter out today and I was at a place that had many chapter closer potentials, and I found one and worked with that. I’m tired lol.

As expected, Adrien had gotten a message from Marinette that she was assigned Chloe. It wasn’t a super pissed off message or anything, just a simple ‘I got Chloe for the Secret Santa lol’. It was only second period, he wasn’t even aware that the emails would be sent that early. But that wasn’t the largest part of his worries. Every time Adrien glanced at Luka, his heart felt a pang of pain and guilt. Luka was lying. Very clearly. But there had to be a reason. And he was going to find it.

 

The bell rang, and everyone collectively pushed up from their seats as normal.

 

“Hey Luka...I’m sorry for um....not trusting you I just....I hope you can see where I’m concerned.” Adrien babbled.

 

Luka only simply nodded. “It’s alright, Kitten. You have full right to be. But I hope you can trust my word.”

 

“I.....I’ll try....”

 

///

 

“So Chloe...” Adrien began. The two were on their way to third period. Though they were in separate classrooms, they were close enough for the two to still walk together. “I saw you sighed up for the uh...Secret Santa thing.”

 

Chloe nodded. “Yep. They’ve been emailing assignments throughout the day. I got mine.”

 

“Who uh...” Adrien briefly coughed. “Who was it?”

 

“Marinette.” Chloe answered simply. No disgust or distaste in her tone. She simply answered the question, and that was it.

 

“Um you uh...seem pretty calm about that for hating her...”

 

“I don’t hate her. I never did. Simple as that.”

 

“I thought you did uh...okay....you think Alya had say in that?”

 

“Oh a hundred percent. Likely trying to fuck with us. Marinette probably got me. But it’s not a big deal.”

 

“Okay....? It’s just kinda odd I guess? I’ll take your word for it now if I get more explanation later.”

 

“Good enough.”

 

///

 

Adrien had made it to his seat before Mr.Sass was requesting to talk to him privately, and that was it. Not unexpected. The two shuffled outside the classroom and to a wall down along it once the bell had rang. 

 

“You know why I’ve requested to speak with you, Adrien.”

 

“It’s uh...it’s about Luka, isn’t it...”

 

Sass nodded. “Correct sir. I know it may have seemed strange for me to just allow him to leave as he did when it’s clear his story is false.”

 

“Y-Yeah it uh....now that I think about it it kinda was....”

 

“I am experienced in the medical field but that also means recognizing trauma marks and causes for them, as well as emotional tells. He’s fearful, him and Juleka are frantic that no one go to their home. Luka is hurt, physically and emotionally. He thinks he can convince those who care about him he is okay but u simply won’t take that. It’s clear him and his sister are being abused at home.”

 

Adrien let out a slight gasp. It wasn’t shocking, but still slightly strange to hear said aloud. “If you knew th-then why didn’t you say anything?! Why did you let them go home?!” Adrien asked frantically. 

 

“It’s clear they are in a tight situation. Getting involved with the wrong circumstances could only make it worse for them. I know it’s hard to watch one you care about so truly suffer for any longer, but I need you to know it is necessary for his ultimate safety. You need to get him to a point where he trusts discussing it with you. When you do, I want you and both Couffaine siblings to come to me.”

 

“Y-You’re treating this so casually why don’t we just call the police to their home?! Problem solved right there!”

 

“Yes, but do you want Luka to feel like you betrayed him?”

 

“N-No but this is bigger than that and-“

 

“Not all abusers are stupid. Some know how to cover their tracks. It’s not worth doing something before the right moment. It must be in a point where the abuser can be caught plain and simple with no prior warning to it coming.”

 

“But the police coming is no warning!”

 

“It needs to be in a point where it’s guaranteed to work, Adrien. Because if not, Luka and his sister are only in more danger. You need a plan. Now I’m hoping this all can be before Christmas break.”

 

“B-But that’s only until the end of next week!”

 

“You said you wanted it fast. Quickly but not too quickly. You have time. I trust you can save him, Adrien. But most importantly. Do you?”

 

Adrien felt his gaze shift to the floor. Luka was very stubborn about himself. It wouldn’t be easy without it being rushed in some way. But he wanted to save him. He didn’t want to see Luka hurting like this anymore.

 

“Yes. Yes I do.”

 

///

 

It was now only a few minutes before the class was to leave for lunch. 

 

“Alright dude Alya said all Secret santa assignments are out. Want to check at the same time who we got?” Nino asked, pulling out his phone.

 

Adrien nodded, doing the same. “We were right by the way. Mari and Chloe got each other. They got there assignments this morning.”

 

Nino let out a short laugh. “As expected. I hope it goes well. What’d they sound like when they messaged you?”

 

“They each were really tame about it. Kinda odd.” Nino shrugged. 

 

Both boys tapped on their phones, going to their emails.

 

“Lila. I got Lila Rossi.” Adrien announced quietly. 

 

“Ah the hyper mute girl. She’s pretty fun. Marc Anciel. He’s Nath’s boyfriend. You know, the two presidents of the school’s art and creative club?”

 

Adrien nodded. “Yeah. I’ve seen them around.”

 

The class collectively stood up together. Adrien glanced over at as his teacher, who waved him over. 

 

“Give me a sec gotta talk to the teacher, I’ll meet you at the line.”

 

Nino nodded, and Adrien headed over to Sass. The two stood in silence until every person was out of the room.

 

“I just wanted to wish you good luck, Adrien. I see you always eat lunch with Luka today. You start as soon as he meets your view.”

 

“This is a lot of pressure.”

 

“Is it worth it though?”

 

“.....Yes.”

 

///

 

Nino decided to sit with Adrien, Marinette, and Luka today, to Adrien’s ginormous relief. Adrien glanced up at Luka, who caught his gaze. Fuck.

 

“Luka, I meant to ask you in first period this morning. What the fuck happened to your face?” Marinette took a big bite of her soggy school burger.

 

“I...I got into a street fight. I like to go downtown to do street art. The people there can be hostile.”

 

Marinette glanced at Adrien, who shook his head and mouthed ‘lie’. 

 

“You sure Luka? We’ve all been pretty concerned about you for awhi-“

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Luka snapped. “I wouldn’t lie to you,’ Mari.”

 

“I mean you’ve lied to me before I’m just trying to-“

 

“Yes! Yes I get it. Why can’t any of you trust me?”

 

Yikes. God this wasn’t going to be easy. Not in the slightest. 

 

“Well I just...it’s not that we don’t trust you. We do, we do just.....If you found me in your position, would you want to know what’s going on? If you knew in your heart is was heavier than what was said, wouldn’t you want to help me?”

 

There wasn’t a verbal reply. It took a second, but Adrien looked up at Luka to find him hyperventilating and wide eyed.

 

Marinette glanced around. “N-Nino, got get your teacher..”

 

Without a second of hesitation, Nino sprang up to comply with Marinette’s request. 

 

“Luka I-I don’t know what’s in your head right now but I hope you can see why we’re scared....” 

 

Luka didn’t reply. He only moved his hands over his mouth. 

 

“Adrien, help Luka out of the cafeteria and to the corridor.” Sass’s voice demanded. Adrien nodded, helping the anxious mess that was Luka to stand.

 

“I-I want to come to-“ Marinette began.

 

“Stay here. We have it handled.” Sass replied as Adrien helped Luka from the table.

 

“I’ve known him longer this totally isn’t fair!”

 

“I don’t want you to worry, Miss.” Sass replied.

 

“Well I’m only gonna worry more!”

 

“Sit with your friend, deep breathes. You aren’t in my class and I don’t know the length of this. Relax. We’ll make sure he’s okay.” 

 

Marinette looked to the side, her bee-themed beaded bracelet slid around her wrist capturing her mind. She took out her phone. “Alright...th-thank you sir...wait but Luka’s not either...”

 

“He’s one of my students even if not this period. Thank you young lady.” With his words, Sass was off to join his two worrying students.

 

///

 

Luka was tightly clutching a bottle of water that Sass had retrieved for him in his hand, his body still trembling. Adrien rested a hand on Luka’s shoulder, not really thinking about how nerve wracking it was at the moment. 

 

“Luka. Tell me where this began. Your panic attack how did it start?” Sass inquired.

 

Luka didn’t reply. He only sat trembling with his eyes closed. 

 

“I was talking to him....I asked if I was in his position and he was in mine, would he want to help me if he saw me clearly hurt....”

 

“I-I don’t want to think about that....” Luka mumbled from under his hand.

 

“Luka. I promise. Whatever you tell us will stay between us for now. I’ve worked with abuse victims. I know how dangerous these situations can be. I would never act without a plan to get you to guaranteed safety. Can you trust me?” Sass knelt in front of Luka, who was sitting next to Adrien on a bench against the wall. 

 

“.......I-I.....I just don’t want people to worry about me.....” Luka whispered.

 

“Well we do. Please, Luka. I know you care about your sister. You can only do so much until that doesn’t matter anymore.....” Adrien urged. 

 

“You promise I won’t find any police at my door when I get home....?”

 

Sass nodded. “I swear. But will you work with me to get you to a better home, Luka? Just a little bit every morning before Christmas break I want you and Adrien to meet in my classroom. I’ll close it so no one else can come in, we’ll have privacy with it. My Christmas present to you will be to get away this hell that will kill you someday.”

 

Luka nodded, taking a deep, very shaky breath. Adrien found his hands both tightly grasped by Luka’s.

 

“It’s um.....it’s my dad....he beats and sexually assaults my mom.....I-I step in to protect her and Juleka....so Jules can stay safe I.....take the blows that would be directed towards her....no matter what that may be.....he’s drunk a lot.....a lot.....he’s...so controlling.....he yells so much I......I could never want to imagine you going through that, Buttercup.” Luka’s had his half closer eyes focused on Adrien. 

 

“Think about how I feel. Just....I’ll be checking with you every day and I want honesty. Mari’s been through a bad home. I had an asshole delusional father when I was really young. You don’t have to go through this alone. You can get help.”

 

Before Adrien could hardly process, he was scooped up into a tight hug. 

 

“Thank you, Adrien. Thank you Mr.Sass......It’s not that you don’t trust me you just....care....”

 

“Of course we do.” Sass nodded. “Look. Luka I’ve been in your position. My mom would physically and sexually abuse me. It started after my dad left us. I thought I had to go through it alone for so long. But I learned I didn’t. There was this trouble making kid. His name was Tallis, but everyone called him Trixx. He noticed my behavior was odd. He befriended me. I learned to trust him. We worked out a plan to get me away from my mom, and it worked. Trixx, that man is my husband today.”

 

“That’s....that’s really s-sweet.... I....I never imagined some one like you has even through this sort of thing....”

 

“You never know who has been through what. Is just important that everyone feels heard. Now. How about we get you picked up and we head back to lunch. Alright?”

 

///

 

Adrien had been lucky enough to catch Alix roller blading around the park on his path home. She seemed excited enough to talk to him.

 

“Thanks for stopping Alix. So for that weird ass Secret Santa thing, I got Lila. I know there’s a list of things sent with the email, but I thought it wouldn’t harm anything to get some input from you. Since you’re her close friend and all.”

 

“Duh. She’s loves Emilie Foucault. Your Adrien Foucault. You see what she wears. Get her something from your mom’s line.” Alix answers as if it was obvious information. 

 

“What do you seriously think my mom just has extras of her clothing laying around for me to have for free?”

 

“Well I didn’t say that. But I don’t have a fashion designer mom. You figure it out fashion boy. She really likes orange and foxes. Figure it out. Good luck, dude.” 

 

Adrien had only got to open his mouth before Alix was off. 

 

“Gee. Could have been a little nicer.” He mumbled, turning to start back down the street.

 

///

 

“The ice skating rink?” Adrien made a face of confusion. Why his mom randomly brought this up on a Wednesday afternoon was beyond him.

 

“Yeah! You’re Adrien Foucault, my son!! You should throw a little Christmas get together for your friends.” Emilie was sitting at a desk, sketching in a notebook.

 

“Mom, you don’t understand. This is gonna be weird but uh....most of my friends literally despise each other.” 

 

Emilie put on a small frown, which disappeared as quickly as it came. “They don’t all have to stay super close side by side or anything. Plus everyone can use some time with people they don’t like. I work with plenty of people I hate. But it doesn’t mean they’ll go away simply because I don’t like them. It’s a valuable real life skill. There’s a really nice skating rink in the north part of the city. It’s absolutely huge. I’ll pay for the the subway ride and rink tickets and everything. We’ll make a day out of it on Friday.”

 

“Mom....look it’s a nice gesture and all, but it’s really not necessary.” Adrien insisted. His arguments were basically just hitting the wall. His mom wasn’t going to listen.

 

“Nonsense! Since when did we care about necessary? A pool and like 4 design rooms weren’t _necessary_ but it was in my reach so I took it. Treat yourself! And your friends. I know school and exams can be really stressful. Treat your friends to something they wouldn’t be able to do for themselves.”

 

Goddamn it. Luka and Juleka automatically flashed into his mind. Predictions of what exactly was happening to Luka based on the injuries he carried sent a shiver down the blonde’s spine. 

 

“I guess I can....I guess I can give it a go.”

 

///

 

“So? I thought I’d ask you here so we could discuss a little bit.” Adrien held his hands together. He was currently placed in Sass’s classroom with the aforementioned and Luka about thirty minutes before school started. It was Thursday morning now.

 

“My.....my dad is going to be away this weekend on a trip....I feel bad leaving my mom by herself while me and Juleka take off...we hardly have any time without that monster...”

 

“She can come with us. My mom doesn’t mind, truly. Tikki’s coming with Marinette.”

 

“This upcoming week is when we’re finally going to put a plan into action to get you and the women of your household away from that monster that calls himself your father. I understand that will be stressful for you. It will be good to have a breather and a moment of fun before.” Sass agreed.

 

“I’ll bring it up to my mom and sister.” Luka nodded. “Thanks Mr.Sass, thanks Sunshine.”

 

///

 

“You’re like......a hundred percent sure you’re okay with this, Maribug?” Adrien had a panicked expression spread across his face. This only made Marinette laugh.

 

“It’s fine. I’m fine with you inviting Chloe. I uh...actually talked to her last week...we’re not despising each other anymore.”

 

This definitely took Adrien aback, and it showed on his face very clearly. “Why didn’t you say anything?!”

 

“Wasn’t import.”

 

“Wasn’t important?! Maribug this is huge! Like really huge!”

 

“I didn’t want to make it a big deal. And I still don’t.” Marinette stood up, walking over to one of the large windows. 

 

There was a buzz that had sounded from the door. Adrien walked over to it, looking through the camera. “It’s Chloe and Rose.” He presses a button, and the front door opened.

 

“Whoa, super fancy doorbell thing.” Marinette laughed.

 

The two blue eyed blondes entered through the door. 

 

“Rose, have you heard from Juleka and Luka? Are they coming?” Adrien asked as soon as Rose had stepped foot into the building.

 

Rose nodded with a smile. “Yes! Juleka just texted me. Their dad is out of town for the weekend and they didn’t want to leave their mom alone so she’s coming with them. Anarka is super sweet though! She’s dropped Juleka off at my house a few times.”

 

Adrien nodded. He already knew that. In fact, it was his idea to invite her. But this had been addressed, and Rose didn’t need to know this.

 

//

 

Nino had arrived around four minutes after Rose. About ten minutes after him, there was last ding from the doorbell.

 

A little too quickly, Adrien scrambled over to the security panel. He just barley glazed over the camera view to make surethe people standing at the door was in fact the Couffaines, which they were. The button was slammed down, and the door opened. Upon seeing the three enter, Adrien rushed over to them, automatically attempting to calm his energy a bit once he did.

 

“I’m really glad you could make it guys.” Adrien glanced up at Luka, who caught Adrien’s eyes in his own. Luka didn’t appear to have any knew injuries, which caused his heart rate to settle just a tad. Once he silently affirmed Luka’s current state, Adrien took the chance to observe the Couffaine’s mother. She had a bandage around her neck, as well as multiple on her face and forehead. She had long sleeves on, but white bandage tips could just barley be seen peaking from under her sweater. Maybe just seeing one of the two wouldn’t ring bells, but if you put Luka _and_ his mother together, it should be clear something was off. But again, not everyone would catch on that. And for Luka’s current state of fear, maybe that was a good thing.

 

“I really appreciate it being alright for me to join you lads. I don’t mean to infringe on yer’ teenage time.” Anarka slightly laughed.

 

“You’ll just sit to the side being a mom like me and Nathalie. No problems with that!”

 

Anarka and Luka both let out a gasp upon hearing Emilie’s voice, then her body enter the room. Next to her was the tall bold figure of Nathalie, her girlfriend and assistant.

 

“I knew Adrien was your son obviously b-but I didn’t think we would be seeing you...” Anarka stammered. 

 

Emilie laughed sweetly. “Oh why of course! This whole thing was my idea. I had to convince Adrien into it. Convince him into having a get together with his friends! Kids, am I right?” 

 

Anarka laughed with a small smile. “Yep. They can be crazy. When Juleka told me Luka befriended /your/ son, I didn’t even believe her at first!”

 

“I am world famous. That makes a lot of sense. Now we should get going. No time to waste!”

 

///

 

When his mom said the rink was huge, she meant it. He was already astounded at the outside of the building, then they went in. Adrien didn’t even know how to process the size of this thing. Along the outsides of the already humongous rink, rested a food court and miniature shopping center. They had a ton of skate options, in all sorts of colors and patterns. Adrien just went with a simple black. 

 

“Wow, Buttercup. It was really sweet of your mom to bring us to a place like this.” No surprise that Luka had been the one to speak. Adrien was still sitting on one of the benches, Luka tying his laces next to him. 

 

Adrien nodded, attempting to tie his own laces as Luka spoke to him. “Yeah. My mom’s just like that. She may be famous, but that’s save her from being a mom and acting like one.” Adrien rolled his eyes, though a smile was on his face. “Please be careful on the ice with your injuries.” Adrien added, his voice low.

 

Luka nodded. “Of course.” The blue haired male finished tying his laces, a glance flying over to Adrien. Before the blonde could process, Luka was on his knee in front of the former, typing the laces of his skates. “You could have just asked if you needed help, baby.” Luka stuck out his tongue.

 

Adrien had grown pretty accustomed to Luka’s nicknames and pet talk. But goddamnit it, not quite every time. The redness the spread over his whole face showcased that pretty well. A cackle broke Adrien’s train of thought. He swiveled his head around to see the source of the cackle, which he quickly traced to Marinette. Both the raven, Chloe, and to his surprise, Nino were staring at him, laughing. Great. Nino was now in on his awkwardness. Adrien shot an unamused glance at them before turning back to Luka.

 

“Let’s get on the ice, don’t want to waste any time.”

 

///

 

While Adrien had trouble balancing at first, Luka was completely a natural. Guy could practically live on the ice for how accustomed he was to it and how to maneuver along the ice properly.

 

Juleka and Rose were already doing cute spins and couple moves within their first ten minutes. Marinette, Chloe, and Nino has ganged up, mainly just chatting casually. Occasionally one of them would look off-put after Nino spoke, but it wasn’t any part of thing that lasted. 

 

Adrien and Luka stuck close by each other. Luka did a twirl, then held out his hand to the blonde. Adrien took it, then found himself being lifted up and spun around. It was nerve-wracking, but soothing in its own way. As soon as he landed back on the ground, he almost fell over from the new but familiar voice that had made itself heard.

 

“Very impressive. Ice skating a hobby of yours too?” 

 

Luka froze, taking a deep breath.

 

Kagami. Adrien liked Kagami. She was nice and a caring person at the core. Time to convince Luka of that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the stuff with how Sass is handling this may seem unrealistic, but it really isn’t for the most part. I’ve done research and have friends that have been through this sorta thing. With abusive homes, a lot of them aren’t ones that you can barge in and tell there’s something wrong. People cover their tracks, they lie, and the system isn’t always fair. Sometimes the situation has to be set up right. I know what I’m doing with this, just thought I’d explain.


	8. Slip n’ Shake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien helps Luka to a truce with Kagami. Nino talks about Alya with Marinette and Chloe. Luka and Adrien decide to crash in a bathroom in the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> , ‘;)
> 
> Some intimate stuff in here with guess who lol. Not a full on sex scene cause not the point of this story, just enough to what I needed. 
> 
> Mentions of rape/implied mentions of rape.

“I u-used to do it y-yesss...” Luka stammered. 

 

Adrien placed a hand on Luka’s shoulder, which seemed to relax him a tad. “I haven’t been in awhile. I didn’t know you liked it, Kagami.”

 

“Oh yes, definitely. Ice skating and fencing are my passions in life.” Kagami answered calmly.

 

“Luka, I see you’re on edge a bit. Kagami isn’t mean. She was only trying to help you by treating you like a normal person. She regrets her word choice, but stands by her actions.” Adrien explains.

 

Kagami nodded. “I’m aware you hate me Luka. You think I’m cold and that’s all but I wish you to know that simply isn’t true. I’ll tell you how it is. You act like some supernatural creature when in the end that is only hurting you. People fear you. Deep down, that isn’t what you want. You want to be treated equal. And that’s what I’m here to do.”

 

“You told me I’m not special and need to back off my throne of supernaturality.” Luka replied calmly, but saltily.

 

Adrien made a face. “You said you were rude you didn’t say you were that rude.”

 

“Yes but I also said I take back my wording. Look. I don’t want to be your enemy, Luka. You know what I said about being treated equally is true.”

 

Luka glanced to the side. “Yeah but, it’s not going to happen. It’s high school and I already have a reputation.... don’t expect it to change now.”

 

“It doesn’t have to change, not with everyone. Adrien sees you as more than a normal person clearly but it’s not in the way most others do.”

 

Adrien rolled his eyes which a blush. Luka only looked at him briefly with amusement.

 

“You have issues, as do I. I’m incredibly open about my sexuality. I’ve earned the name Queen Quiet Lesbian which I don’t exactly mind. Part of me wants that on a shirt.” Kagami let out a short giggle. “Anyways. The school knowing has gotten me acceptance. But it comes with a price of acceptance at my own home.”

 

Adrien couldn’t help but frown. That was no good. His mom knew and was INCREDIBLY supportive of his bisexuality. She was practically ready to release a whole statement about his bisexuality online until he stopped her. She did however still release an LGBT pride line after that. How she had discovered it was quite unfortunate—not a memory he wanted to revisit. But he couldn’t imagine if she wasn’t. 

 

“Kagami that’s....-“

 

“I decided a community of an accepting people was worth the few haters and non acceptance of my mother. Because her opinion simply doesn’t matter to me. I know your issues are different than mine Luka but I hope you get the point.”

 

“I....I...”

 

“I wasn’t trying to hurt you but I suppose I did. I hope we can come to a truce.” Kagami held out her hand to Luka.

 

Luka glanced over at Adrien, who nodded. With a breath, he shook Kagami’s hand, though he didn’t allow it to take long. 

 

Kagami allowed a small smile to form onto her face. “If you need anything I’ll be around. I go to this place every Saturday. I know it like the back of my hand.”

 

Adrien nodded. “Thank you, Kagami.” 

 

With a final nod, the quiet raven was off.

 

“Kagami approaches me sometimes. She’s a nice girl. She just expresses her feelings and emotions differently. You understand that Luka. I know you do.”

 

Luka nodded through a deep breath. “I’m just not...not use to people changing but....I trust you Sunshine.”

 

“I’m glad you do.” Adrien grabbed Luka’s hands, gently squeezing them. “You’re amazing at this. Show me more of your skating tricks.”

 

 

 

Watching from a table afar was Emilie, Nathalie, and Anarka. 

 

“Aww! Adrien’s always been such a sweet gentleman.” Emilie cooed.

 

Anarka laughed. “Me boy can be kinda shy sometimes. That girl was on he’s had troubles with before. It appears Adrien gotem to a calm place with one another.”

 

Nathalie nodded. “Adrien is like that. He’s always been a big push in situations like this.” Her voice was very calm and monotone, as normal.

 

“My son is absolutely the best!” Emilie cheered.

 

“You’re a real mama bear, aren’t you?” Anarka inquired with a smile. 

 

Emilie nodded enthusiastically. “Oh yes! Most most most most certainly! Being a famous designer doesn’t and will never take that away from me.”

 

“It’s nice that even with all you do and how busy you are, you’re still able to provide and care and show love to your son.” Anarka placed a hand over her heart.

 

“Oh of course! Things went rough with his father so...I wanted to make sure I could still give him a good life. I wasn’t always the best, I didn’t always let him go out and do things. I used to keep him locked up in the house for his safety. But I realized I don’t want him completely clueless once he enters the adult world. And I’m ultimately really glad I let him out to school again. He seems to have really helped a lot of people.”

 

Anarka glanced to the side. If Adrien was able to safe her family, he would safe her life. Her kids didn’t know that was literal, but they didn’t need more to stress over. They had it hard enough.

 

“He really has. And will continue to do so.”

 

///

 

“I _knew_ it! Knew it knew it knew it owe up Chloe.” Marinette held out her hand in front of the blonde with a smug smile, and a five dollar bill was slapped into her hand. 

 

Nino laughed. “Yeah me and Adrien had the suspicion she was going to pull some strings to get you two to have each other for the Secret Santa.”

 

“I’m just surprised that she’s trying to ‘help us’.” Chloe finger quotes with an eye roll. “She doesn’t do anything that’s helpful towards us. No way she feels bad about what she did to us.”

 

“She does, dudette. Hard to believe, I know. She still doesn’t think she’s entirely wrong in how she does things because of that reporter blood she’s got in her, but she really does feel bad for splitting you guys apart. Truly. She’d hate if someone’s actions split her from her friends, or ruined her reputation.” Nino explained.

 

“Well, Whatever.” Marinette sighed. “Bitch can do whatever the fuck she wants. Me and Chlo made up on our own.”

 

“Well I mean maybe we could use her side of the st-“

 

“Nope. No way Chlo I’m not letting her win with her quote on quote ‘sly’ attempts to fix what she did. If she’s trying to fix it than that means she knows she did shit wrong.” Marinette spun around the two, did an in-place twirl, then went to skate next to Chloe again.

 

“Alright, alright....I guess. But you can’t just pick and choose who to hate.”

 

Marinette scoffed. “I do not! I hate who deserves to be hated. Like Kagami. Her and her beautiful face just scream ‘hate me.’” 

 

“Whoa dudette, no need to dis on her like that. You don’t even know her.”

 

“Yeah I do. She’s a bitch.”

 

“You didn’t hear it from me, but I heard Kagami’s mom is homophobic.”

 

Chloe let out a small gasp. “But she’s so open about it.”

 

“Yeah. Doesn’t excuse her behaviors but people have it hard sometimes. Our stress comes through in our behaviors and actions.” Nino added.

 

“Mari, we know what it’s like to have it hard..”

 

“Our problems are worse. I-I mean I couldn’t imagine if Tikki wasn’t supportive of my bisexuality...but that’s not the point.” Marinette huffed.

 

“Try to be understanding just a little bit dude.” Nino shrugged. 

 

“Whatever. Let’s just not focus on her right now she’s ruining my mood.” Marinette pushed forward a bit past the two, who followed with a sigh.

 

///

 

About an hour and a half had been spent at the ice rink so far. Adrien was amazed at how long Luka had been able to stay on the ice. Luka did a lot of moves that involved holding and lifting Adrien into the air and pulling him close. Adrien decided the rest flushing his whole skin was from the temperature. Yeah. That was why. This had attracted a few stares, which only made Adrien shake more. It’s not that he was ashamed or anything, no. It’s just that they probably thought they were together. That made this heart throb just a little bit. Okay, a lot a bit. Was that even proper grammar? These are his thoughts, it doesn’t matter.

 

Luka was leaning against the rails around the rink, breath heaving. “Let’s go find somewhere to sit, Sunshine. I’m a bit exhausted.”

 

“I’m honestly surprised you didn’t give out earlier. You’ve got a lot of energy.” Adrien said with a laugh in his tone.

 

“Oh no, certainty not. I can last awhile. Especially when I’m with you.” Luka finished his statement with a wink. 

 

Oh god. Oh god no. Pretend this isn’t happening Adrien. You’re not....oh god you are. God fucking damn it. Thank god for that jacket. 

 

“L-Let’s get sitting down somewhere.”

 

 

 

The two walked away from the rink itself. Adrien expected them to stop at one of the tables near the outside of the rink, but they didn’t. Instead, Luka continued to lead the blonde behind him on past all of the tables.

 

“Where are we going?” Adrien managed to ask without stammering.

 

“I don’t want to be around all these people. Is it okay if we settle by a back wall somewhere?”

 

Adrien nodded. “They have single bathrooms along the back. I know a public bathroom floor isn’t an ideal place to sit but it’s probably not any worse than any room in the school.”

 

This prompted a chuckle from Luka. “Sounds good, Buttercup.”

 

///

 

The two settled exactly where they had accessed that they were going to. They had sloppily plopped up against the wall.

 

“Adrien, I just um.......I want to think you for what you’ve done for me....gathering evidence....having Juleka film.....and heck just reminding me that they have people in the police department to determine what exactly caused a particular injury... thank you.” Luka turned his head towards the blonde, once again capturing the latter’s eyes in his own.

 

“O-Oh I mean it was your i-idea to go to Mr.Sass I just happened to show up-“

 

“You really encouraged me. I’m...” 

 

Adrien’s hands were now in Luka’s.

 

“You came up with all those things I listed and more....and the most of all you just....you never gave up on me.”

 

Fast beating heart, red face, warm skin....that......Oh god. You can controlling yourself better than this Adrien!

 

“U-Um Yeah....Like I’ve said I’ve been in a tough situation with my dad...no one should have to go through anything like this alone.....I know how hard it can be....I was young and not the target of much of it...I spent about a week locked in a closest with two meals a day and only a plush black cat he made me for company.....My dad kidnapped us both. He wanted to put my mom in a coma to keep her safe from the world. He was delusional as hell...He made the mistake of trusting Nathalie. She broke me and my mom out and called the police. With the investigation, they found Nooroo, and that’s a whole nother story that I don’t know a lot of......It sadness me you’re still going yours, but not for much longer.”

 

“Angel that’s absolutely awful....trapped literally and figuratively....our broken hearts truly match to each other’s halves.”

 

Adrien nodded at the same time he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “Hey Luka uh......I....I’ve asked Mari was ‘chosen’ means and she gave me her answer but.....it’s your thing uh......what does it mean to you?”

 

This was another moment where Adrien wished their eyes weren’t locked—it only made the silence more intense which meant the blush on his face deepened. Luka had dropped Adrien’s hands back into his lap because he was now using them to cup around Adrien’s face.

 

“My heart is in pieces. So far I’ve only found it to be three. The vessel my body is to express the music in my heart. Marinette, the best friend who shares my pain and status....and you. The angel from heaven who fills the gaps in my heart. Takes the rotted spots and patches them. Chosen is who feels he is mine but...also that I am his. I chose you, Adrien. It was only a matter of time until you realized you chose me.”

 

Adrien sucked in a shaky breath. Oh god. He was feeling a lot of particular things in this moment of time. But there was one thing that was pretty strong.

 

Suddenly, but not shockingly, the two were now in kiss, initiated by Adrien—well that was a bit shocking. It lasted for...god Adrien wasn’t sure, but a good while as a simple kiss. Now Adrien was new at this but, not opposing. He knew what his heart, soul, his body wanted. And Luka seemed to know too. 

 

A small gasp came from Adrien when he felt Luka’s tongue now intertwined with his own. That wasn’t even the most breathtaking of what was happening right now. That would probably be Luka’s hands slid under his shirt going back and forth between rubbing his sides and chest. The sensation sent a chill down his whole body, being sure not to miss his groin. When the older man’s hands moved from his chest to under the brim of his jeans, Adrien found himself pulling back from the kiss for air. 

 

“B-Before you ask I’m fine with this just...it’s my first time so my reactions may b-be a bit-“

 

“Insanely cute? Absolutely.”

 

God fucking damn it Luka.

 

“You know um.....my mom found out I was bisexual b-because she caught me masturbating to male model pictures one time....”

 

Luka released a husky chuckle, leaning close to the side of the blonde’s face. That sounds.....exactly like a show I’d like to see....” His low voice murmured into a red Adrien’s ear.

 

“I can give it to you....as long as I get you.” It almost came out in a growl, which Adrien slightly shocked himself by. 

 

“You say you’re new at this.....this will certainly be a first time to remember.....” 

 

Adrien now felt Luka’s hand just barley grabbing the base of his member from inside his jeans.

 

“I’ll fuck you till you’re seeing white.”

 

“Alright, snake. You’re okay with playing with a cat? Sometimes I bite.”

 

“Good thing I’m your meal then, Angel.”

 

///

 

Somehow, the bright fluorescent bathroom ceiling lights felt so much brighter now. Adrien didn’t know how long he had been out. Last thing he remembered was his whole body throbbing with hot pleasure as Luka fucked him till he was numb. Now his body just felt limp and weak, but not in a bad way. Oh no not at all. Luka was passed out nude on the floor, Adrien presses against him by the former’s arms. Adrien ever so slightly nudged his head up, bumping under Luka’s chin. This had the successful effect of waking him up.

 

“We need to get ourselves together.” Adrien laughed weakly.

 

“You sure you’re able to walk, Sunshine? It’s always harder to recover after a first time.”

 

“Let’s sure fucking hope so. God I’m tired. But that was so worth it......How have you had experience with this before?”

 

Adrien felt Luka’s sigh go from the top of his head straight to his face.

 

“I’ve made bad decisions. A lot of them. Mainly in a desperate attempt to well to get a better experience from my first time.....to get a real first time....I’m glad your first time could be good and memorable....mine was.....forced upon me....but it was better me than Juleka. Good thing dad’s flexible...”

 

Adrien’s tired eyes widened. The pain of pleasure in his body was joined by pain of sorrow and sympathy.

 

“Luka that’s......that’s....oh my god......”

 

“I told you. I’ll do what I have to to protect my family. Getting him away from mom is hard but.....I’ve been able to bargain with Juleka. She’s my little sister. That’s not happening to her. Not while I exist.”

 

Adrien pulled his arms apart from his sides, attempting to wrap them around Luka from under the latter’s arms. “It won’t happen to you anymore. I promise.”

 

///

 

“So I have blonde that comes over to my house a lot, Marinette Tikki’s daughter, prep and goth girlfriends, and boy with headphones. I’m kidding. I know your names too.” Emilie chuckled. “Anyways. So we’re ready to go but have any of you seen Luka or Adrien?”

 

“I saw them walking along the food court earlier.” Chloe shrugged.

 

“Maybe they got caught up in one of the stores. This place is huge. Want me to text him for you d- I mean Miss.Foucault?” Nino asked.

 

Emilie nodded. “That would be lovely!”

 

///

 

Both fully clothed once again, Luka and Adrien we’re leaning against the bathroom wall, still leaning against one another. Adrien practically jumped off the floor when his phone received a notification. He fished his phone from his pocket. 

 

‘Nino’

‘Hey dude! We’re ready to leave. Where’d you and Luka go?’

 

“Fuck! They want to know where we were! Goddamnit we’ve been in here too long...” Adrien said in a slightly panicked tone. 

 

“Slip n’ shake. Say we were there. It’s the furthest place from the entrance if they decide to try to meet up with us.” Luka gently pushed Adrien’s head off his shoulder, then climbed his hands up the wall behind him to stand up. After he did so, he pulled Adrien to stand once the blonde had typed up a reply to the person on the other end of the phone. Adrien nearly fell forward into Luka, but was helping to stand again. 

 

“We could say you fell while skating kitten, but I’m not sure everyone if anyone would fall for that. So we’re gonna have to make sure you balance yourself in the next two minutes.”

 

Adrien groaned. “Lukaaaa....god this is gonna be so embarrassing....my whole bottom half is still throbbing in a pleasuring pain.”

 

Luka’s face was suddenly close in Adrien’s. “You don’t regret it, do you baby?”

 

Adrien groaned again with an eyeroll, the blush on his face a bright pink. “Luka you’re gonna turn me on again.”

 

Luka laughed, pulling away. “Fine, Fine. Just think of something super unsexy. Like your dad. Or my dad. Or both. Together. Delusional abusers otp.”

 

Adrien scoffed. “Ew. Luka don’t tell me that that’s disgusting.”

 

“That was the point. Now let’s get headed. Back.”

 

///

 

Luckily by the time they got back Adrien had been able to compose himself just enough to pull off some form of ‘I wasn’t just getting the shit fucked out of me in the bathroom in the back’. Marinette and Chloe had exchanged a glance, but that was about it. The group was now back at the Foucault home. 

 

Tikki was waiting inside, let in by Plagg, for Marinette. She planned on leaving as soon as the group got back, but fortunately for Marinette, got caught up in talking with Emilie and Anarka. Nino had a date with Alya that night, so he spilt before he even had a chance to enter the house a second time. Adrien and the rest of his friends had settled back up in his room.

 

“Okay you two.” Marinette began. “Where were you.”

 

“At Slip n’ Shake. Adrien’s lactose intolerant so he spent awhile in the bathroom. I mostly sat at the table waiting for him.” Luka replied.

 

“Hm. Sticking with that story, are we? Come on, we’re not in front of the adults! You can be honest with me, with all of us!” Marinette insisted. “Please, I do want details.”

 

Juleka looked over at Luka. Her brother noticed, but did not return the glance. 

 

“Yep.”

 

Adrien hadn’t even mentioned he was lactose intolerant. Good guess Luka.

 

///

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking that I may start making the chapters longer to get more in them, which means they won’t be on a daily basis anymore. I’m thinking my goal is 15 chapters at most. If you have any feedback or things you’d like to see, PLEASE drop it in the comments or in the inbox of Multimousee/snowypinkbunnies on tumblr. Feedback on this story has kept it alive and really helped mold the chapters. Your comments and observations help me think a lot and at times have made me completely change something for the better. I’m coming to that point where I’ll really need it.


	9. Mom-est of moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Juleka arrive home to more terrible noises coming from below. But this time, it becomes the last.
> 
> Adrien and Luka discuss top and bottom in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, more sexual stuff in this chapter. No sexual scenes, just discussion about it. 
> 
> I’m thinking this one is FINALLY going to be the last of the short chapters. For the rest of them, I’m aiming for 10,000+ words per chapter.

 

“Okay Luka. It’s Tuesday afternoon. We’re on our way home. We officially weren’t caught by dad for Saturday. What really took you and Adrien so long to come back. Where the fuck were you and more importantly what the /fuck/ were you doing.” Juleka was walking with her arms crossed and a state fixed on Luka with her visible eye.

 

“Fine. Can’t hide it from you I guess. You already said it.”

 

It took Juleka a second to get it, but she let out a gasp once she did, automatically elbowing Luka in the side. “You serious? You were fucking? Where even were you anyways?!”

 

“Bathroom. It was a one person.”

 

“Ew. Those things are gross you probably caught an STD. Or like five.”

 

“Nah.” Luka shrugged. “It was really fun. Adrien is just......magical.”

 

“I’m surprised that.....well you were even able to after.....you know what I’m talking about I don’t want to say it....”

 

“Yeah, yeah I get where you’re coming from. But it was time I finally fucked someone that wasn’t a random man to try to shake off the feeling of dad. Someone I actually really love....and really loves me....”

 

“I see that, I guess.....So are you guys like.....dating now?”

 

Luka nodded. “Yes. Sunshine angel boyfriend.”

 

Juleka laughed. “Awww. I have Rose, you have Adrien. Looks like us Couffaines’ like em blonde and cute.”

 

Luka nodded again with a laugh. “Most certainly.”

 

///

 

Automatically after stepping on to the deck, Juleka’s heart stopped. “Shhh. You hear that? In the hold.”

 

Luka paused listening to observe what Juleka had pointed out. Screaming, thuds, cracks. All sorts of terrible noises.

 

Luka took a step forward. “Stay here. Get Adrien on the phone.” Luka attempted to take another step forward, but was halted by Juleka’s hand grasping his arm. 

 

“Luka. No. I’m not letting you go down there. You’re hurt enough as it is! Not anymore...”

 

“Well someone has to and it sure as hell _isn’t_ going to be you.”

 

“Why don’t we just call the police? They could witness it in action!”

 

“It’s not worth it to me. They won’t get here in time. Call Adrien right now.” Luka broke free from his sister’s grasp, entering the house part of the boat.

 

Juleka took a deep breath, attempting to calm the tears that were now streaming down her face. She picked up her phone, hitting ‘call’ on Adrien’s contact.

 

///

 

“Awww! Adrien you’re growing up so fast!” Emilie cheered. “You already have a boyfriend! It’s only been two months!” Emilie, Nooroo, Plagg, and Adrien were sitting at the dining room table. After approximately a million questions, Adrien had admitted to his mom that he was dating Luka. He left out the part that it started on Saturday and the fucking in the bathroom part.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I guess so.” Adrien shrugged.

 

“His mom is really sweet. She had this sense of sadness in her. I noticed her and Luka both had a lot of bandages, most prevalently on their faces. Everything alright with them?”

 

Adrien wasn’t sure if this was a savior from the question, or if it was going to make it worse, but he picked up his ringing phone to see an incoming call from Juleka. She never called him. Almost compelled, he picked up the phone. 

 

“Hey Jul-“.......”Oh my fucking god.”

 

“Adrien?” Emilie questioned, concern tucked in her tone. 

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay I’m here. Why don’t you call the police?”

 

“What?! Adrien What is happening who called you?” Emilie urged.

 

“Luka said no?! Why?!........yeah I guess that makes sense but he’s going to get hurt.........Juleka? Juleka are you still there?”

 

///

 

The phone dropped to the floor. Luka was now in front of her once again, holding Anarka in his arms. He was covered in blood, several new open wounds contributing to it. 

 

“He’s knocked out. Back way to Adrien’s. Quickly.”

 

“This could have been so much simpler if we called the police...”

 

///

 

“So long story short, Luka, his mom, and his sister are coming over here to get away from their dad. We’ll likely be calling the police tonight or tomorrow.” Adrien explained. 

 

“Tonight or tomorrow? Um, pretty much as soon as they get over here! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me this sooner!” Emilie exclaimed.

 

“Luka didn’t even tell me right away. It’s been going on for years. It’s a really dangerous situation. They have to be careful.”

 

Nooroo nodded. “Abusers are not easy to break away from.”

 

The ding of the doorbell system could be heard. Adrien practically teleported out to it, slamming down the buttons to open the door once there. Heart pounding, Adrien rushed over to the opening doors. Upon seeing Anarka limp in Luka’s arms, he gasped. “Plagg get Dusuu she’s a verified nurse prepare the hospital room ready now.” Adrien commanded in a shout.

 

Luka and Juleka entered the building, the doors shutting after them.

 

“Luka, why didn’t you call the police?!” Adrien exclaimed. 

 

“We’ve established we will here. It’s wouldn’t have been in time our house boat is a far distance from any law enforcement. I wasn’t going to just wait around while my mother got beat to death.”

 

Adrien sighed. Dusuu, Plagg, Nooroo, And Emilie entered the room.

 

Dusuu stepped forward. “Hospital room ready. Let’s go.”

 

///

 

Against Luka’s wishes, an ambulance had been called to the house. The nurses and doctors had determined that Anarka had received several chest trauma, which interfered with her breathing. They said that along with her other injuries left her in poor condition, but it was unlikely that she wouldn’t make it. While Luka and Juleka were kept at Adrien’s for their medical observations, Anarka was determined to need to stay at the hospital for a week at minimum. They originally wanted to bring Luka to the hospital too, but he fought against it. Ultimately, he was just prescribed a week or more of bed rest to recover. The police were called and both siblings were interviewed. Law enforcement had been sent to the Couffaine residence, but no news had been returned yet.

 

Luka was currently resting in one of the ten different guest rooms. Upon seeing Adrien enter the room, his heart hurt slightly less. Emilie and Nooroo followed behind Adrien. The blonde teen rushed over to the bed. He jumped into it, but was careful not to agitate any of Luka’s many small or large injuries. Adrien was pulled into a loose hug by Luka.

 

“You Luka, you’re nineteen so technically you’re an adult. But Juleka is still seventeen so. You’re still in highschool. I heard back from the police. They said your dad is now in police custody and is under going review. They’re going to try him in court. They actually had past allegations against him. Until your mother recovers, I have legal custody over both you and Juleka.”

 

“Th-Thank you Miss.Foucault....I um.....I really appreciate this....I just wish I didn’t have to miss the rest of this school week....Christmas break is soon so at least I won’t miss that much....I’m almost twenty. This is my third time taking senior year.....But my grades have been better since I started putting effort into them....I need to get a handle on myself.”

 

“It’s been hard, I know. When you’re going through such a horrible situation it’s hard to have motivation to want to succeed. I get it honey. I was pretty shaken up after my boyfriend took me and Adrien hostage. I’m sure Adrien told you that story so I won’t elaborate. But it’s never something you should go through alone. Oh by the way Adrien, you’re not going to school the rest of the week. You should keep Luka and Juleka company while this is still going on.”

 

“B-But um me and Luka have Secret Santa presents to turn in by Friday...-“

 

“Give me your lists I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry about such things.” Emilie smiled.

 

“O-Oh um, thanks Miss Foucault. You’re way too kind.”

 

“I’m told that a lot. I’ll be off now, leave you alone. I don’t care if you try things just don’t do it now because you’re injured, Luka. Oh and be safe and let me know if you need anything when you do.”

 

“ ** _Mom_**!” Adrien’s face was red hot with embarrassment.

 

Luka couldn’t help but chuckle. Due to being pressed against Luka, Adrien felt the laugh deep into his own skin.

 

Emilie waved, walking out of the room. Nooroo still remained.

 

“Adrien, I see you have been to your boyfriend what Plagg is to me. A savior, a lover. Rescuing the heart.” 

 

Before Adrien could reply to Nooroo’s statement, the latter left the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

“Your mom is the best.” Luka stated simply.

 

“Well uh....I suppose she is.”

 

///

 

“What?!” Marinette jumped out of her chair, automatically pounding both her fists onto the principle’s desk. Chloe was on one side of her, Nino on the other, with Rose next to him.

 

“Luka and Adrien won’t be at school for the rest of the week?! That’s not even the biggest of my concern I can’t believe he never told me this!” Marinette growled.

 

Instead of the principle, it was Plagg behind the desk. He only sighed. “I can’t control what he was okay with telling you and what he wasn’t. But he said I can tell you all now so. Well Chloe and Nino just joined us they don’t have the full story.”

 

“I get that. It’s private. The basics are totally alright dude. It means a lot Adrien and Luka trusted me enough to count me in on this.” Nino replied.

 

“Yeah, I get it.” Chloe nodded. 

 

“I think Chloe should know more of the details.” Marinette argued.

 

“And this is because....” Plagg began.

 

“Well because she!-......I just feel like she should hear it like...she’s been through some things too....”

 

“It’s alright, Marinette. If Adrien and Luka want to tell me, they’ll do so when their ready. I’m not asking Luka to tell his secrets and trauma to someone he barely knows.” 

 

Marinette huffed angrily.

 

“I’m going to miss Juleka at school! I’m gonna visit her every day!” Rose announced. 

 

“That’s fine. I’ll let Emilie know.” Plagg nodded. 

 

Marinette sunk back into her chair with crossed arms. She didn’t want to be completely dishonest and spear Luka’s trust. So the best she could do was ask him personally for permission to share more with Chloe.

 

///

 

Chloe started out of the school on her normal path. A sudden tap on her shoulder caused her to jump. She turned around, laughing through a sigh. “Oh, hey Marinette.”

 

“Hey! I was wondering if Uh...I could come over today?”

 

“......Y-You’re really okay with that?”

 

Marinette nodded firmly. “Yeah.....Yeah uh I was uh.....I was wondering if um....well let’s get to a more private location.” Marinette grabbed Chloe’s arm, dragging her down the street and around the corner of a nearby building. “I was wondering if I could meet Bonibelle...like in person.” She made sure her voice was low. 

 

This statement prompted a gasp from Chloe. “S...Seriously?”

 

“Yeah...it sound have been awhile ago......I should have been there for you when you first had her. You were fourteen. You missed four months of school. You needed a friend there for that and....you had no one. I know it doesn’t make up anything but....it would mean a lot to me.”

 

“She really likes Queen Bee. Pollen made her her own plush, which is now her friends with Queen Bee. She’s always carrying both around.”

 

“Aww! What animal?”

 

“It’s a wasp. Her name is Queen Wasp Princess, but we normally just call her Queenie or Wappy.”

 

“A wasp. Interesting choice.” Marinette giggled. “Let’s not waste time. I’ve already told Tikki I’m stopping out and I’ve got an hour to get home.”

 

Chloe laughed. “Alright then, Maribug.”

 

///

 

Marinette could feel her heart melting into a big pile of warm goop. The child was absolutely adorable. And most kids were hideous in her eyes. But not this one. She had warm brown hair that flowed down to her waste, clearly keeping the same rapunzel hair growing gene that her mother carried. Her eyes were the exact same shade of blue Chloe’s were—it was almost scary. But they were beautiful.

 

“Chloe says you used to live here with us before I was here.” Bonibelle’s small voice squeaked up at Marinette.

 

Marinette nodded. “I um...yeah. Yeah I did. Do you like it here Bonibelle?”

 

The small girl nodded her head. “Yeah! I have a lot of friends! I don’t like when they leave though....But they’re gonna be happy and find a good home. Chloe says we live here, and won’t be leaving like everyone until she finishes school.”

 

“Yep. I was pretty sad when Mari here left me but....there was a lot I didn’t know involving it.”

 

“Do you know it now?” The four year old inquired. 

 

Chloe nodded. “Most of it.”

 

“Anyways. Chloe says our mom and dad weren’t very nice, so we’re here now. Pollen is really nice to us.”

 

Marinette nodded. Chloe had mentioned that Bonibelle was told Chloe was her older sister, and not her mom. According to her, Chloe was taken away, their mom had another baby aka her while away, then she joined Chloe. Chloe had mentioned wanting to tell Bonibelle the truth, but she wasn’t in a place where she could do that. She didn’t know if she would ever be. 

 

“Yeah. Your parents were very mean. My dad was mean. He took away my mom.” Marinette crouched down in front of the bed to meet eye level with Bonibelle, who was placed on Chloe’s lap on the bed. “I have a new just as wonderful mom now.”

 

“I wouldn’t like if Chloe was taken away from me. She’s really nice to me and shows me a lot of love. Her and Pollen are both like my mommies.” Bonibelle smiled. Marinette saw the pain in Chloe’s eyes when her daughter had spoken the words. It was really hard having to hide something like this. 

 

“That’s really wonderful, Bonibelle. Chloe will never be taken away from you. You don’t have to worry.” Marinette smiled, squeezing Bonibelle’s tiny hand. “You’re really intelligent for your age.”

 

“I don’t know what that means.”

 

“Oh, well smart. It means your smart.”

 

“Oh! So int...inteli...intelligent.. means smart. A new word learned!” The brunette child cheered brightly. 

 

“She’s a very quick leaner. She wants to start school already but I told her she’s too young.” Chloe laughed.

 

“There’s a way to enroll her into school early I’m pretty sure. Is she in pre-school?”

 

“I’m not. I learn everything I’d learn there here. I want real school! Real learning.” Bonibelle stated. 

 

“I wish I was that excited about school.” Chloe laughed. “You won’t be when it gets hard, Belle.”

 

“Maybe not but I like a challenge! It only in..increases my intel..intelligence!”

 

Both teens laughed. 

 

“You taught her increased?” Marinette inquired.

 

“That was Anya. One of the foster girls.” Chloe shrugged. 

 

This child already showed more potential than Marinette ever had in her entire life. Definitely a sweet kid. So much hope, so much potential. Even though she was being raised in a place that wasn’t a true home with a normal life. Marinette wished she could be like that.

 

“Hey, would you like to make some beaded bracelets Bonibelle? Chlo’s good at it.”

 

“Yeah! Yeah! I love bracelets! Yours are really pretty!” Bonibelle cheered. “Libby know where the beads are, I’ll go get them and we can work on the floor.” The small girl jumped out of Chloe’s arms, rushing out the door.

 

“You made the most adorable child. Besides the brown hair, she looks exactly like you.” Marinette elbowed her friend lightly in the side. 

 

“Yep. It’s a good thing too. I don’t want her having anything to do with Theo. That includes looking like him. According to her, he doesn’t exist/ and he never will.”

 

“As it should be. He shouldn’t have messed around with a thirteen almost fourteen year old girl. No joy from it goes to him whatsoever.” Marinette agreed.

 

“I’m just glad that I didn’t get pregnant from my dad. Incest babies are vessels for all sorts of defects. But my angel is perfect, and I love her. I also will. Even if she has some rat blood in her.”

 

“Do you....do you uh...ever plan on telling her the truth? Like when she’s older?”

 

“We’ll see how the cards fall.”

 

///

 

It was Thursday mid day now. Adrien felt so weird staying home from school. He didn’t like leaving all his friends there without him. Luka had revealed he got Alix for the Secret Santa. They both talked with Emilie, who agreed to make Lila a custom fox sweater, and Alix a custom pair of roller blades. The two girls were going to loose their shit at their gifts, but in a good way of course. 

 

Adrien and Luka were currently laying casually on Adrien’s humongous bed. Almost like a cat, Luka had laid his head on Adrien’s spread out right arm, rendering it immobile. Not literally of course, more in the fashion where like you would with a cat, Adrien didn’t want to disturb him.

 

“You know Buttercup, your mom is the most awesome, chillest human alive.

 

“She is the momest Mom on earth. That’s what she is. But I absolutely adore her. Really. I wish you could have had your mom without your dad.” Adrien let out a sigh of grief.

 

“I’m away from him now thanks to you angel. My whole family is. I just....I really hope my mom makes it....Being here with you is absolutely amazing but I don’t want it to be at the cost of loosing my mom.....I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t save her.....”

 

Adrien reached an arm out to Luka to cup the latter’s cheek in his hand. “Don’t ever blame yourself. Your dad is an absolutely awful man. Don’t ever think that what he did to your mom would be any form of your fault.”

 

Luka was normally taller than Adrien, now appeared shorter due to his lower position on the bed. He shot a green and blue glance up at Adrien. “It’s just hard not to........you’re touchy to me today Buttercup.”

 

“Yeah uh....I guess so.....” Adrien ever so gently moved his arm from under Luka’s head, bringing his arms together to pull Luka’s head up to his chest. Luka looked up at the blonde.

 

“I prefer it the other way.”

 

“You mean when you’re all protective and in the lead? I’m supposing you wouldn’t want me to top then.”

 

Luka flinched at the thought, the movement casting his long tangly mess that was his hair to tangle even more. “No. I like being in control. You’re can’t be a top anyways, I just don’t see dom in you.”

 

Adrien understood automatically why that was Luka’s thought process. With the situation he was in, going back to being handled instead of controlling your situation was something that would be scary for him. Adrien reached his hands to cup Luka’s cheeks from above him.

 

“Luka....I understand why you feel that way....Honestly I’d probably need more experience but.... you can’t be afraid of being a follower again forever. I love you....a lot. I could handle you with care. Show you it’s not so scary when you’ve found the right person. And plus you could be a power bottom, I don’t see you as a submissive type anyways. And I’m not saying right now but....could at one point we give it a shot?” 

 

Luka removed Adrien’s hands from his face, pushing himself to where his face was level with Adrien’s, now only inches apart. With their faces closer together, Adrien was able to get a better view of the emotions Luka’s heterochromia held. Sorrow. Pain. Fear. The older man sucked in a breath.

 

“I just......I want to be in control.....I like taking the lead.....I always do.....Juleka’s my little sister....you’re my kitten. It’s not that I don’t trust you it just......it terrifies me, Adrien.”

 

Adrien. Luka didn’t address him as that often. He knew it wasn’t exactly what is parter desired, but Adrien once again cupped his hands around Luka’s cheeks. 

 

“I’ve helped you a lot, Luka. And I’m not done just because you’re away from your dad now. He may be gone, but the trauma and pain he caused you isn’t. And it truly never will go away. But it can be eased. My mom has already discussed paying for a therapist for you and Juleka and your mom too. But these are things only I can help you with. And you have to let me. Now I won’t force you into anything you don’t want to do. I’d NEVER do that. It’s such a sickening thought it makes me want to gag. But here’s my suggestion to you Luka. Maybe we could ease up to it? Like maybe I could start taking the lead on affectionate things. We could work up to me riding you, and then you when you’re ready if you ever are.....well then we’ll go there. I’m truly not trying to scare you. I hope you know that. I just care a lot about you. And I want to show you that.”

 

Not even a second had passed before Luka initiated a kiss. It lasted for several minutes, completely uninterrupted. Adrien assumed Luka was thinking, and this was the position that made him most comfortable doing it. Adrien respected that.

 

After Luka finally released the kiss, he took a deep breath. “I.....I like holding you close to me.....but I suppose we could give it a shot.....not all the time....right? I-I couldn’t do that...-“

 

“Of course not, my Lord. Only sometimes. It won’t be the normal unless you get comfortable with it.”

 

For pretty much the first time in what was...hm, probably ever, a pink blush creeped onto Luka’s cheeks. It was a cute look on him.

 

“T-Taking the nicknames now too, him angel?”

 

“It made you blush, and it was adorable. So it’s staying, my Lord.”

 

Luka pulled Adrien into another kiss, which both of them laughed into. 

 

 

 

Nooroo and Plagg both moved their ears away from the door at last. 

 

“His mistake for not closing it all the way.” Plagg chuckled as the two walked further from the door. “Just barley heard them, but essentially they really are exactly like us. Doing what we did when we got together just like, opposite.”

 

Nooroo nodded. “Feeling in control again is what I needed. He needs to feel being taken care of and handled in a loving way from a loving person. Young love is so beautiful.”

 

“Most certainly.” Plagg nodded. “Listening to them and talking about this is making me think back to whenever you pin me down, and just feel every inch of me for what feels like hours. Needless to say, I’m in the mood.”

 

Nooroo nodded with a simple smile. “Be prepared to be tired. Very tired.”

 

///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will stress this again please please   
> p l e a s e comment or inbox snowypinkbunnies or multimousee on Tumblr your comments, questions, theories, observations, suggestions, something you want to know if it’ll come up again, something you’re curious about, anything. You comments have REALLY kept this story going strong. I’m going at the point where the next few chapters may be compiled with stuff I didn’t have planned before hand, which is weird because so far in the story I’ve had a basic outline for the direction of where I was going along the way. But here, most of my main plot points are almost closed off. We’ve pretty much learned all we’re going to with the Alya situation. Not quite, but almost. She certainly will come up again though. And we also have more to learn about Bonibelle and her origins so I still got some stuff :000
> 
> Also Emilie is SUCH A MOM and I am LIVING for it


	10. Sincerely, QQL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, a lot in this chapter lol. I don’t feel like trying to summarize it.
> 
> EDIT: Hi, I’ve decided this was a good enough conclusion for the story so I’m officially gonna say it’s finished. Hope that’s alright~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a full on scene, but there’s some sexual stuff in here. 
> 
> Also, trigger warning for rape memories. I don’t get descriptive AT ALL, I just still wanted to warn. There’s even a note right before it.
> 
> This chapter is only around 5,000 words. Not my goal of 10,000. I just didn’t want to wait any longer to release it and thought it was a good place to leave off the chapter. As long as the others really are longer, there will probably be around 4 or 5 or so more chapters.

 

It was finally Friday. Adrien wished he could have been at school to receive his gift for the Secret Santa himself, but Luka concluded he still wasn’t up to going to school. Plagg had gone out to retrieve the gifts for them, and still wasn’t back yet. Adrien was sitting up on his bed scrolling through his phone, Luka laying flat next to him. 

 

“I wonder what Mari and Chloe got each other.” Adrien randomly commented.

 

“Guess you could text them to see.” Luka suggested. “I’m wondering who got me. Likely someone random. I didn’t put pretty much anything on that form, so I’m not expecting anything special. Just probably some candy or something.”

 

“The person isn’t required to put who it’s from on the gift. I know I did on mine but you didn’t on yours. I just noted that I helped out on it on your gift for Alix. But I mean candy isn’t bad. Candy is good.”

 

Luka chuckled. “It really is. But really what I want for Christmas is for my mom to be okay. They found out after they got her at the hospital she had head trauma as well as a sprained left forearm. According to your mom, they said she was really weak. I know you said it wouldn’t be my fault but-“

 

“Shhhh.” Adrien soothed, turning his head to look down at Luka. “And that hasn’t changed. Let’s just keep up hope. I’m really thankful you’re okay and that they didn’t find anything major on you. Anything they found had already sorta healed. If you’re okay, your mom should be too.” 

 

“Thanks, Buttercup.”

 

The bedroom door swung open, the sudden entrance of someone else causing Adrien to jump. Dusuu walked through the door.

 

“Plagg’s back. Luka yours was huge and Adrien you got an extra one so the load is a bit of a handful, so Nooroo’s helping.”

 

Adrien glanced down at Luka. “Jesus. You think it was Mari or something?”

 

“There was no name on it.” Dusuu commented.

 

“She definitely would have put her name on it, so Nope.” Adrien laughed.

 

Nooroo and Plagg came through the door. Nooroo placed a shimmery blue electric guitar down, Plagg setting down an amp next to it. Plagg also had two gift bags on his arm, which he slipped off and onto the floor.

 

Luka sat up, gasping upon seeing the sight. “Holy shit. So I’m guessing it was more than candy. B-But I didn’t put anything-“

 

“There’s a note for each of you. Luka you have two.” Dusuu walked up to Adrien, handing three notes to Adrien. After doing so, the three assistants left the room. 

 

Adrien and Luka slipped off the bed, walking over to the gifts, settling on the floor in front of them. Adrien handed the two notes addressed to Luka to him, adjusting his own in his hand. 

 

“I’ll read mine first.” Adrien decided. Before starting to read it, he observed the incredibly nice cursive it was written in, along with the golden pen. He took a breath, and began to read the letter aloud. 

 

‘ _Dear Adrien,_

_I did not get you for the Secret Santa, but I was fortunate enough to get Luka. I know we don’t speak often, but I still would like to say I appreciate the kindness you’ve shown me. You are a very kind and lovely young man. Only one person you know that sounds like an adult, so I’ll let you take a guess. I spoke with Rose, she helped me get even just a small idea of what you would like. I heard you like to share, so I think you’ll get the idea. Have a nice break with your family._

_Sincerely, QQL’_

 

“K..Kagami. And she got you Luka...she’s rich that...must be how she afforded this...”

 

Luka pulled the note that was identical in format to Adrien’s forward.

 

_‘Dear Silencer,’_

_I know you aren’t the biggest fan of me. I appreciated our conversation on Saturday. I must admit I’m not a fan of your friend Marinette. But it has been brought to my attention that judging someone without the full story is improper. So maybe when she’s willing, I’ll give her another chance. But this isn’t about her. You put nothing on your form, but I wasn’t going to do something simple. I went to someone I knew would have you down. It’s not a student. We collaborated on the gift together. I hope you like it, I know music is your passion. Have a lovely holiday._

_Sincerely, QQL’_

 

Luka took a breath after finishing the note. “This was....really sweet of her...” Luka brought the other note forward, beginning to read it aloud.

 

‘ _Dear Luka,_

_Plagg informed me of what happened with your situation. I’m very glad I could be an influence to you to finally find freedom. Miss Kagami came to me, and I knew I had to contribute. I know the modes you like, the type of music you like to play. Don’t let your song be silenced again. Happy holidays to you and your family._

_Sincerely, Sass’_

 

Luka couldn’t help but smile. “Sass.” He placed a hand over his heart. “Let’s see what you got, Sunshine.”

 

Adrien nodded, pulling the two bags closer to him. The first one was a smaller bag. The tag read ‘From Nino, Merry Christmas dude!’ Adrien chuckled. “It’s from Nino!” The blonde reached into the bag, pulling pair of simple green and black headphones out. “Whoa. I’ll have to thank him. These are really neat. I’ve talked about wanting a pair like this. I just had simple earbuds.” Adrien chuckled, pushing the bag to the side, pulling the other bag forward. “This one is huge. What on earth could be in it?”

 

“You should probably find out.” Luka chuckled.

 

Adrien nodded, reaching his hand down into the giant bag. He pulled out a black hoodie jacket. Upon unfolding it, he found the outline of a black cat with bright green eyes. The sleeves had green accents. “This is....wow she must have got this custom made..... Its amazing....”

 

“Is there anything else in there? She mentioned sharing in her note..”

 

Adrien pulled out another jacket. This one was also black, but had blue accents, and a blue snake printed on the back. He tossed it to Luka. 

 

“Rose really did her the details....I hope she was careful. Kagami doesn’t really seem like one to break the law. But this amazing. As soon as winter clears, we’ll have to go out and do some street art again. Check the rest that’s in there.”

 

Adrien nodded, pulling out a dark purple and hot pink jacket. Unfolding then revealed the purple to have a black and white tiger, and the pink to have a pastel pink unicorn kitten printed on the back. 

 

Luka’s eyes peaked with interest at a small white card that had fell just right outside of the bag. He picked it up, she’s lifting in shock at its contents. 

 

The card had a drawing of a red and gold dragon under the words which read, ‘Maybe you’ll let me join you-Ryū’.

 

“Ryū is a type of Japanese dragon.” Adrien observed, having leaned in to read the card. 

 

“She does it too. No wonder she’s so chill with it.” Luka breathed. “Not something I expected from her. But she has very clearly displayed stress in her life. Street art can be a great sense of relief for many. I’ll talk with Jules and Rose about taking up her offer.”

 

“I’m glad you’re adjusting to Kagami a little bit. You guys never hated each other you just....didn’t understand one another.”

 

Luka nodded. “That is how is was, yes. But I’m trying to train my heart to be more accustomed to opening up to understanding others and their flaws more. Now uh....I want to test this out.” Luka wrapped his hand around the base of the guitar. 

 

“Have at it. I love hearing you play.” Adrien smiled. Some things were looking up. He just hoped they all would.

 

///

 

“I told him to get something from his mom for you....he had her make something custom?” Alix’s jaw almost hit the floor. 

 

Lila nodded, pushing her purse strap out of the way to fully display the hand-stitched shiny fox on the front of the center. 

 

“I haven’t even had a chance to look at my gift yet. Just that this box is heavy.” Alix shrugged. The short girl propped the box up on her knee, tearing the top wrapping paper off. Upon seeing just the lid, she gasped. “Emilie Foucault? But Adrien got-“ 

 

Lila pointed to a small white note tucked under the lid. Alix pulled it out, reading it aloud.

 

“‘Your Santa won’t be revealing themselves, but they went to Adrien for help. Like your friend’s, they’re designed specifically for you<3 ~Emilie’. A....A-Amazing....” Alix ripped the lid off of the box, gasping with joy upon seeing the contents. “A pair of custom roller blades? They’re silver and black and everything oh my gosh this is totally sick!” Alix cheered. “Remind me to thank him a hundred times over after the break.”

 

Lila nodded with a smile. Feeling a notification, the mute girl took out her phone. Her eyes briefly scanned the message before she slid open her phone to read the rest of it. Another messaged popped up, and her eyes widened after reading it. She turned the phone so Alix could read it. The screen was of a text message chat.

 

‘ _Sabrina’_

_‘So my dad is working with this case in the prison right’_

_‘Dude’s name is Gabriel Agreste. He’s been in prison for 11 years. He’s in their severe mentally ill unit cause he was/is SUPER delusional. He kidnapped his girlfriend and 6 year old child and held them hostage to ‘save them from the world’ or whatever. He had plans to put the girlfriend in a coma. His assistantbetrayed him and helped them out. In the investigation, the found a man locked up with several trauma marks indicating physical and possibly sexual abuse. I’m telling you this because:’_

_‘Guess who the girlfriend and the kid was’_

_‘Emilie and Adrien Agreste.’_

_‘I know your friends with Adrien. I probably shouldn’t have shared personal details but I’m telling you this because:’_

_‘His sentence is up. They’re releasing him in a week. He still has out patient therapy and is to live with a medical assistant but. Adrien doesn’t know me. Even if not very well, he knows you. So could you tell him for me?’_

 

Alix gasped. “Holy shit! We should probably talk to his mom first. See if she’s heard anything.”

 

Lila nodded, typing something into her phone.

 

///

 

“So how do you guys know Adrien? Do you have him in a class?” Emilie was holding her hands together. The fact that two of her son’s came to her home specifically to talk to her was strange, but the reason why was stranger. The words spoken from the one who could hurt. Not because she was who said them. She was nearly an innocent messenger. She was thankful to know, but it still hurt. 

 

Alix nodded. “We’re not super close or anything, but we’re chill. Also we’re who Adrien and his friend got for the Secret Santa. I don’t know who the friend was but still. We’re super super super thankful for your gifts!”

 

Emilie smiled. Now that it was pointed out, she noticed the mute brunette was wearing the fox sweater she had made. “It’s definitely no problem. It’s their gifts, really. But I guess you could call it a collaborative effort from the three of us. Giving this information is like a gift back from you to me. Now I have time to process it, and prepare myself emotionally for anything I may be dragged into. And thank you so much for coming to me first. I’d like to be the one to tell Adrien. He’s going through a lot right now. It’s not my place to say a lot, but his boyfriend just got out of a really bad situation.”

 

“No problem, Miss Foucault.” Alix nodded. “And wait, he has a boyfriend? I didn’t know he was gay, doesn’t seem that to me. Eh, Lila here’s bi and I’m a big fat lesbian.”

 

“Oh he’s not gay, he’s bisexual! Like you, Lila.”

 

Lila smiled brightly, making a heart with her hands.

 

“I guess I probably shouldn’t share this but his other friends know so it shouldn’t be that big of a deal.” Emilie laughed.

 

“We should probably get going now. Have a good holiday, Miss Foucault.” Alix waved, and her and Lila stepped out of the room. The two made it down the hall to the corridor, automatically freezing when Adrien made it into their view. He was speaking with Luka, who they only knew as Silencer. He hadn’t appeared to notice them yet. The two continued towards the door, their steps slower and quieter now. It only took one more step for the blue and black haired male to notice the two. He pointed at the girls, Adrien turning their way to look at them once he had. Panic spread to Alix’s face, while Lila’s expression had remained calm.

 

“Uh....Hey guys. Why are you here? You look to be leaving, but I haven’t seen you yet.” Adrien said with a raised eyebrow. Luka’s cold and flat blue and green stare had locked onto them. 

 

“We-We just came to thank your mom for the gifts. Handmade and all.” 

 

“Why didn’t you thank me too? I was part of it. It was my gift.”

 

Fuck. He didn’t believe it. Alix glanced over at Lila, who appeared to be having a staring contest with Luka. 

 

“So-Sorry. You followed my advice for Lila! Thanks. Um, we should get going now.” Alix stepped towards the door, attempting to move Lila to do the same. Her mute companion didn’t budge. “Lila. Come on let’s go.” Alix muttered through a gritted teeth smile.

 

Lila didn’t give any sort of gesture of acknowledgement. 

 

Adrien glanced at Lila, then at Luka, then back at Lila. “You uh....what are you guys doing?”

 

“I’m not sure.” Luka replied flatly. 

 

Lila only narrowed her eyes before springing back to a bright smile. She waved, dragging Alix out the large door.

 

“It appears they were likely speaking with your mother, yes. But not about what they claim.”

 

Adrien nodded. “I’ll leave it be for now. I’m sure they had a good reason.”

 

 

Outside the door, Alix released a deep breath of relief. “What the fuck was that?”

 

Lila only shrugged. She took out her phone, typing in a message. After she sent it, Alix took out hers.

 

“‘Silencer was staring at us, I was only showing that I’m not scared of him like he wants us to be’. Oh. Well Jesus Lila it looked really fucking weird. Now he’s going to hate us!”

 

Lila sighed, sending another message.

 

“‘Why do you care. He’s just like us.’ Ugh. I guess you’re right. I’m presuming  he is Adrien’s boyfriend which is....wow. Like I knew they hung out but....I always thought he was forcing Adrien.” Alix shrugged. “Now let’s get leaving for real.”

 

///

 

It was now Monday afternoon. Two days before Christmas. Marinette was laying on her bed, scrolling through her phone.

 

“Maribug!” Tikki called. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

No response.

 

“YEAH?!”

 

“Come here!”

 

“Ugh!” Marinette slipped off her bed, walking out of her room and down the stairs.

 

“Hey uh. Mari. Alya’s at the door. She wants to talk with you.”

 

“Ugh! Well tell her I’m NOT interested.” Marinette turned to walk away, but her arm was grabbed by Tikki. 

 

“You made up with Chloe, Mari. I thought you’d never give her another chance. I’m not asking anything but can you at least talk with her?”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes.

 

“Chloe’s there too. She’s about as thrilled as you were.”

 

“Fine. Bring them in. We’ll go to my room.”

 

///

 

Marinette and and Chloe were sitting next to each other on the bed while Alya sat in Marinette’s desk chair.

 

“Okay listen girls, it’s toats good that you girls agreed to talk to me. I’m so totally glad you made up on your own but I still feel like there are some unspoken things that need to be well....spoken. You get me?”

 

“I get that you’re a total bitch who is way too pushy on people’s personal lives.” Marinette scoffed.

 

“I’m willing to give you a chance at conversion, Alya. Talking things out with Marinette is what got us back together.” Chloe commented calmly.

 

“Chloe!” Marinette exclaimed. 

 

“I am right, Marinette.”

 

“Ugh.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

 

“So. I’ll start off. I was always super interested in you Chloe because I know your dad used to run the big Grand Paris Hotel. My mom worked at it at the time, still does just not for your dad anymore, but she said she’d see you sometimes you you always looked sad. I know he was arrested and you were taken away from him, as you know that I know. I just wanted to know why because my mom was always worried about you, and then you were taken away from your parents. The reporter in me automatically connected the dots, and desperately wanted to know more. I thought maybe even I could help. But you were never interested in talking to me. Yeah I was a biiiiiit invasive sometimes and for that I’m really really really sorry. I was like eleven or twelve, I didn’t know any better. We all did dumb things when we were young. Then I became friends with Mari when she moved to our school. I saw she was close with you and I followed you guys home one day and I found out you both lived in a foster home together. I wanted to learn more about Marinette. In my mind, perhaps I could finally learn about Chloe and help her. So I engaged in it when we were in middle school. But I only ended up pushing you guys apart by making it seem like Marinette was trying to expose what Chloe was going through. Inever mentioned it, but I connected the dots, Chloe. Morning sickness, mood swings, weakness, and even if you weren’t in school for most of it the increasing weight? I figured you were pregnant. I sorta thought threatening to put something on my blog would get you to talk to me.......I didn’t....”

 

“N-No shit Sherlock.....goddamnit I thought I could hide it....I don’t need some random girl knowing....” Chloe sighed. “But....people do change....I never heard Marinette out and....that’s what tore us apart. Your mom worked for my dad....you just wanted to help me....god your methods were skewed.”

 

“I know right?! I got that from my older sister. She’s a professional wrestler and has been at the sport since her early teens. She always had a bad way of handling things...My dad had severe anger issues too...chasing and tracking was his thing. He worked with animals. Still does actually. But another thing. That was three or for years ago Chlo. So uh....how’s the kid? I know you have good grades how you did it is toats amazing..”

 

“She’s good. Really bright. She’s going to start school early....I’m Chloe her teenage sister according to her so....”

 

“I don’t get how your just casually chatting with this bitch.” Marinette huffed.

 

“She had a good explanation Mari. Your hate for her is rooted into ruining what we had. You don’t have to hate her anymore. I’m learning to forgive, Mari. Your feelings of hatred can dissipate for now unless she proves to be the same as her childish actions.”

 

“I-I know just......she’s super obsessed with reporting on everything!.....I appreciate you explaining yourself Alya just....you may have to give me time to think this over.....”

 

“I totally respect that girl. That’s all I had to say. Thanks for letting me speak. Now I’ll leave you to have the rest of your holiday. Merry Christmas!” Alya stood up from the desk chair, wheeling it back away from the bed and over to the desk. After doing so, she left the room.

 

“My emotions are so complicated, Chlo.” Marinette groaned, allowing herself to fall over onto the blonde’s lap. Chloe laughed, gently petting Marinette’s head.

 

“Mine too....Mine...too.”

 

///

 

“Damn. I’m just now noticing even your room has decorations, Buttercup. You’d think you have magical Christmas fairies working here with all the Christmas decorations.” 

 

It was now Christmas Eve night. Luka and Adrien lay close together on Adrien’s bed. Luka lay with his head on Adrien’s shoulder. 

 

Adrien laughed to start off his reply. “Oh yeah. This is a new house so we’ve never decorated it before, but my mom has always been super into Christmas. Dusuu really likes it too. You saw those eight million bins of Christmas treats. Gets super into the holiday cooking aspect. When my dad kidnapped us....it was around Christmas time....she always wanted to brighten up the time so I could have good memories with it. It certainly worked.”

 

“I’ve never had a good time with Christmas. Not since I was young. My mom got me a guitar when I was eight. My love of music began there. My dad never liked it. He always thought it was really noisy and blamed it for why I was doing poor in school. He tried to destroy it when I was twelve, but ended up hitting me with it instead. Every time he would yell at me over something regarding it, he’d beat me with it. Eventually I started keeping it in an old tornado shelter in the park, and pretended I got rid of it. It’s the one you saw me playing that day you came to retrieve me for school.”

 

“It did look really worn....Luka.....that’s awful......” Adrien glanced to the side. “He’s gone now. No more need to focus on him anymore. Right now...” Adrien positioned his hand under Luka’s chin, using it to tilt the former’s head up. Adrien leaned his head down, lightly kissing Luka on the top of the head. “It’s only us. No more pain for now. We can get to addressing the effects later. You need some relief.”

 

“I know Angel.......I can read you.....look I wouldn’t mind fucking right now, even I’m the mood.....but I just....I can’t bottom....I don’t like being handled....I like having control because then nothing bad can happen....I know we discussed this-“

 

“We don’t have to try that right now. We can do it our normal way. But I really like showing you love. Even if it’s not even in a parent way, I like showing you affection you never got....your mom wanted to but with how she was being treated, it was hard to....Just some day Luka....let me do this for you. It’s Christmas Eve....what better time for a present?”

 

Luka took in a deep breath through his nose, releasing it the same way. He shut his eyes, unwanted memories suddenly flooding in. 

 

[Bunny’s note- Won’t get too graphic here but clips and snaps of a rape memory here. So if that’s triggering to you please scroll down to the ••••, that’s when it’ll be over. It’s not long, don’t worry. Kk, Be safe and I love you<3]

 

Pictures so horrid, he felt like a ghost, watching his memories through someone else’s eyes. Pictures of his little sister at only fourteen pinned against the wall, screaming as the man that called himself her father kissed her roughly. Another snap, another clip. This time of himself begging pinned to the hard, splintered wooden floors, the lack of clothing not protecting his bare skin from the splitters it carried. His eyes were closed in this one, but every other sense he felt in the moment re-took their place in his body. Heat, throbbing pain covering every square inch, sorrow, weakness, helplessness. ••••

 

“Luka! Luka here’s my hand, I’m here.” 

 

Ever so faintly, Luka could heat Adrien’s voice speaking out to him. 

 

“You’re not there anymore, and you never will be again. Try to grasp reality. Take in the sense of me hugging you. Take in your current surroundings.” 

 

His vision now open to his current location once again, Luka finally took in the surroundings again. He was propped tightly against Adrien, his head on the blonde’s shoulders. He felt hot tears flow down his scarred face. 

 

For what felt like hours, the two only hugged while Luka sobbed. Adrien knew how to handle flashbacks since he had witnessed Plagg doing the same with Nooroo several times. Plagg’s methods weren’t as intimate and touchy, but were ultimately the same. Touching the person, calmly calling their name, saying their own name and describing the surrounds and other things to help the person grasp reality and to verify they were no longer in their memory. 

 

“Let’s try it.”

 

Luka’s voice suddenly speaking once again after the period of long silence had slightly shocked Adrien. 

 

“Hm?”

 

“I want you to fuck me, Adrien. Handle me. Show me care and affection....I’ve never truly been around anyone that I felt like I could break down around....not even my mom or Juleka.....I think you’re that person.”

 

“You’re.....you’re one hundred percent sure?”

 

“You can still get into it but, you know your limits with attitude and play. Okay?”

 

Adrien nodded, swallowing. He slightly pushed Luka from him, their faces now level and close. In unison, they sunk into a long kiss. It quickly grew fierce, full of high, lustful energy. Adrien pushed the two to sit up, not breaking from the kiss right away. After a few more seconds, Luka was gently pushed flat onto the bed. 

 

Adrien’s first move was to unbuckle the large collar-like choker around Luka’s neck, simply tossing it to the side. Many fading and faded bruises painted the now uncovered area of skin. 

 

Adrien had now leaned down, his mouth directly next to Luka’s ear. “Is it alright if I add on to your canvas, my lord?” His voice was in a soft whisper. No seductiveness appeared to be attempted in it.

 

Luka nodded slowly. “Go ahead, Angel.”

 

His mouth now gently resting over Luka’s neck, Adrien softly bit down. While he gave the same treatment to many other spots on and around Luka’s neck, Adrien’s hand trailed underneath Luka’s shirt. Luka had appeared to be in a rather calm and relaxed state. Adrien just slightly lifted his mouth from Luka’s shoulder. “Is it alright if I continue, my lord?”

 

“Yes.” Luka breathed. 

 

Adrien nodded. Next, Luka’s shirt was fully removed, and discarded off to the side. Adrien now was sitting up again, fingers on each hand twisting Luka’s nipples. The action prompted a small moan from the latter. 

 

“Come on, Sunshine. I know you have more in you than that.”

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

“Possibly.”

 

“Well maybe I’m just trying to go as slowly as possible to stretch out and build the effect and emotions for when I’m actually inside of you. Going slow then should be an interesting show.” This statement had a bit more sadistic tone in nature.

 

“You said you’d be completely gentle but it appears you just couldn’t help yourself......naughty kitten.......” Luka stated, his husky voice low. “You can get a little rough. You know your limits, Buttercup.”

 

Adrien only smiled. He placed his hands over Luka’s bare chest, taking his nails down the surface not but a few seconds later. This prompted a moan from the latter male.

 

“Kitten scratches.” Adrien stuck out his tongue. 

 

With hardly any time to process, Luka found his hands pinned above his head. He shivered slightly, letting out another shaky breath. The slight unease in his eyes softened once they again placed themselves up on Adrien. 

 

“Are you alright, My Lord?” Adrien questioned gently.

 

“Just...really turned on.....it’s a-a bit horrifically familiar but.....it’s just you. You’re Adrien. You love me.”

 

Adrien nodded. “Very much, my Lord. Now....I’m getting tired of stalling.”

 

“Less talking, more fucking, Sunshine.”

 

///

 

It was far past midnight now, the time closer to two or two-thirty. A fully Nude Luka was resting his head in the lap of a mostly nude Adrien. The two had made a small bit of a mess. The two fucked three times. First Luka bottomed, second Adrien, then Luka again. Adrien was rubbing and smoothing his hands across Luka’s chest. 

 

“Merry Christmas, my Lord.” Adrien whispered tiredly.

 

“Merry Christmas, Angel. I can’t say we’re going to make it the norm....certainly not. But I thank you giving this a new name for me. I’ve never been in this position and enjoyed it before..”

 

“Of course. I’m honored to do this for you. We might want to clean up a bit for when Plagg comes to retrieve us in the morning.”

 

“Alright, Kitten. Just give me a few more minutes.”

 

“Of course.”

 

///

 

 

 


End file.
